To Conquer Or To Be Defeated
by Sunnyheaven1980
Summary: Fate tests the love between Isabella, the Chiefs daughter, and Edward, son of the Head Warrior. Edward must fight for their love at all costs, risking both their lives for each other and their families. Watch as Bella falls more in love with her mate and best friend, Edward. With the help of family and friends, the couple may thwart danger and finally embrace their future together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

Chapter One.

I was born on a moonless night, many hours before my twin brother came into the world. The other women assumed I was the only one, until my mother doubled into herself in pain. I would have fallen to the ground, had Edward not caught me. His tiny hands had gently brushed my soft tuft of hair across my head, and it has been said I smiled right then and there at him. He was only 4 suns, but was very aware of everything around him, and had snuck into my parent's dwelling that night, as if he knew I would need him even then.

I was lucky he had. Edward has told me the story of my birth many times, for I love to hear every detail he can remember about my mother. He says she was a stark contrast to my father; a vision of golden hair cascading down her back, like a goddess straight from the sun. Her blue eyes, like the sky, could ease anyone's mood into bliss. Everyone loved her; she was kind and good to a fault. My father had loved her above all else. My brother, who came with the morning sun, took her life, so that he could live. Golden hair and eyes, just as hers were...I hated him, I hate him. My father, Chief Bill, says I should not have such dark thoughts about my brother, Jasper, that it will only help the moon keep its dark hold on me. Sometimes I just can not help it. I blame Jasper for taking our mother away, the mother I will only know of in stories.

Edward must have noticed me off in my own place, for a small pebble landed onto my foot. I looked up, a bit shocked, to see Edward trying to keep his laughter held in. At sixteen suns, he was already a sight to hold. Everyone looked up to him, and they were certain he would have no problem taking up his father's place in the tribe when the time came. Every step, every movement, was applied with the utmost ease and grace. He stood, letting the flecks of dust fall from his tanned frame which towered over mine. He was wearing his usual buffalo skinned leggings with his knife fastened into his belt clutch. Edward's copper bronze hair was kept trimmed just below his shoulders. His nose was perfectly straight above his strong jaw. He was perfection. Edward was easily the best warrior his age, even better than some who had suns of age over him.

His father, Carlisle, was the Head Warrior of our tribe. He was tall, lean and had blond hair the color of sunflowers. He had been the Head Warrior since the age of eighteen suns, when his father was brutally slain in front of the whole village while trying to protect Carlisle's sister, Amalie. A tribe, with whom we have been enemies with since before the start of time, took her that day and we have never seen her since. Unfortunately, we have always been at their mercy, they have better warriors and more of them. Every fifteen to twenty suns they would select a new woman they wanted from our tribe and we were expected to hand her over. Aries, Carlisle's father, had not agreed. He did not wish for Amalie to go with them, and it was his undoing. Carlisle's mother, Caty, died not two moons later, many think it was the grief that took her. Two suns later at the age of twenty, Carlisle met and joined Esme, who was eighteen suns. She was almost as tall as Carlisle, with a figure to die for. She had red hair, that shown like fire, and it matched her personality perfectly. She always said what she thought and had many times fought right along side her mate and love in battle. She was a bit old to have not been joined yet, but she insisted to her parents that the gods would tell her when she met the one. Luckily for her, they believed her and let her wait. Carlisle and Esme"s first born was Edward and following him was Emmet.

At fourteen suns, Emmet towered over Edward in height and bulk. No one -and I mean no one- ever messed with him which was quite funny to me. I knew Emmet well and although he was an excellent hunter, he lacked the skill and the precision that was required to be a great warrior. Half the time I would find Emmet with us women preparing the meals, or making tools. I will say that Emmet was without a doubt the best tool and weapon maker our village had. Unlike Edward's straight bronze hair, Emmet had dark waves that fell to the middle of his back. He was easily as handsome as Edward, but just in a different way, not my type.

"Isabella, are you listening to a thing I've said?" Edward asked me.

I turned my head from my musing, glancing up to those beautiful green eyes which bore into mine. I tilted my weight over to my foot and stood up with ease.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked lightly whilst brushing blades of dead grass from my skirt.

Edward laughed his carefree laugh that I only ever heard directed towards me and said, "If we are to get back before dark, we should get moving."

A pout crossed my face and I whined, "Edward, I thought I was going to swim before we headed back."

"Well my dearest, if you had not sat in the thicket, cooped up in your head all afternoon that might have been possible. But you know it's not safe out here once dark breaks," said Edward sensibly.

I laughed, and took off into a run before Edward could stop me, jumping over the ledge into the cool pool below. Kicking my well toned legs I broke the water's surface taking a breath and looking up to where Edward stood stoically watching me.

"Isabella, your father gave strict instructions for me to bring you back before the sun's light fades," Edward sighed disapprovingly.

I swam to the edge, bringing my self out of the cool water. My long brown hair hung down to the bottom of my back, in wet ringlets. I took it between my hands and rung all the water out I could, and returned it to hang down my back. As for my damp skins, they would dry quickly. I wasn't one for dying my skins, so they were merely light tan. My top cut over both my shoulders and fell just below my mostly undeveloped chest. The bottom skin fastened up the side with some bone pieces and hung on my hips before falling to my knees My hips had no shape to them which left the skins loose against my body. It was summer and very hot out, I could not believe Edward didn't give in and swim as well. With age, he had been getting more and more mature, and I hated it.

"Your brown eyes sparkle with so much mischief when you do such things, it is hard to stay mad at you," Edward said shaking his head smiling.

He reached over, grabbing my small hand into his, before leading me out of the clearing and back into the forest towards our home.

I woke to the feeling of a rough wet tongue licking my toes. I stretched out my limbs, and peered over at my tiny best friend.

"Nickels, is there a reason you insist on waking me every morning?" I asked my furry puppy.

His little tail was wagging with such vigor that his tiny body was twisting and turning with the motion. He was only three moons old, and I adored him beyond belief, even though I kept telling myself I should not. Jasper had given him to me as my twelfth sun celebratory gift. I wanted to hate that puppy as much as I hated Jasper, but really it wasn't his fault that Jasper had picked him out for me.

Jasper, any minute now I knew, would be strolling on in to see how his favorite sister was doing this fine morning. I wish he would just stop with the act already, nobody is that perfect! Deep down he must loath me as much as I loath him. He can not actually like me, I am never nice to him, I do have every reason to be mean to him. I wish he would get the hint already and leave me alone. I do not wish to be associated with a murderer!

"Good news Bell, I caught enough fish this morning to last all week!" exclaimed Jasper excitedly.

"Jasper, how many times must I tell you, my name is Isabella, that is what my mother named me, so if you must speak to me, please address me correctly!" I practically screamed at him.

Jasper looked down at his hands, a sad frown crossing his face and said, "I am sorry Isabella, I was just very excited, I had forgotten. I will try not to forget again."

He looked up into my eyes, took a breath and said, "You know...she was...she was my mother too."

Fire burned into my eyes and without thinking I snarled at him, "DON"T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! You murdered her by being born, I hate you, and I wish she was here instead of you! You are nothing to me, and you never will be," I rushed out in one breath.

"ISABELLA, how many times have I told you to not speak to your brother like that?" my father rushed in exasperatedly.

I looked over to my father standing in our doorway, and looked down at my toes.

"Isabella, I see your brother brought in his catch, I expect you to get all of them cleaned and stored before the sun reaches the middle of the sky," he calmly stated.

I glanced over at Jasper, who was again looking down at his hands. I then looked over to my father and said, "Of course."

My father nodded his head at Jasper, then to me, and proceeded to leave and go on about his business. I grabbed the fish from the ground, and took them outside our lodge to the food preparation table.

"Isabella, I fed Nickels for you, he seemed pretty hungry" ,Jasper said as he walked out of the lodge.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper leave, but I didn't give him a second glance. I looked over my shoulder to see Emmet sprawled out on the ground witling some new tool into shape. He had his hair fasted back behind his head today, probably to keep it out of his face while he worked.

Emmet looked up at me with his blue eyes sporting a silly smile on his boy-like features and said, "Isa, what has got you so sour today?"

I gave Emmet one of my genuine smiles and said, "Nothing worth mentioning."

He laughed and continued on his task. By mid day I had everything cleaned and stored. Upon hearing a loud commotion of raised voices, crying, and screaming, I looked up and ran to the edge of my village where the sounds were the most prominent. I had of course heard of battle victims but I had never seen the results first hand. Slowly making their way towards our village were about twenty assorted women and children. Some were being carried while some were hobbling along, most had cuts and bruises covering their bodies. I brought my hand over my mouth and gasped, my feet carried me forward of their own accord. A soft warm hand reached out grabbing mine, and pulled me back into a hard warm chest. I turned my neck around and looked up into the eyes of Edward.

"Isabella, you do not know if this is some kind of trick," Edward breathed across my neck.

He gently turned me so that I was facing him, making sure I was looking into his eyes and said, "Please go back to your father's lodge, so that I do not have to worry about you amongst all this."

He gestured out to the oncoming crowd of people. Although I thought I could help, he could be right, so I nodded my head and walked back to my lodge. Quite some time had passed, and I had Nickels on the ground while I was rubbing his soft belly. He had long hair that was a combination of white, black, and gray. He had a long pointed nose, and straight perky ears. One of his eyes was blue, and the other was brown. Nickels was my little teddy bear. His ears perked up as his eyes and neck trained towards the door as he rolled over onto his feet and let out a low growl. Even though he was still a pup I had no doubt he would try to protect me. I slowly grabbed a dagger from the holding case that was tightly fastened to my inner thigh and crept to the side of my door. Through the door flap came Edward, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward looked me over, ran a hand threw his long locks, and said, "Well it seems you were right, and you could be helpful. There are many, many injured, and all who are able are being asked to help clean and dress their wounds," he finished.

He glanced towards the door and quietly said, "Because I trust you, I will tell you all I know. It seems their village was destroyed, all the men slain. Many of the women were taken captive, the ones who are here were lucky to escape. We have no doubt it was our mortal enemies who caused this destruction, they have gone too far this time," he seethed, anger plainly obvious in his voice.

Edward took a step towards me, pain evident in his eyes, reaching out to rest his hand around my waist pulling me towards him in a comforting hug.

He stroked my hair and whispered down into my ear, "I could never bare the thought of someone doing that to our village, to you."

I tilted my head up and locked eyes with Edward. His eyes shimmered with some emotion I had never seen before.

He blinked, stepped back and said, "Well, I suppose I will see you outside, please hurry, there are many to tend to."

With that, he nodded and walked outside. Once I walked out, I was greeted with wails and cries of those who were in terrible pain and suffering. I could not believe what I was seeing. Esme was already there helping those she could, as were many other girls and women I knew.

My father stepped in front of the crowd and loudly said, "Very few parents are among this group. I am asking everyone from my village, if you are able please take in at least one child from this group into your home as your own."

He continued, "As for any adult women they will need temporary homes, while we construct new ones for them in the coming days."

Chief Bill started to walk away, but then stopped, looking down at a girl who looked maybe thirteen suns. She had dark hair that was caked with blood and dirt, I could not discern the exact color or length of her hair because it was such a mess. She timidly looked up at my father not speaking a word.

He looked over across the group spotted me and said again loudly so all could hear, "Isabella, come over here and tend to this young girl. If she has no living family we will take her into our home."

No doubt he was trying to set a good example, for everyone else. I nodded my head at him, grabbed a pail of warm water, a clean cloth, some soap, and walked towards her. I noticed Edward, Emmet, and Carlisle amongst the crowd helping the wounded. I finally made it to her, and I knelt down, dipping the cloth into the water and proceeded with the task of cleaning her up. Eventually I helped her up and took her into our lodge so I could offer her a change of clothes. Hers were torn all over. Once I had her all clean and her wounds dressed, which luckily none of them were too severe, I gestured to my clothes for her to pick something out. She picked out a one piece dress that had lots of fringing on it, and beads. I was quite happy she chose that. It had also been a gift from my brother and I had not worn it once. Nickels came rushing in, wagging his tail, and she immediately scooped him up hugging him to herself while he licked her everywhere he could reach. She was smiling and I figured she must love dogs and that maybe this would be a good fit for us.

I cleared my throat and asked, "My I ask your name, how old you are, and if you have any living family?"

She kissed Nickels head, and set him down on the ground. As her hair was drying, I could now tell she had dark raven colored hair, the cut just below her chin. This puzzled me because all women from our tribe kept their hair long, as the gods had intended.

She noticed my quizzical look smiled and said, "My name is Alice, I am thirteen suns, and sadly none of my family survived."

Her eyes, which were almost gray looking, looked over to me and then looked down. I noticed tears start to roll down her soft cheeks. I stepped towards her brining my arms around her shoulders and gave her a gentle hug.

"I can not say I understand, this must be so hard. I am here for you if you need a friend to talk to," I said.

She sniffled, hugged me back, then stepped away and sat down.

"You do not mind if I sit, do you? I am just really tired," she said dejectedly.

"Oh, of course not, I am so sorry for not suggesting it sooner," I quickly breathed out.

She looked up at me, and smiled a tiny smile, and patted the spot across from her. I smiled and complied, sitting down. She told me how she lost her parents and younger brother who was only three suns and how she saw the whole thing happen. She also told me how her older sister told her to hide while she was taken captive. Alice saw the whole thing; I just can't imagine witnessing that. Eventually, Alice fell into a fitful slumber on my furs, so I got up to see if I could be of help to anyone else.

Jasper was looking toward the lodge as I walked out, concern etched across his face. I could not bring myself to care what he was thinking, and walked down to the nearby stream. Washing off the days grime from my hands and body I wondered what the future would hold for the new members of our village. Would they find contentment with us? Hearing a branch break, I looked across the stream to see someone standing very still just watching me. He was very tall, but his features were lost in the darkness of the trees. He looked up over from where I was kneeled and then was gone as if he was never there in the first place. I blinked, then looked back over my shoulder to see Edward looking across the stream, expression dark.

"Edward, there was someone watching me across the stream," I softly told him.

"I know, I saw them as well. Maybe for awhile you should not go anywhere by yourself," Edward replied somberly.

I scoffed, "Please, I was barely twenty steps from the village."  
Edward shook his head, no smile present and said, "I beg you, heed my suggestion, it has been nearly twenty suns since a women from our village has been taken, and I know you are still young, but we can not be too careful."

I frowned, stood up, and grabbed his hand gently squeezing it.

"Edward you are right, let us get back, I am sure dinner will be under way soon, and really I should be helping with that," I said lightly trying to brighten his mood.

We got back to the village, and I had completely missed the chance to help out. Deciding to spend some more time with Alice, I grabbed some food for both of us, and went into my lodge to eat with her. I walked in to find her and Jasper in a very deep conversation, that I almost felt bad intruding on. She already had food in front of her, no doubt from Jasper. If Jasper wanted to go ahead and take something else that should have been mine, oh well, let him have her. I could care less. She could have been my friend, but not now I would not share with Jasper. I had Edward and Emmet, what did I need with Alice? So, without a word, I turned on my heel and walked back out. I found Edward laughing, eating, and talking animatedly with Emmet and some of the young children. Smiling, I grabbed a fur and sat down with them to enjoy my dinner. Under the glow of the moon, and the light from the fire, my eyes grew tired, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The last thing I remember is being lifted and cradled into a soft embrace and then being placed onto a pile of soft warms furs, and Edward kissing my temple whispering, "Good night my dearest."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

Chapter 2

BPOV

It had been two years since I met Alice for the first time. I continued to be polite to her per my father's request, but that was it. Granted she tried often to get me to do things with her and Jasper but I simply did not want to. Any day now, it would not surprise me to hear that the two of them decided to become a joined pair. They were always together. I would even suspect they often share moons together as well. I never saw that strange man again that I had seen across the stream that day. That could be because I was always with either Emmet or Edward. Many joked that I would someday be the cause of the two brothers to fight, but Emmett and I just did not see each other that way, he was like my real brother, the one I should have had. We were all just the best of friends. My body had filled out some too in the past two years. I now had curves to fill in my clothing, and I'd say I looked pretty good these days. Edward often told me, he and Emmet were always having to keep the other boys away, but I just would laugh the idea off. I wonder if anyone will decide to become joined tonight at the summer harvest festival.

I finished combing through my hair that had gotten thicker as well, and fastened together my dress that I had just finished today. It clung to all my curves and fit me perfectly. It had straps for the sleeves, and came down just below my butt, and then had fringe that fell to my mid thighs. It was not the usual tan color I so often chose, instead I had dyed it a deep red color. It fasted together all the way up the side of my body.

"My, my Isa, Edward and I will be beating off those boys with a stick tonight for sure! Edward is going to eat you up!" Emmett exclaimed.

I did not even notice him come into the lodge. I spun around to face him. He was smirking, wearing only a tanned buffalo skin that covered his front and back side, leather ties held it firmly in place. His chest, arms, and face were adorned with red and blue paints. On the middle of his chest was a drawing of a bear in dark red paint. His hair was neatly tied back.

Deciding not to comment I said, "Well Emmett you sure do clean up nicely. Who's eye are you trying to catch tonight?"

He laughed loudly and said, "No one in particular, but hey, you never know."

I heard a gasp from behind Emmett, and Edward stepped out from behind him with his mouth wide open. He blinked and then quickly closed his mouth.

Edward smiled his 'my smile' and said, "Isabella, breathtaking does not even begin to describe how nice you look."

I felt blush creep to my cheeks and replied, "Thank You."

What a strange reaction I thought, I don't think I have ever blushed before, and especially not at Edward. He looked so good standing there in front of me smiling. Unlike Emmett, he wore buffalo skinned leggings, stitched up the sides, with a skin to cover over his butt and man parts. His chest, back, and arms were covered with black and green designs. On his upper right chest was a painted drawing of a lion. The front of his hair was tied back, with rest left to hang loose. Everything on his body was toned and sculpted beautifully. The chosen drawing matched his personality very well. He was strong like a lion, but also sweet and caring with those he cared about. I adored those qualities in him!

Emmett cleared his throat and said, "Isa, if you are done checking out my brother, could we all get down to the festival now?"

Edward about choked on his own breath it seemed, as he started coughing and rubbing his neck.

I blushed a deep rose and said, "Emmett, I was simply looking at his drawings, do not make any more out of it than there is."

Emmett rolled his eyes, ducked his head, and walked out of the lodge. Edward smiled kindly at me and grabbed my hand leading me out to the center circle and fire. Tonight should prove to be fun for sure!

EPOV

I could not believe what Isabella was wearing tonight. Granted it did not show much cleavage, but it fit her like a glove. Wow, had her breasts filled out recently. I am certain all the young men in the village had noticed too. It was keeping Emmett and myself terribly busy looking out for her. Jasper even looks out for her these days, always has, not that he or any one of us would tell her that. Isabella would be very angry to say the least. I myself had been looking out for her since the day she was born, she was beautiful even then. I think I have loved her in some form since the day she was born, whether it be as her brother, her best friend, and recently as her hopeful mate.

I realized about two years ago how deep my feelings truly ran. I almost kissed her when she was twelve. Can you believe that, what would she have thought of me then? I doubt she would have ever forgiven me, the person she trusts most. Every day I try to walk a very fine line, making sure I never cross it before she is ready. Today when I walked into her lodge behind Emmett, I realized she might be ready very soon. The way her eyes raked over my body made my blood boil in all the right places. Many women have looked at me that way, but when Isabella did, my blood rushed in a way it never has and I struggled to calm down and cover my growing erection. Emmett would love teasing me about that, getting hard over little Isa, as he calls her. She is not so little anymore though, she is growing. It worries me to no end, what would happen if our enemies were to see her. She is easily the prettiest young woman in our village, though she does not see it.

I watched Isabella dance around the fire, hair blowing in the breeze, hips swaying to the beat. She was a vision, a goddess. What I wouldn't give to make her mine. Many men my age have already taken a mate and been joined. It is not like I did not have any offers, but they were not the one I wanted. I am pretty sure my mother, father, and even the Chief realized this and so they did not pressure me. My father told me on several occasions, what a smart match he thought it would be. Now all I had to do was wait for the right moment to make my move.

BPOV

As I danced around the fire I noticed more than once that Edward was watching me with acute interest. I do not think his eyes left my body once. I saw a few women go up to him, gesturing to the dance circle, but not once did he accept and come out here.

As I was about to go ask him myself I felt someone start to dance up behind me, rubbing his very hard penis into my backside. One of his hands slid around my side and started rubbing and making its way up towards my breast. Never having had this happen to me before I froze, and didn't react. Almost as soon as his hands found my body they were ripped away, and I saw him knocked over into a large log, blood spurting from his nose. Edward towered over the man, eyes dark, expression fierce.

"How dare you touch Isabella like that," Edward fumed.

"She is the Chief's daughter, and more importantly not your mate!" he bellowed out.

I had never seen Edward so mad. I crept over towards the scene unfolding to get a better look at who might have been so callous to me. I was shocked to see who it was. He was the second best warrior next to Edward and I had thought they were friends. They had trained together many times. James stood up, wiping the blood from his face, and sneered at Edward. He released his knife from his belt clutch, bringing it out in front of him with a firm grasp. Edward did the same as they started to circle each other. Jasper came over holding Alice behind him, and blocking me from the fight which was assuredly about to break out.

"So Edward you want to start something? Let us see if you can finish it," James said in a mocking tone.

"If that is your wish James, so be it, but it will not end well for you," said Edward confidently.

I pushed my way around Jasper, trying to get a better look.

Emmett grabbed my wrist effectively pulling me back out of harms way and said, "Little Isa, don't worry, Edward has got this as long as you stay out of the way and do not distract him."

I smiled at Emmet, he always knew what to say to help me relax and calm down. I took a few more steps back and found a log to sit on and watch along with everyone else. As the two men circled around I could see the fierceness in Edward's eyes. James circled with his back facing me and tossed his knife into his other hand before lunging toward Edward. I watched as my best friend moved slightly towards the left, out of harm's way. With a quickness I had never witnessed, Edward lunged back at James and pinned him to the ground. With the sharp blade at his throat, James begged for mercy. Edward's chest was heaving with angry breaths as my father came forward.

"Let him up, Edward," the Chief instructed.

Edward reluctantly lifted himself off of the fallen man before giving James one last menacing growl

"Very nicely done Edward," my father complimented.

"James, I hope you have learned to not touch that which does not belong to you," stated Chief Bill.

James bowed his head at the chief and said, "Yes I have. I am very sorry to have offended you, Isabella and Chief Bill, it will not happen again."

With that he turned his head and walked off into the darkness. Edward watched him walk away, then relaxed and looked at me. If he didn't look good before, he sure did now. His body was glistening with beads of sweat as his chest rose and fell. He smiled and began to walk towards me. The beat had started back up, along with the singing. Edward stopped standing right in front of me, lifted my hand up to his lips, and gently kissed it.

"Isabella would you like to dance?" he asked.

I looked up into his scorching green eyes, smiled, and said, "There is nothing that would make me happier, thank you."

Edward's smile brightened even more and he led me out to the fire circle. We danced every dance together. Eventually the beat slowed as did we and our bodies moved slowly together. Our chests were pressed together as my legs intertwined with his. We had never danced so close before, and I have to say, I really liked it. His hard muscles pressed up along my soft chest as his breath ghosted over my neck. My mind was swimming and floating with ease. I had never felt so relaxed. His hands lightly caressed my arms and back, every now and then running through my hair. I moved my hands from his shoulders to run them through his soft hair. Edward's hair was so nice. I felt his growing erection pushing into my stomach. I was kind of shocked I could have that effect on him but pleased all the same.

Fire was burning deep within me, and I felt like I needed more from him, but I did not know what. Edward let one of his hands trail up my arm, grabbing my chin and tilting it up so that my eyes locked with his. He then leaned his face closer to mine until his lips were pressed onto mine. Soft as silk his lips moved against me, his tongue reaching out gently to rub my upper lip before sucking it into his mouth. My lips parted for him as the kiss got very heated. Our tongues danced together in harmony. His lips massaged my own, so warm and inviting, I never wanted the kiss to end. Edward pulled back, looking into my eyes. It seemed as if they held a question, one that I was not sure I could answer. He stroked the side of my face with his thumb, then slid his hands down my arms, taking hold of my hand leading me over to the logs to sit down.

Edward took a deep breath and said, "Isabella, I truly hope you are not mad at me, but it just seemed like the right time, and I have wanted to do that for so long. Please say you are not upset with me?"

"Edward, I," I trailed off.

"Everyone can I please have your attention," Chief Bill commanded.

The music stopped and everyone looked over towards my father, who was now standing in the center of the circle in front of the fire. Edward released a quiet breath and squeezed my hand. I looked at him to see his eyes trained on my father, no smile present. I directed my focus back to the Chief.

Chief Bill smiled and said, "I have just been informed that my son will be joining my adopted daughter Alice in one moons time. Let us all celebrate with them, for this is exciting news indeed!"

My father walked over to Jasper and patted him on the back, and then kissed Alice on the head. Everyone else followed in similar suit. Edward stood, no doubt to congratulate them as well. I lifted myself to my feet, turned and walked off in the opposite direction into the cover of the forest.

Unknown POV

I watched her walk into the forest alone. I could not have asked for a more perfect opportunity. Everyone else was thoroughly distracted; no one would even notice her missing for quite some time. The things I was going to do to her, I could not wait. I had been dreaming about this opportunity for years, just waiting for her to finish filling out. I leaned off the tree and quietly followed her deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapters. This is a story that I started a few years ago and am now finishing. I already have the first 19 chapters written. Please let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 3

EPOV

When I finished congratulating Jasper and Alice I looked back over to where Isabella and I had been sitting but she wasn't there. Assuming she must have just went back to her lodge, I headed off in that direction. Reaching her lodge I went inside to see she was not there. Panic started to creep into my veins and an uneasy feeling took over my body.

I ran over to find her father who was also nearby my father and Jasper. They were laughing and having a good time.

I walked over to them, clearing my throat to get their attention and said, "I am sorry to interrupt, but I have not seen Isabella since your announcement. I have looked in her lodge and she was not there. I have a very bad feeling."

My father's eyes snapped to mine and I saw understanding cross them while Chief Bill said, "She has never gotten along very well with Jasper. She is probably off sulking somewhere."

"While that may be, I agree with my son, we can not be too careful with your daughter. The other warriors and I should spread out and find her," Carlisle suggested wisely.

"Very well, go ahead and I will stay here and celebrate with my son," the Chief replied.

"With all do respect father, I would very much like to go help them look for Isabella," Jasper stated in a strong voice.

The Chief shook his head and dismissed everyone with the wave of his hand then walked away. I would worry about his lack of concern later. I nodded to my father and headed off into the dark to find my love.

BPOV

I meandered through the deep dark forest until I came upon my favorite waterfall pool. I eased down onto the embankment and rested my toes in the warm water, kicking my feet back and forth. Why did it bother me so much to see Jasper happy? Did he not deserve happiness like everyone else? The only answer I could think of would be no. My mother died giving him life, ripping my happiness away. He caused me pain, so should he not have to feel pain and sadness as well. Of course, I can admit I have most likely caused him pain since he has been born. How many years does he need to give to me before I feel better? Maybe I have been a bit unfair to him I think, I think I will congratulate him when I get back, make a fresh start with my brother. Besides me, he is the last part of my mother still alive. I should embrace him, love him. I lifted my feet out of the water and stood up.

Something shimmering down stream on the waters edge caught my attention and I walked over to see what it was. My breath hitched and I saw a mop of long blonde hair accompanied by a sopping wet body of a young woman. She was bloodied and dirty. I bent down to brush the hair out of her face and to check if she was still alive. Her chest was gently moving up and down so she was alive. Deciding to help her, I quickly got up to run back to the village to get someone to carry her.

I got maybe ten steps before someone grabbed a hold of my hair, dragging me against them as a knife was quickly drawn up to my throat.

A dark menacing voice warned, "Scream, and you will be bled out."

I struggled to turn my head and see who had me, but they would not budge. Fear coursed through my body. Why did I not wait and ask Edward to come with me? I know he would have come. As I continued to struggle, he bound my wrists and tied a cloth around my head to cover my eyes. Soft silent tears fell from my eyes, as he started to unfasten my dress. Once he had it all the way undone, he slid it off my body. He cut the straps which had gathered at my hands.

He then forced me down onto the ground and tied my bound hands to the nearby tree. The he started touching and kissing me all over my body. I could now tell the least of his intentions. I did not want to loose my maidenhood to this monster. I let out the loudest scream I could muster. I was forcefully smacked across the face, effectively stopping me from screaming anymore. He then stuffed some other material into my mouth and tied it in place. I tried to take small calming breaths through my nose. I was powerless beneath him. I felt his hand touch my center, and then his penis at my entrance. I cringed waiting for the pain that was, without a doubt to come, yet it never did. I felt him lift his weight off me and heard branches crunching in the distance getting closer.

"Oh, the gods, Isabella!" I heard someone shout.

I felt a blanket being wrapped around me while someone pulled the material out of my mouth and the cloth off from around my eyes. I was greeted with Edward's concern laced green eyes. He reached down to untie my hands next and then brushed the hair from my eyes pulling me close to his chest.

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay, I mean other than the obvious bruises? Did he take your maidenhood?" Edward asked kindly.

I blushed shaking my head and said, "No, he did not, you were just in time."

"Thank the gods! Jasper got here just before I did and he is chasing down your attacker as we speak," Edward calmly stated.

Just then we heard a loud yell, some rustling trees, and then it was silent. Edward stood with me flush next to his body and began to walk in the direction we heard the noise coming from. He removed his knife from his clutch and held it firmly in his right hand with me secured at his left side. We walked about twenty steps before we found Jasper on the ground motionless blood pouring from his body.

I shuddered and knelt down next to Jasper, I noticed he was still breathing so I looked for the wound that was causing all this blood. I found a cut on the side of his head but it had pretty much stopped bleeding. Then I saw a large gash across his stomach, that looked to be the place that was causing so much damage.

"Edward, please grab my dress, so I can wrap it around his wound to stop the bleeding. We have to get him back fast," I quickly rushed out.

Edward turned and quickly brought it back. We made quick work cutting it into long strips and securing Jasper's wound. Edward lifted him up and we took him back to the village. Once we had him safely in the medicine woman's shelter, I took Edward's hand and led him outside. He quizzically looked at me but followed anyway.

"Edward, with Jasper getting hurt I almost forgot. Just before I was attacked I saw a girl out there by the river. Someone should go find her and see if she is alright," I solemnly told him.

As I said that I heard a commotion and saw Emmett carrying the same girl from the river. He strode in our direction towards the medicine woman's shelter and took her straight in, laying her onto the empty pile of furs. Esme looked up from where she was working over Jasper to the girl and gestured she would be a little bit longer. I walked back in and stood next to Emmett looking at the girl before us. I picked up a wet cloth and began to wipe her down hoping to find the cause of her unconsciousness. I did not find anything serious. She was breathing evenly so I figured whatever was wrong could wait for Esme's attention.

I walked back out and sat down onto a log outside the shelter to wait. Edward shortly joined me and took my hand in his running soft circles on my palm. I sighed and relaxed my head on Edward's shoulder. We had had such a long day today. It was hard to remember all that had happened. Things would be very different for me if my brother and Edward had not gotten there. Remembering back to that kiss, Edward had said he had wanted to do that for some time now. Does that mean he loves me? Do I even love him? Sure I do, but not like that. He is my best friend, my brother, but not my mate. Then why did I kiss him back? I had definitely liked that kiss; there was no doubt about that.

I felt Edward run his hand up my cheek and through my hair. I looked up into his soft warm eyes. I smiled and said, "Edward, I forgot to say thank you! When Jasper wakes up I would like to thank him too."

Edward frowned and said, "Isabella, I am not sure he will recover. My mother told me the wound was pretty bad and he lost a lot of blood. We should all pray."

Tears started to slip down my cheeks as I processed what Edward said. My brother deserved so much better than I had ever given him. I might not be able to ever tell him. How could I have been such a fool?

"Are you happy now? The brother you have loathed for so long may die. Does THIS finally please you, my daughter?" asked my father.

I looked up to my father about to reply. Instead Edward gently got up standing in front of me and said, "Do you not remember what she has just been through? She could have been killed."

The Chief held up his hand in silence and walked into the shelter asking Esme how his son was. Around that time, Alice came rushing over launching herself at me.

She hugged me close while sobbing and said, "I thought I was going to loose another sister. I was so worried about you Bells!"

I was shocked by her pour of affection, but remembering what I had decided out in the woods I hugged her back closely. Edward seemed kind of surprised that I wasn't immediately shoving her off. I smiled up at him and slowly leaned out of the embrace.

"Alice, thanks to Jasper and Edward I will be just fine. Nothing serious happened to me. Jasper on the other hand, we are praying for. You should go in and see him," I finished sadly.

Alice nodded and went into the shelter. After a very short amount of time, we heard Alice scream and quickly ran back into the shelter. Alice was bent down next to the pile of furs where Emmett had lain that girl. She was holding her hand rocking in place with tears rushing down her face. Everyone except Esme was huddled around her trying to figure out what was going on.

She looked up with a huge smile on her face and said, "This is Rosalie, my sister!"

Emmett looked at Alice and said, "Are you certain? You have been with us now for two suns, she could have changed during that time."

Alice scoffed and said, "I would know my own sister anywhere, somehow, someway she survived and found her way back to me."

Edward spoke up and said, "If she escaped from our enemies they could be looking for her. We should all prepare ourselves for a possible confrontation. Emmett, will you look after them here while I go find our father?"

Emmett nodded his head and said, "I would give my life for everyone in this room ten times over Edward, you can count on me."

Esme smiled at her son, nodding in agreement. "I will also look out for them Edward, you do not have to worry, go find your father," Esme said calmly.

Edward walked up to me, kissed my head and left. I looked over at Alice. She looked as tired as I felt. As long as we stayed together we should not have to stay here.

"Alice, would you like to go back to our lodge and get some rest with me?" I asked my adopted sister.

Chief Bill spoke up and said, "I think that is a very good idea. Emmett would you please make sure they get over there safely?"

Emmett got up from holding Rosalie's hand and gestured for us to follow him. I took Alice's hand and we walked back to our lodge. Once we got there, I looked over at Emmett and smiled.

"Emmett, thank you for walking us back," I spoke quietly.

He smiled his goofy smile and said, "Anytime Isa, you know you are my favorite little sister!"

I laughed and Alice asked, "Hey, what about me?"

Emmett ruffled her hair and said, "Oh yeah, I am forgetting my newest favorite sister as well. Night Girls."

Alice and I got on some comfortable slip skins to sleep in. We snuggled in under the furs.

I was about to fall asleep when Alice asked, "Bells, did something change tonight?"

I turned my head looking straight into her gray eyes and said, "Yes Alice it did, I gained a sister and a brother tonight, in all meanings of the word. I am truly sorry for how I have treated you, and especially Jasper. I hope I get the chance to tell him so myself."

Alice smiled at me and hugged me close to her as we fell into a peaceful slumber.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

BPOV

Three weeks had passed since the night when I was attacked, Jasper was almost killed, and Rosalie was found. Jasper had not woken up yet and everyone except Alice had mostly given up hope that he ever would. Rosalie was doing very well and had been adopted into Edward's family lodge with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie has been very quiet and keeping to herself most of the time, barely saying two words to Alice. Surprisingly, Alice has never once pressured Rosalie into talking to her about anything. I have learned Alice is a very patient and understanding person. We were getting along as if we had been close from the start. Alice was definitely the sister I had never had.

My father was another story altogether. Ever since Jasper was hurt, the Chief had been so distant with everyone. I understand he is worried but I am still here. I visit Jasper everyday with Alice. I have told him over and over how sorry I am.

Today, Alice, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Rosalie, and I are in the field harvesting corn. It is no surprise to me that Emmett is also with us, helping. In fact, I don't think he has left Rosalie's side once since he found her. I think he likes her but I also think she is nowhere near ready for any potential mates. She is certainly carrying some emotional scars.

Edward and the rest of the warriors have been very busy keeping an extra close watch on our village. Carlisle is worried that whoever had Rosalie will want her back. Emmett swears he would rather die than let them take her back, so unless we want to loose Emmett we must protect Rosalie. Carlisle and Edward do not want to loose Emmett and neither do I. I wish Rosalie would tell us what happened and how she ended up in the river unconscious. Every time someone brings it up she starts screaming and shaking. I feel bad for her but I want to keep my boys out of harms way.

I had almost finished picking my row so I peered through the stalks over at Alice to see if she was about done. It looked like she was. I picked up my basket and went over to Alice.

"Alice, how about we go see if Rosalie is finished. Maybe if we get her alone she will tell us what happened," I said.

Alice looked like she was thinking and said, "Okay, Bells, I think you are right. Let us go talk to her."

I grabbed her hand with my basket in the other and headed off to find Rosalie. I heard Lauren and Jessica snickering about something as we passed them. Lauren had just finished saying, _"not handle being a whore anymore, which is why she ran away."_

I stopped dead in my tracks looked straight at Lauren and asked, "Is there something you would like to say to me, Lauren?"

Her smile vanished and she replied with a little bit of sarcasm, "Oh, I was just talking about some girl from another village. It is no one you know, Isabella."

"For your sake, Lauren, you better be telling me the truth. If I find out you were talking about, oh I do not know, say, Rosalie, you will regret it," I seethed out.

She nodded her head. Jessica and she started to actually do some work. I shook my head and continued over towards Rosalie. Alice and I found her sitting down on the ground crying into her hands. Emmett was there rubbing soft circles on her back trying to calm her down.

"Emmett, do you mind if we talk to Rosalie alone for a little while?" asked Alice.

Rosalie looked up at us, gave Emmett a small smile and nodded her head. Emmett kissed the top of her head, which she did not pull away from, and walked away to a different row.

"Come on Rose, how about we go back to my lodge to talk," I said affectionately.

Rosalie got up and followed Alice and I back to the village.

EPOV

I had been very busy patrolling the village boundaries with my father and the other warriors. I desperately wanted to talk to Isabella about that kiss but I had just not found the right time. She was either with Alice or Jasper lately and although I was glad that she was finally connecting with them, I missed her terribly. We also had no clue as to who had assaulted Isabella and almost killed Jasper. I wished with my entire being that I could find that man and rip him to shreds. I would find such pleasure in ending his life for what he had done to my love. Her bruises had all healed up nicely but she never went out alone anymore. I could tell a tiny part of her carefree existence was gone and that made me sad.

Someone bumped into me and about knocked me over. I expertly righted myself and in one motion twisted around so I was facing them. Tyler, one of the other warriors, stood in front of me trying to hold in his laughter.

I grimaced at him and asked, "Is our patrolling some kind of joke to you Tyler? If it is, you should go help the women harvest corn and leave the protection of the village to the real men."

Tyler full out laughed at me now and said, "Take a joke Edward. Loosen up man! No one is out here. You are not going to find out who attacked your precious Isabella."

"Tyler how would you feel if that happened to Angela?" I asked.

Realization dawned across his face and he said, "Hey Edward, I am sorry man, I am just getting antsy. I was trying to find something to do besides stand here. I will try to behave."

I shrugged looking down the falls to the river below. I could barely make out a figure running through the shallows of the river towards our location. I looked at the other men, holding a finger up to my lips. I crouched down low, stealthily climbing down the ledge. The other men followed my lead. Once we got to the bottom, we hid behind the trees waiting for the person to get closer. They were not even trying to be silent in their run. As he got closer, I could tell it was none other than James. What the hell is he doing out here by himself being so damn noisy?

I stepped out from behind the trees effectively stopping him where he ran and said, "James, would you like to explain why you are out here alone being so loud?"

Clearly out of breath he said, "Edward, have you not noticed I have been missing?"

Come to think of it, his mother had mentioned something about that to my father. My father and I had believed him to be upset from our confrontation over Isabella. We had thought he had just went off alone for awhile.

"We thought you wanted some time to yourself. Was that not true?" I asked.

James face lit up with anger and he yelled, "You are all a bunch of morons! I woke up almost a moon ago far down the river unconscious. It has taken me all this time to get back!"

It all made perfect sense. Someone who was out in the woods when Isabella was assaulted and Jasper attacked. What if he fell during the struggle with Jasper and hit his head and got carried down stream. He just found the wrong person!

I tried to keep my anger in check and asked, "James what were you doing out in the forest anyways? The last time anyone saw you was at the summer harvest festival. Is that the night it happened?"

James looked guiltily at me and said, "Yes that is the last night I remember before waking up down river."

Shaking with anger I asked, "Do you remember anything else about that night, like how you got out into the woods?"

James shook his head and said, "I saw Isabella walk out in the woods. I wanted to apologize for how I acted. I followed her out to the river. The last thing I remember is something or someone pushing me over the falls. After that it went dark."

What an idiot! He really must have lost his memory or he thinks playing dumb will save him. I was now radiating with venomous hostility. I would kill him! Forget the council. I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He had no time react as I hit him in the gut then the nose. I felt Tyler trying to pull me off him. I leaned up releasing my knife from its clutch and brought it down to his throat. By now he was gasping, pleading for his worthless life. Finally, with Ben's help, they lifted me off James, but not before I had given him a slight cut to his neck. Unfortunately, it was not life threatening.

"Edward, calm down! You know this is not how we are supposed to do things," Tyler breathed at me.

"Yeah man, we don't have any proof," Ben said.

I looked at them all in shock, and asked, "Did you guys here what he just said? He was in the right time and place. We have no other leads. Who else could it have been?"

Mike looked sorry and said, "We know, Edward, how about we just get him back to the village and figure this all out."

I cursed under my breath and headed back to the village to find my father. James would pay one way or another. I would make sure of it!

BPOV

Rosalie had finally cried herself to sleep on my furs. Alice was sitting next to her head, gently caressing her hair. I could not believe what Rosalie told us. I do not know if I would have been able to survive all that she had in the past two years.

_We had just got back to the lodge and sat down.___

_"Okay, Rosalie, I am sure it is very hard but we need to know what happened so the warriors can be prepared for what is to come," Alice said.___

_Soft tears fell down Rosalie's cheeks as she said, "After they captured me from our village, it took many nights for us to reach their home."___

_Taking a shuddering breath she continued, "There home was unlike anything I had ever seen. Tall structures built out of stone, constructed into the side of mountains. I was meant to be a servant to the women, catering to their every whim and wish. I was treated less than a dog. At night I was tied outside. During the day I was routinely beat when I did not perform my tasks with perfection. Luckily for me, the men from that village found it disgusting to mate with an outsider. So my maidenhood was not taken. However there are plenty of humiliating things they did to me instead. If you do not mind I would prefer to no talk about that yet."___

_Alice and I nodded our heads in understanding.___

_"Early one morning, the Chief of the village's son, Alec, decided he wanted to have me anyway, in secret. He took me down the mountainside to a private cave. He told me no one knew about this cave except for him, so no one would come looking for us there. I was so afraid, Alice! He pushed me onto the ground and started to pull up my dress. I slowly reached around for his dagger. I took a firm hold of it, and drove it deep into his belly. Then, I pushed him off me to the side and plunged it into his stomach a few more times just to make sure he would not get up. He died with a look of complete and utter shock on his face. I quickly made my way out of there and went down the rest of the way off the mountain. I knew it was many days journey back to my village but I figured if I just followed the river I would be alright. I would sleep during the daylight hours and travel at night. When I got to the waterfall near your village it was dark, and I lost my footing and fell down the side of the waterfall. I was knocked unconscious and didn't wake up until I found myself in Esme's shelter with Emmet by my side."__  
_  
After that her tears had flowed harder and she curled up into a ball falling asleep where she is right now.

Emmett peeked his head into the shelter and softly asked, "How is Rosalie doing?"

I looked up at him with a sad smile across my face and said, "She just now fell asleep. She has been through so much Emmett. I feel so heartbroken for her."

"I am sure she will tell me when she is ready. I was going to take her back to her bed, if you and Alice don't mind. Edward and the rest of the warriors are back. I think something big is going on. You might want to go see," Emmett finished.

I nodded and said, "Yes, Emmett, she would probably be more comfortable in her own bed, go ahead."

I looked at Alice and asked, "Would you like to come with me or help Emmett?"

Alice looked thoughtful and said, "I would like to help tuck in my sister. You go ahead Bells, I will catch up with you later."

I found Edward outside the council's lodge pacing back and forth. He kept shaking his head and pulling on his hair in frustration.

I took a few more steps and let my hand rest upon his shoulder. He stopped mid stride, snapped his head around and looked at me. He brought his arms out and wrapped them around my body pulling me close to him. He softly kissed the side of my head and took deep breaths of my hair.

"Oh, Isabella, you are exactly who I needed to see! Just having you here in my arms is so relaxing!" he sighed into my hair.

I smiled into his chest and said, "Shh Edward it is okay. Everything is fine. Just tell me what is wrong."

Edward leaned back, relaxing his hands on my shoulders and said, "Isabella, we caught your attacker today. He is in there right now with the council being questioned."

I gasped looking into Edwards eyes and started to shake.

Making sure I held his gaze I said, "I do not wish to see him. Please whoever it is just keep them away from me."

Edward nodded his head pulling me close to him once again and said, "You do not have to even ask my love. I will never let any harm come to you ever again."

I cringed at the endearment "my love" and quietly asked, "Edward can we talk about something?"

Edward sighed and said, "If it is about my feelings can it wait? I would really like to have that conversation in private where we will not be interrupted. I fear the council will be finished soon and I want to be here when they are."

I nodded my head into his chest and pulled away taking a step back. Edward looked a little sad by my withdrawing from the embrace but he quickly hid it.

"So, um, who is in there? Who was it Edward?" I softly asked.

Edward growled low in his throat and said, "James."

I do not know why that even surprised me but I still took a couple steps and sat down feeling woozy. Edward noticed and sat down beside me rubbing my arms up and down. I rested my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the gentle comfort Edward offered.

Carlisle walked out from the council lodge shaking his head. Esme was beside him, resting her arm around his shoulders providing support no doubt. They walked up to us with frowns upon their faces.

Carlisle spoke first and said, "Son we believe you are right. There is just no other explanation. James is one talented actor that is for sure. However, the whole council except for his father, agrees he should be executed. He is too dangerous to be a part of our village anymore. It is not like the Chief did not warn him."

Esme nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes, Edward, tomorrow when the sun is in the middle of the sky, you shall be the one to give him his end."

Carlisle spoke up and said, "As the future head warrior son, it is your right."

Edward hugged me tight to him then stood up nodding his head to his father.

"Of course father, I accept. James will never hurt another soul again," Edward said with conviction.

Carlisle smiled at his son and said, "Excellent."

He patted Edward on the back and walked away to his lodge. Esme leaned over kissing her son on his head and followed her husband.

Edward looked over at me and said, "Okay about that talk. I am ready now if you are."

I smiled at him and gestured for him to follow me. The sun was just starting to set behind the trees. It was a beautiful site and it was a shame that what I had to tell Edward would not be as beautiful as this sunset. We walked through the forest over to the falls sitting on one of our favorite logs.

I turned towards Edward, taking his hands in mine and spoke, "Edward, I wanted to talk to you about that kiss."

Before I could get anymore words out Edward had closed the distance between us, taking my chin in his hand bringing my lips to his. I had forgotten how warm his lips were. As he was about to part my lips with his tongue, I pulled back gasping for breath.

"Edward please let me finish," I quickly breathed out.

He leaned away a little, resting his hands in his lap and nodded his head for me to continue.

"Edward, you have always been there for me. I do not know what I would do with out you by my side. I love you Edward, but I am not in love with you. You are my brother, my best friend, but you are not my lover. I just do not have those kinds of feelings for you," I tried to explain.

I could see tears swimming in Edward's eyes. I felt very bad for being the cause of his pain but I could never lie to him. He was too important to me for me to ever lie to. Edward released a shaky breath as the tears started to fall down his face.

"Isabella, I am so very sorry to have kissed you and put you in this kind of position where you have to see me in such a state," he tried to calmly say.

He continued, "For the past two years, I have loved you not only like a sister, a friend, but also as someone who would like to be your mate. Although, it hurts that you do not reciprocate these feelings I have, I will wait until you do. As long as you have not chosen another as your mate, I will be here waiting, for you to choose me. I love you so very much! I would wait a lifetime for you!"

What he said touched me very deeply and I wished more than anything I could tell him I loved him like that as well. For now, all I could do was just be here for him like he is me.

I stood reaching out for his hand and asked, "Are you ready to go back to the village?"

He stood, taking my hand and we walked back to the village, not knowing we were being watched.

Unknown POV

What a fool! He would never have her! Although I failed in making her mine a few weeks ago, I would and soon. I had to finish off that fool brother of hers before he wakes and reveals my true identity.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

Chapter 5

EPOV

As the sun was starting to stream into our lodge, Emmett came rushing over to my bed saying, "Tell me Edward, tell me it is not true. Was it really that slime ball James that attacked dear Isa?"

I slowly slid my eyes open, letting them adjust to the daylight that was streaming into my lodge. As I propped my head up onto my elbow, I looked over at Emmett and said, "It would seem so, my brother. Today, when the sun is at the top of the sky, he will die by my knife."

"Ahh, what I would give to be the one to wring his scrawny neck," Emmett seethed.

I chuckled at him and said, "Well, it is my right."

"Oh, well, I will still enjoy the show. Does he get a weapon to fight back? It would surely make things more interesting," Emmett asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, it certainly would, I suppose we will see what father decides," I replied.

"Okay, I will see you then, brother. I am going to see if the women need my help," my brother replied.

I stifled a laugh as Emmett left. I would never understand why he preferred to help the women instead of us men. Although, since Rosalie was now with us, it did make perfect sense. I believe he liked our adopted sister. I wonder what I can do to help Isabella realize she loves me as I do her. After the James business is over with, I would focus on ways of gaining her affection. Maybe I would ask Alice. They have been spending a lot of time together lately. I should get up and around, see if I can be of any use to anyone.

As I just finished fastening my weapons belt into place, Isabella poked her head in. She smiled shyly at me, brushing away the hair that had fallen into her face.

"Edward, I forgot to tell you last night that Alice and I learned of how Rosalie found herself here. Um, do you have time to hear?" she asked me.

I ran my hand through my hair, pulling through the tangles that had accumulated over night.

"Yes, I do have some time. We should probably find my father so you do not have to tell the story more than once," I answered.

Isabella nodded her head in agreement and led the way out to find Carlisle. With very little effort we found him in the council lodge talking with her father. That was convenient, as her father could listen at the same time. By the time Isabella was finished, I was in shock of how Rosalie was treated. I was furthermore surprised that she even made it here alive. The gods must feel she has a purpose with us.

Isabella was standing still waiting for one of us to speak. I looked over at my father.

Carlisle took a deep breath and said, "It is clear to me that our enemies will soon be a threat. We must all be on our guard. We should also consider that they do not act kindly to being betrayed. I can guarantee you they will be searching for her and they will come here looking for her. We should decide ahead of time what our stand will be when they demand to take Rosalie back. Will we release her to them? What if they want one of our other women instead, what then?"

Chief Bill shook his head in annoyance. He looked at me, Carlisle, and then his eyes landed and stopped on Isabella.

"We will do what we have always done for the betterment of our village. Whoever they want we will give her to them," he said exasperatedly.

A groan escaped my throat and I said, "Chief Bill, what if they want your daughter?"

Chief Bill looked straight into Isabella's eyes and said, "If they choose my daughter, then she will be honored and quietly go with them."

An anguished yell reached out of my throat, as I picked up the nearest object and flung it across the room. The vase shattered into many pieces clanking onto the ground.

"Mark my words, everyone in this room. I will die a thousand times over before Isabella ever belongs to those worthless dogs!" I yelled.

Isabella was looking from me to her father with shock across her precious face. It looked as though she was waiting for the storm to explode out of her father's mouth. He did not disappoint.

"Edward, you will treat this room with respect. You will treat me and your father with respect. We will talk more on this subject if the need arises. In the meantime, Edward, you need to prepare for James' execution. His father prefers he be given a knife to defend himself with, so that his son may die an honorable death. I have no doubt you have better skills and will end his life as he deserves for attacking my daughter, and leaving my son in his currant state," finished Chief Bill.

Chief Bill nodded his head at us all and left. My father Carlisle sighed, shook his head, and left as well. I looked over to Isabella to see tears streaming down her face. All anger left me as I rushed to her cradling her against my chest. She continued to sniffle taking short small breaths into my chest. Her arms reached around my back holding me tight to her small frame.

She craned her neck looking up at me and spoke, "Edward, I could never bare the thought of you dead. Please do not ever say such things again. You must promise me, if it ever comes to that, you will let me go. I, I love you too much to see you dead because of me.

"Isabella, I have made no secret in regards to my true feelings for you. I am sorry, but I could never promise to not do everything in my power to protect you," I finished with a sad smile.

Anger flashed through her eyes as she pushed me away from her. Then I felt her hand connect with the side of my face. Oh the gods, did she just smack me? She swiftly turned and walked straight out of the lodge. I was too stunned to move for a moment. Finally, when I regained my senses, I exited the lodge as well.

Unknown POV

I could not believe my luck. Edward could very well die this day. James was going to get a weapon to defend himself with. How perfect. I had the perfect spot to watch from, nice and high in the trees. Hearing some shouting, I looked down over towards the medicine woman's tent to see Esme come running out She was yelling for the Chief that Jasper had awoken. Maybe my luck would not be so great after all.

BPOV

What the hell is wrong with me? I just hit Edward. And for what? Because he loves me, wants to protect me. No, I need to protect him from me. If he is willing to die for me, I must be willing to make him hate me. That way he will no loner endanger himself if I am chosen. Thinking back to yesterday, he did say he would give up if I joined with another.

"Isabella, I know that look," Edward sighed shaking his head. "Even if you do join with another, I will still protect you. You could never turn me against you," he finished as he walked up next to me.

I closed my eyes tight willing the tears to stay at bay. How could he say this to me? Edward had always been in my life. It would be a cruel shame for him to not walk this earth.

I blinked several times staring up at him and whispered, "Please Edward, just focus on your fight with James. I will be there afterwards and we can talk more about this. I am so sorry for hitting you but the thought of you gone terrifies me."

Edward looked so torn and tired. He smiled at me then turned to walk away.

"Everyone, Jasper is awake," I heard Esme yell.

Edward stopped and looked over at his mother. I immediately took off in a run over to the lodge my brother was in. In a few strides I was looking down at the form of my newly awakened brother.

"Oh, Jasper, thank the gods you are awake!" I exclaimed passionately as I brought his hand into mine kissing it.

Jasper looked taken aback by my outpour of emotions. He smiled at me none the less, squeezing my hand.

"Aw, Bells, you know I could not stay away from you," Jasper replied happily.

Edward and Alice came rushing in next, followed by my father. Alice was the first to speak.

"Oh, my Jazzy, I knew you would wake up. No one believed me, but I knew," Alice spoke in a rush.

Edward silently laughed at her while the Chief spoke next.

"My son, it fills me with such joy that you are back with us in your rightful place," said Chief Bill.

Jasper looked around the room, letting his eyes rest on me and asked, "Did we get there in time Bells? Did Edward stop him?"

I tensed up while Edward spoke and said, "Yes, Jasper, we got there in time, Isabella is okay. Yes, we caught him and were about to pass sentencing on him by my knife."

Confusion passed across Jasper's features as he asked, "You are okay with that Edward? I mean I thought?"

"Oh, my goodness Jasper, you are awake. We have all been so worried about you man. How are you feeling?" Emmett rushed in.

Jasper visibly gulped and said, "Um, okay I think." Jasper looked around at everyone in the room and continued, "I think I hit my head harder then I thought. Edward who did you catch out in the forest?"

Edward looked rather confused by Jasper's behavior but answered, "No one buddy, but later we figured out that it was James. Was that who you were fighting in the forest?"

Jasper shook his head trying to clear it no doubt. He replied, "Edward, it was so dark that night. Right now, I think my mind was playing tricks on me. You see I thought I saw Emmett out there."

Murderous snarls escaped Edward's throat as he glared over at Emmett and spoke, "You better pray, my brother, that his memory is playing tricks on him. You will not be breathing much longer if you did this!"

Emmett held up his hands and said, "Edward, Isa is like my sister. I look only to protect her, like you. I do not know what is going on but I will help you figure this out. Do not make an enemy out of those who are here to help."

I did not know what to think at this point. One thing was clear to me; someone was trying to pit us against each other. We should all stay strong in our faith. I reached out to take Edwards hand and then took Emmett's as well.

Looking at them both I said, "Whether blood ties us or not we have always been like family. Let us not turn on each other now when we need each other the most."

Edward sighed and said, "I am sorry for threatening you, Emmett. James must have been trying to fool us all in hopes the wrong party would be blamed. I think everyone should gather while James' punishment is carried out."

The Chief nodded his head and went outside.

Alice looked over at Jasper, taking his hand and asked, "Are you up to coming outside to watch?"

With her help he got up and they went outside. Emmett bowed his head and went out after them, mumbling about finding Rosalie.

"Edward, I do not know what is going on anymore but just be careful okay?" I begged of him.

Edward agreed saying, "Okay, my Isabella, just stay close to Jasper and Alice."

"Of course." I said.

EPOV

I came out of my lodge to see everyone assembled in the center square. James was standing in the middle, hands firmly secured behind his back. Seeing me come out, my father walks up behind him cutting through his ties and handing him his knife.

James takes the knife, bowing his head to my father, and squares off to face me. I release my knife from its clutch, holding it firmly in my right hand.  
My father, the head warrior, addresses everyone and says, "James has committed a violent act against the Chief's children. Judgment will now be passed by my son Edward. May the gods forgive James of his crimes."

I see Isabella seated towards the front, next to Jasper and Alice. She looks very tense so I smile at her hoping to relax her a bit.

"Pay attention to me," sneers James as he reaches out slicing my upper arm catching me off guard.

I stagger back, readjusting my footing and leaping forward, knife firmly outstretched. James dodges my attack moving to the side. I swiftly vault towards him smashing him to the ground whacking his knife out of his hand.

A shrill scream causes me to look up to where Isabella had been sitting. She is no longer there. In fact I could see her nowhere. Still holding James down, I look over to my father who simply shrugs his shoulders.

"Finish him off already Edward," yells Chief Bill.

"I am very sorry, I must find Isabella," I say while releasing James and turning to run out into the forest.

Feeling a burning pain in my back, I look over at James who is smirking while his knife drips with blood. I reach my hand around my back to feel wetness just before everything goes dark.

...  
_"Please tell me he will be okay Esme," says a muffled voice.___

_I strain to try and open my eyes. I feel someone holding tightly onto my hand softly stroking my hair. I hear some rustling as someone walks out, the sniffling next to me continues.___

_A quiet voice says, "Oh, Edward, what a fool I have been. I am so worried about you. Please wake up come back to us, come back to me."__  
_  
_I feel wet warm tears hitting my face. I know it is Isabella next to me. I need to force my eyes to open or hand to squeeze hers back. What is wrong with me I wonder as I drift back into unconsciousness.___

_...__  
__"When do you think he will wake up, Esme?" asks my father.__  
_  
_"Carlisle, only the gods can answer that. I have done everything I can for him," my mother softly answered.___

_I heard my father sigh and leave. I felt a warm body next to mine and by her smell I knew is was my Isabella. I wonder how long I have been asleep. She was gingerly running her fingers through my hair while sweetly humming into my ear._

"_Isabella, I am going to go check on Carlisle. This has all been very hard on him, what with loosing Emmett on the same day this happened" said my mother._

_Isabella sighed next to me and said, "I understand Esme, I can not imagine how Edward will take the news."___

_I felt Isabella lean closer to me and say, "Oh, Edward what you have missed. Your father finished James off after he almost killed you, and Emmett, he, he is gone. No one can find him anywhere."_

_I wished I could open my eyes and speak I had so many questions I wanted to ask her. Like was she okay. Why did she scream the night of James' fight? Why was my brother suddenly missing? All these things I wondered as I drifted away again._

Soft breathing woke me to see Isabella lying next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. Her arm was haphazardly thrown across my chest and her hair was splayed all around us. She truly was an angel, even in sleep. I reached out my hand to smooth the hair from her face. Her chest was slowly rising and falling with each intake of breath. She was beautiful. It took all my willpower to not lean over and kiss those soft full lips. Her big expressive eyes slowly opened to reveal her deep chocolate brown orbs.

Looking deep into my eyes, she smiled a huge smile that lit up her entire face. She picked her head up off my shoulder, shifting her body so it was almost resting on me. Tenderly, she then pressed her lips to mine, her tongue reaching out to gently rub over my lips. I responded by parting my lips and kissing her back with everything that was within me. My arms wrapped around her small body, pulling her as close to me as I could. I reveled in her taste and her smell all around me. We pulled apart gasping for breath. Looking at the smile that was firmly upon her face, I hoped she would not regret this kiss.

BPOV`

This week has been an absolute nightmare. I was so scared for Edward during that fight and then to see little Maemae, one of the village children, fall from the tree nearby, scared me so much I screamed. I am certain that is what distracted Edward. I should have stayed put but I got up to help her anyway. A lot of things have been put into perspective for me this week. Like, Jasper and I have now talked. I was able to tell him how sorry I was for all these years of mistreatment I have given him.

_"Jasper, can we talk?" I asked as I walked over to where he was sitting.___

_"Yah, sure Bells," he answered.___

_"It is really hard for me to admit this but I was wrong for how I have treated you all these years. It was very unfair for me to blame you for our mother's death. I realized it could have been just as much a result of my birth as yours," I breathed out._

_Jasper stood, grabbing my hand and bringing me to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder so that my head rested on him.___

_"Bells, it is not your fault nor is it mine. It was just her time to join the gods. Let us hold no more grief or sorrow for her. I am confident she is happy where she is and would want us to be happy too," Jasper said with so much emotion.___

_I nodded my head in agreement and replied, "Thank you for always being so understanding, my brother. I love you and I am so lucky to have you in my life."_

_A few tears fell from Jasper's eyes as he said, "Aw, Bells, I love you too."__  
_  
I know now, without a doubt, that I do love Edward the way he loves me. Lately, it is like I have to almost loose someone to appreciate my true feelings for them. First with Jasper and now Edward. I only hope Edward will be okay as well. There is no way I can ever imagine my life without him in it. I know now that I want him to be my mate. I swear if he wakes up I will show him and tell him.

No one knows what has become of Emmett. Esme says that Rosalie has been crying herself to sleep every night. The warriors have searched all over. Jasper worries maybe it has to do with what he said and Rosalie has expressed her anger towards him for it. Earlier today, Alice and Rosalie got into a fight over that very difficult issue. I do not know what to think. I am just glad James finally got what he deserved by Carlisle's hand. He had created so much trouble in the past moons time. His attack on me, hurting Jasper, and then Edward, were a list of grievances that could not be looked over. I wished I could have ended him myself.

I fell asleep with thoughts of Edward. I awoke the next morning with him stroking my hair and staring at me. Remembering my promise to myself I wasted no time to entangle myself with him and kiss him with all my love. Once we broke apart I gave him the most blinding smile I could muster.

"Oh, Edward, you are awake!" I exclaimed.

Realizing I was basically laying on top of him I shifted my body to lean off of him. In turn he tightened his arms around me holding me in place.

He smiled back at me and said, "Please do not move, I like you here."

I laughed at him and said, "Okay, I like it as well."

"Edward, I need to tell you something," I said speaking up.

Edward, looking serious, answered, "Anything Isabella, you can tell me anything."

" I...," I started to say.

"Edward, oh my boy! You are awake. Thank the gods you are awake!" shrieked Esme as she rushed to his side.

Blushing, I rolled off of Edward and stood to my feet.

"I should go, Edward, I will talk to you soon," I quickly breathed out and exited the lodge.

I noticed Carlisle, my father, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all briskly walking to the lodge Edward was in. No doubt, they were going to welcome him awake. Running my hands over my face I sighed and walked into the forest.

I made my way down the rocky side of the waterfall till I reached the bottom. I then gingerly made my way underneath the waterfall into the cave behind it. This was Edward's and my special place and I would often come here to just think. He was the only one who knew of its existence. I slid down onto the pile of furs we kept here and tried to figure out where exactly to go from here.

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to a velvet voice saying, "I knew I would find you here, my love."

"Oh, my Edward, you should still be resting! Is your back okay?" I rushed out.

He chuckled and replied, "I have been resting a whole week. I feel great, do not worry."

I looked up into Edward's kind eyes, reaching up my hand to pull his face down to mine. He gladly complied and pressed his lips firmly to mine. My lips parted while my tongue darted out searching for his. I quickly found it as our tongues tangled together. My other hand slid down over his back feeling his perfectly toned muscles beneath my hand. One of his hands was next to me, holding his weight above us while the other was rubbing soft circles on my stomach. He pulled his lips from mine before taking a deep breath of air and then continued pressing soft gentle kisses from my chin down to my neck.

"Oh, Isabella," he breathed on my neck, "I love you."

I grazed my hands up his back finding his hair and sighed, "Edward, I love you too, so much it hurts sometimes."

I spread my legs wider, wrapping them around his back pulling him as close to me as I could. His hard erection pressed into my center and I had never felt anything so wonderful in my life. My hips bucked up meeting his and almost instantaneously it shocked Edward into full awareness and he rolled off me. He sat resting his elbows on his knees, roughly running his hands through his hair.

I reached out my hand gently touching his shoulder and asked, "Edward, did I do something wrong?"

Edward's head shot up looking at me and in an anguished voice he responded, "Isabella, you could never do anything wrong. I just think maybe we should talk about our intentions before we get very intimate and do things we can not take back."

Nodding my head in understanding I said, "Okay I will start. I know that before I said I did not love you like that. Edward, I was wrong, so very wrong. While you were unconscious, I realized some things about us. I love you more than my own life! I will do anything I can to ensure we are together. With the threat of our enemies growing closer, I do not think we should waste anymore time not being together."

No tears fell from Edward's face this time, as the biggest smile I had ever seen spread across his beautiful features. He leaned forward, pulling me into his warm embrace. My head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck as I took in a deep breath of his heavenly scent.

Edward's hands came up to gently push my shoulders back. He looked into my eyes and spoke in earnest, "Isabella, I do not wish to waste anymore time either. Would you do me the honor of becoming my mate in one week's time?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

EPOV

Isabella stared deeply back into my eyes. Her face glowed unlike anything I have ever seen. She was a vision of divine beauty. Isabella reached out her hand to lightly caress my cheek to which I immediately leaned into. Her gentle touch was amazing.

"Edward," she spoke with heartfelt emotion, "Nothing would give me greater joy then becoming your mate and the sooner the better."

I beamed back at her and said, "Isabella, you have made me the happiest man alive. I love you so much!"

I stood, extending my hand out for hers.

I gently pulled her up while saying, "Come on, my love, let us give the village our joyous news."

Bella nodded in agreement while her lips curled into a blinding smile.

We made our way out of the cave and up the waterfall cliff with little trouble. She was practically as agile as I was. Since we had the threat of our enemies closely approaching, I thought I would further her training. Not all of the women of our village had bothered to learn how to fight, but Isabella already knew some basic self defense. It was my hope for her to become as skilled as my mother. If ever I could not be around to protect her, I wanted her to stand some kind of chance against our enemies. I would have to talk to my mother about this soon. I am sure she would be happy to help me teach Isabella.

Alice was the first one to notice us walking back into the village. She wasted no time running up to us, grabbing Isabella out from under my arm and hugging her close.

Alice leaned back, holding Isabella at arms length and squeals, "Bells, spill! I can tell something is different with you two."

She looked back and forth between Isabella and I.

My Isabella smiles and says, "Yes Alice, you are very correct something is different. We are planning to be joined in one week's time."

Alice smiles brightly, releases Isabella and starts jumping up and down, "Oh, Bells, this is just so perfect. Now we can have our joining ceremony at the same time!"

Isabella chuckles and nods, "Sure, Alice, why not. I am sure my father would be very proud to have both his children joined on the same day. It will truly be perfect."

"Okay, Bells, we have got to start planning now. Edward say goodbye to your future mate. We are going to go find the perfect material for our gowns," Alice gushed.

Isabella shakes her head at her adopted sister still smiling. She then takes a few slow steps toward me, all the while keeping me locked in her gaze. Slowly, she wraps her arms around my neck, nuzzling her face under my chin. Pulling back while still looking into my eyes she raises onto her toes. I meet her half way, letting my lips graze over hers in a very soft gentle kiss.

Isabella untangles herself from me, steps back and says, "Alright, Alice, let us go plan our ceremonies. Edward, I will see you

Smirking she turns and walks off with Alice.

Isabella was definitely something else. I knew that I would never tire of being her mate, certain that would always keep me on my toes.

Since she left to go plan with Alice, I decided I would make the announcement myself. I was sure that the whole tribe would be excited to hear our news.

I strode through the village with renewed confidence. The love of my existence and I would soon be one.

Jasper notices me and walks up, smacking me lightly on the shoulder.

"So you and my sister?" he asks laughing.

I could not contain my smile as I replied, "Yes, Jasper, I asked her to be my mate and she accepted."

I heard a gasp from behind me as I turned and saw the Chief. Well, this was not the way I planned on telling him. I figured there was no time like the present.

Putting on my most respectful tone I said, "Chief Bill, earlier I asked Isabella to be my mate in one week's time and to my great joy she accepted. I know it is customary to ask the father first but I figured everyone knew this was coming anyway so it would not be much of a shock. I hope you will be as happy about this as we are."

Unfortunately, he did not look happy. In fact, for a few moments he stood there not saying a word.

I was starting to get very worried when Chief Bill spoke up saying, "Edward, thank you for coming forth and telling me your wonderful news. It warms my heart that my daughter will be well cared for by someone like you. She could not ask for a better man as her mate. I hope she realizes that."

"On the contrary, sir, I am the lucky one," I boasted proudly.

He shook his head, "Well, if that is all, I will be on about my business. You have my blessing and can announce it tonight at dinner."

The Chief nodded at me, smiled at Jasper and walked away.

"He is so strange sometimes," Jasper commented.

I sighed, "Yes I have noticed that as well."

I looked around the village wondering if I could spot my father.

"Um, Jasper, I will catch up with you later. I am going to find my father," I said as I clapped my hand on his shoulder.

I found my father by our lodge chatting quietly with my mother. My mother noticed me and looked up with a beautiful smile.

"Aw, my Edward, how are you feeling?" she asked. "Your back must still be quite sore my son."

I gave my mother a slight smile, "No, mom, I am feeling great actually."

My father's face lit up, "Would that have something to do with a certain girl named Isabella?"

I actually blushed, "Yes, father, it would . I asked her today to be my mate and she accepted. In one week's time we will be joined. Alice wants to have our ceremonies at the same time. And Isabella agreed," I chuckled.

They both jumped up, giving me a huge hug which knocked me off balance before they both murmured, "Congratulations our son."

I chuckled, hugging them back, "Thank You."

My father sighed, "I wish your brother would be here to see the ceremonies."

My mother, Esme, frowned, "Carlisle, shh, you do not want Rosalie to hear. She has barely stopped crying all week. I think she really cares for him."

"Esme, I am aware, but hiding from it will not help. Rosalie needs to try and cope like everyone else," said my father sadly.

I shook my head, "Well, I am going to go get ready for dinner. I will see you both then."

I was worried about Emmett too. According to what I had heard, he had been missing since the night of James' death. No one knew what happened and if they did they had not come forward and said so. How could someone just go missing like that? He was my baby brother and I should have been around to look out for him. I need to figure out what happened to him.

RPOV

Carlisle was right, I did need to try and cope. Emmett would not want me to dwell on things I could not change. I wanted to run to Carlisle and tell him everything, but I knew the consequences if I did. They would kill him. I knew them well and I knew they would make good on their word and end his life if I spoke up. They would be here soon anyway. I just hope Emmett is not in too bad of shape by the time they show up. Thinking back to that night one week ago, brought both good and bad memories.

_"I was hoping I might find you here," I heard Emmett say as he came up behind me.___

_I was sitting down by the stream where Emmett had found me. I was thinking about how so much had changed since I had met Emmett almost one month ago. It was like love at first sight for me. Once I saw Emmett, I knew there could never be another for me. His big goofy exterior held a soft tender man on the inside. I suppose it helped that he was the most handsome man I had ever seen.___

_"Rosalie, I really need to talk to someone. Do you have time to listen?" Emmett asked quietly.___

_I looked up at Emmett, something was really troubling him, that was apparent.___

_I smiled at Emmett delicately, "I always have time for you Em."___

_He grimaced and sat down facing me and spoke, "Okay, here goes. Um, I am not quite sure how to say this but I really like you. I have these feelings for you I have never had for anyone. So it makes me question some things I have done that I am not very proud of."___

_Emmett glanced at my face before continuing, "I have always been very jealous of Edward. He was the first born and a natural warrior. Everything has always come so easily to him, including Isabella."___

_I was not sure if I liked where this was going, but he chose me above all others to talk to. I felt that I owed it to him to hear him out. I nodded my head at Emmett, encouraging him to continue.___

_Emmett sighed, "For the past couple years I have been trying to figure out a way to get Isabella to notice me. I thought just being a good friend would help. So instead of training with the warriors, I took up tool making and helping the women with most all their tasks." He shook his head. "I hoped this would give me extra time with Isa to bond with her but you could tell she was still always favoring him. I finally decided that if she would not come to me willingly, I would just take her for myself. You know, take her forcefully before Edward ever could. At least that way I would have that before he would."___

_By now tears were haphazardly falling down Emmett's soft cheeks. He reached up a hand brushing them away. I was trying to decide if I should be scared but I reminded myself this is Emmett and he has always been very kind to me.___

_I took a deep breath. "Since you are telling me this, can I assume your feelings have changed toward your brother and Isabella?" I asked.___

_"Yes, Rosalie, oh yes, I just do not know what to do to possibly make this right. You must realize now that I was the one who attacked Isabella, and almost killed Jasper for Gods sake," he sighed exasperatedly.___

_Emmett looked down at his hands. "I am sure my brother will want to kill me but I think I just need to go tell them all the truth. Alice will hate me for sure," he sadly admitted.___

_I leaned forward wrapping my arms around his huge body. "Emmett I have learned that sometimes forgiveness can be a very hard thing. Those who can learn to forgive will get the greatest joy and relief in their heart. They will be lighter and the gods will rejoice in them."___

_I looked up into his soft blue eyes. I saw only sadness and regret in them. I truly believed he was sorry.___

_ "Emmett, sometimes we can not help who we want but we can learn from our mistakes. I think you are on your way of learning from your mistakes. I can promise you that no matter what the council decides, I will be there for you."___

_True happiness shone from Emmett's eyes into mine.___

_"Oh, Rosy, you are an angel sent from the gods. If they should decide to end my life for my mistakes, just know that I love you above all else. You have shown me what true love and forgiveness is," he brightly stated.___

_I leaned up and planted my lips firmly against his, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. He responded eagerly by gently lifting me to rest upon his lap. We passionately kissed until we were panting for breath. In that moment I knew, if the gods might soon take Emmett from me for his crimes, I wanted to know the man I had fallen in love in all the ways lovers should.___

_I steadied myself, resting my palm to Emmett's cheek. "My love, before we go back and find out your fate. I want you and I to become mates in all ways," I softly spoke. "Before the gods, let us become one for we may not have the opportunity later on."___

_Emmett gasped, "Rosy, are you sure baby? We do not have to do that. You never know, they might take mercy on me."___

_I shook my head. "I have wasted too many years doing what others wish. Being told what to do, not having any choice in my own life. Emmett, I love you and I want you now, the others be damned."___

_Fire ran through Emmett's features at my declaration. He gently brought his lips back to mine, kissing me with everything he had. I peppered my lips everywhere on his face I could reach. I caressed his arms, his back, and his chest.___

_Slowly, Emmett reached around my back loosening my top, letting it fall to the ground. My breasts were free before his hungry gaze. He brought his hand up to softly caress my peak, rubbing my nipple between his fingers. Looking into my eyes he lowered his mouth onto my nipple reaching his tongue out to twirl around it. Desire coursed through my body. I pushed my chest closer to him, needing more. Emmett's other hand slid down my waste rubbing relaxing motions on my stomach.___

_Wanting to take a bit of control, I pushed him back onto the soft ground below us. I was now hovering over Emmett, exploring his muscular body. He was simply perfect. I reached down to touch his manhood and he did not disappoint, he was large to be sure. With gentle ease, I untied his loin cloth, and laid it off to the side. Emmett stared up into my eyes as his hands slid down my waist to unclasp my skirt. I lifted my hips so he could easily remove it.___

_We lay there for a few moments, fully exposed to one another, taking in each other's beauty. Emmett's hands cupped my butt as he turned us over.___

_Emmett smiled at me before speaking, "Rosy you are truly a beauty. I could never ask for a better mate. I will love you and only you from this day on. You are everything to me."___

_Emmett's voice was full of loving conviction.__  
__"Emmett, I loved you from the first moment I saw you. You saved me when no one else could. You are my mate, my love from this day on," I said as a tear of joy slipped out of my eye.___

_With that, Emmett positioned his hips in between mine and gently thrust forward. We made love for the first time under the stars and it was magical. I would not take it back for anything.___

_Afterwards, we rested in each other's arms basking in each other's company. All too soon we were interrupted by voices shouting down stream.___

_ Fear like I had never seen coursed through Emmett's features as he whispered, "Rosy, quick get dressed. I will help you get up that tree. There is no time to run."___

_I did as he said and scampered up the tree. I looked back at him and reached my arm down beckoning him to come up as well. He shook his head and walked forward as they came upon him. They wasted no time in knocking him down, shouting curses at him for existing. I tried very hard not to scream out as they bound and gagged him. I knew who they were. They were the same monsters I had recently escaped from. No doubt they were looking for me and Emmett was taking my place. The only thing that kept me in place was the fact that I knew it was what he would want. There was no sense in us both being caught.___

_I contained my anger as I heard them laughing about how he would make excellent bait for what they truly wanted. They were planning on collecting their woman soon.___

_A man I did not recognize spoke up, "You are not so tough now are you? You are the perfect person to gain who I truly desire. Many suns I have a watched her grow into the beautiful women she is today. She will be my Queen. Oh, yes just one more half moon, and then I will claim her as my own."___

_"Come on, Jacob, we need to go. We do not need the nearby village knowing of our presence until we are ready," spoke a woman with reddish blonde hair.___

_"Tanya, just because you are my sister does not mean you have any influence over my decisions. Be quiet," the man named Jacob bellowed.___

_This Tanya, I realized, I knew. She had never been kind to me. It is no surprise she is related to someone like Jacob who seemed just as evil. I wonder who he wants from our village?___

_Jacob looked at his men and said, "If anyone should find Emmett before the trade, kill him without thought. He is only a bargaining piece and his life means little to me."___

_"Aw, brother if that is how you feel, why do you not let me have some fun with the male in the mean time?" Tanya begged. "He could make a very handsome pet."___

_Jacob sneered at his sister, "Keep you hands to yourself woman!"___

_With that they drug Emmett off deep into the woods._

Soft silent tears fell from my eyes with that memory. I knew I should just tell everyone but I could not risk Emmett's life. I had to wait until they brought him to the village. They said they wanted to trade him so hopefully the trade will happen with no problems. Surely Emmett's life is more important then some girl from our village. Maybe when I see Emmett again I can convince him to just keep quiet about the mistakes he made. Edward and Jasper would surely not make the trade if they knew. I must make sure they never find out.

BPOV

Alice and I spent the rest of the afternoon picking out the material we wanted to make our gowns out of. She had some really great ideas and I knew with her help, both our gowns would be exquisite! My father had come in at some point during our work to congratulate me and telling me not to screw this up. Of course I would not. Edward was amazing and I would love him for all time. It was just about time to go out to the evening dinner. Normally, Alice and I help with its preparation, but tonight we were just too busy.

We walked out of our lodge and noticed Rosalie sitting on the other side of the fire by herself. I felt really bad for her. She had been so miserable since Emmett went missing. I just wished there was some way I could help her. I felt Alice grab my hand and shake her head.

"Bells, I know you feel bad for her and I do too. However, she has had no right to be so harsh to Jasper this past week. He could not help what he saw. She is my sister and I love her dearly, but I think we should give her a little more time," Alice sadly said.

I did not completely agree with Alice, I thought Rosalie desperately looked like she needed someone to talk to. I suppose it could wait until tomorrow though. I nodded my head at Alice and looked to where Jasper and Edward might be. I saw Edward with Jasper grabbing some food and drink. I nudged Alice and made my way over toward our men.

Coming up behind Edward, I reached my arms around his waist, holding him tight.

"Oh, I missed you today," I happily stated as I looked up at him.

Hearing my voice, Edward relaxed and chuckled, "My Isabella, it has not been very long but I missed you as well."

Turning around he thrust a dish to me. "Here you are, my love, I made you a dish as well. How about we go sit down and enjoy our meal before it is time for our announcement."

I nodded my head in agreement as we settled down to enjoy our food. Not long after, Alice and Jasper joined us as well.

I sighed, "You know, you guys, I feel really bad that we are all sitting over here together while Rosalie is sitting by herself looking just miserable."

Alice grumbled beside me while Jasper looked up and asked, "Do you want me to go ask her if she would like to sit us, dear sister?"

Always the sweet brother Jasper was. He never seemed to have any reservations about extending his kindness onto others. I wish I would have come to my senses sooner with my brother. He was definitely a gem.

I smiled at Jasper, "No, that is okay, Alice thinks we should give her a little bit more time to herself. Being that she is her sister I am sure she is right."

Edward reached out, wrapping his arm around me in comfort. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

We all finished with our food and now was the time for announcements and dancing. Edward squeezed my hand pulling me up with him. We walked to the center of the fire circle and waited until everyone's attention was on us.

Edward spoke up, "Everyone, I would like to give you the joyous news that in one week's time Isabella and I will be joined. We have the blessing of Chief Bill and my father. I hope you will join us in celebrating the most important day of Isabella and my life. Alice and Jasper have asked that we have a joint ceremony to celebrate our combining families and we've agreed."

As Edward finished, I simply smiled at everyone. It was customary for the man to make the announcement; which was honestly just fine with me. I would have most likely got it all mixed up. Edward had always been such a fluid speaker and for that I was grateful.

Edward pulled me close to him with an enormous smile gracing his face. No doubt he was pleased that it was official. I was most certainly his and now everyone knew it. May the gods help anyone who ever might try to touch me after this day. After many well wishes and dancing, I was feeling very tired. It had been a very long day.

"Edward, I think I am going to go to sleep now. Will you walk me back to my lodge," I sleepily asked.

Edward stopped swaying and took my hand in his leading me back. Once we were in front of my lodge he stood before me reaching his hand up to softly rub my cheek with his thumb. He brought his hand down to get something out of his clutch bag.

He gingerly lifted up the most gorgeous necklace I have ever seen.

"Now that we are to soon be mated would you please wear this necklace as a symbol of my love for you?" Edward tenderly asked.

I blinked back my tears of joy; my voice caught in my throat, so I simply nodded my head and turned around. Edward brought the necklace around my neck as I lifted my hair. He easily tied it in to place. I turned back around to stare into his gorgeous eyes.

"Perfect, Isabella, no other word can describe how beautiful you look wearing that necklace," Edward passionately stated.

I smiled in agreement, finally finding my voice, "I love you Edward, always and forever."

He leaned down, catching my lips with his. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. We kissed until we were out of breath. I gave him one last quick peck and walked into my lodge.

It was hard to believe in just one more week, I would not need to go to my own lodge. We would be sharing one and I would be his mate in all aspects. I was a little scared to make love for the first time but I knew with Edward it would be nothing short of spectacular. I lay down onto my furs, falling into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about Edward and our perfect future together. I could not wait. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

Chapter 7

EMPOV

I had been with these nasty dogs for almost a whole week now, at least I think. The days had been falling together lately. I would often just pass out with exhaustion from her "play sessions," as she called them. I shuddered with the thought of Tanya. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was even a woman. The things she got off on were simply maddening. Normally they keep my hands bound behind my back, but today, Tanya had my arms tied around a nearby tree.

"Tanya, are you about done?" Jacob asked. "He looks like he is about to pass out again and I would just love for him to be awake to hear what I am about to say."

"Argh, brother, just a few more lashes to his pretty skin?" pleaded Tanya.

Seemingly ignoring his sister Jacob continues, "My men, when the sun is about to set this next day, we will walk straight into the nearby village. I will take what is mine and offer this worthless man,." pointing at me, "to the Chief in exchange."

They all shouted in agreement. Their barbaric behavior made me sick. As if I will sit idly by while they take any woman from our village.

BPOV

Alice and I had finished our gowns in record time. Later today we would be joined with our loves and I was so excited. We still had no idea what had happened to Emmett and I could tell it had been weighing on Edward. I looked across the common area to see Edward running his hands through is hair in frustration. He was sitting down leaning over. He appeared to be sewing something, which was very odd behavior for him. I stifled a laugh looking over to what Alice was doing.

Alice was sitting down on the ground cross legged with a look of determination on her face.

"Alice, darling, what are you doing?" I asked coyly.

"Bells," she whined, "I am trying to decide what kind of decorations we want."

I laughed, "Alice, you do know decorations are not necessary right?"

She glared up at me, "Bells, I know they are not necessary but this is our ceremony and it will be perfect!"

I held up my hands, "Okay, okay, of course it will be perfect honey. You go ahead and do what ever you need to do. Um, let me know if you need any help."

With that Alice jumped up, "Bells, I just realized we need to start getting ready."  
She grabbed my hand and started to drag me off.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked trying to stop her.

She looked over at our lodge and her eyes flashed with some kind of realization, "Bells, we need to get our soaps and head down to the stream. We need to bath thoroughly and then dress. Then we need to stand in the scent smoke before our ceremony."

"Alice, calm down. What about the decorating you wanted done?" I asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Um, we will get Jazz to delegate the decorations. I do not think he is doing anything anyway," she said slyly.

I shook my head at her and let go of her shoulders. Very easily we found Jasper and it was no surprise to me that he happily agreed.

We made it down to the stream and got bathed and clean. As I was finishing up, I noticed Rosalie was sitting by the edge with tears falling down her face. Alice noticed as well, so we helped each other fasten up our gowns. I walked over to where Rosalie was and sat down next to her. Alice did the same and sat on the other side of her.

I reached up my hand to gently swipe the hair from Rosalie's eyes.

I gave her a slight smile, "Rosalie, do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She looked up from the ground, "Oh, Isabella, I am so sorry. I truly am. I am so terribly worried about Emmett."

Alice reached up to run her hands softly over Rosalie's back.

"Rosy, my big sister, I am sorry you are hurting." Alice said taking a deep breath and glaring straight into Rosalie's eyes. "Do you know what happened to Emmett?"

I gasped holding my hand to my mouth.

Rosalie glared back at her sister, "I would do anything to protect Emmett! You have no right to interrogate me, dear sister. Do you not remember it was I who protected you from those monsters? I let you hide while they drug me off. I suffered unspeakable horrors by their hands."

With that, Rosalie got up and strode back into the village.

"Alice, I think you were right and we should just let her be. I am sorry for what she said to you, but Alice, you have to know she made the choice to protect you. No one made her. Please do not feel bad, this is our special day." I reasoned with her.

Alice made a funny face at me, "Silly Bells, I do not feel guilty, but Rosalie is hiding something. Something we need to know, I just wish she would tell us what it is."

I grabbed Alice's hand and we walked back to the village. We then took part in the smoke ceremony with the other women. Esme came and took the place of our mother since we both had none. I was very touched that she had.

"Oh, girls, you both look so beautiful!" Esme gushed.

She wrapped us in her arms and then gave us each a kiss on the cheek. All the women from our tribe followed in similar suit. The sun had just set and the men had been having their ceremony out by the fire. I believed they had just finished as had we.

All the women had filed out and Esme stood towards the entrance of the lodge.

"Okay, it is time my darlings. Alice, you are to go first and then Isabella. I will be waiting out there to watch you both join your true loves. Enjoy yourselves,." Esme smiled and walked out.

Alice and I looked at each other joined hands and smiled.

"This is it Alice, we will no longer be single after tonight. I love you as my sister. Let us do this!" I stated with confidence.

She nodded her head, we faced forward and she led us out.

EPOV

I had been working on my ceremonial robe since the sun had risen. I had caught Isabella several times glancing over at me, trying to contain her giggles. This was a very important day for me and I just wanted to make sure my robe was perfect. This day had been in the making since the day Isabella was born. In one way or another, I had loved her since then.

Currently, Alice and Isabella were down by the stream bathing. Later, just before our joining ceremony, they were to have the smoke ceremony with the women while us men were having ours.

I noticed Jasper and some of his friends, Seth and Quil, were hanging up assorted flowers and feathers. I had to stop myself from laughing. It was clear Alice must have talked him into it.

"Edward," said an obnoxious voice,. "are you sure you want to join Isabella? I mean, you do have other options you know," asked Lauren.

"Lauren," I sneered. "There is no other woman in the world that I would rather join with. I am aware of my options and I am certainly not interested. Is that clear? Or do I need to make it even clearer for you?"

She looked down and shook her head scurrying off.

Just then, Rosalie came running up by way of the stream. Her hands were mostly covering her face and she looked a mess.

I ran over to her grabbing her arm, "Rosalie, is something wrong? Is Isabella alright?" I implored.

Rosalie shook her head and bitterly said, "Of course you think only of her. She is fine."

Letting go of her arm and taking a step back I said, "Okay, that is good, but what is wrong with you? Did someone hurt you?"

"I worry for your brother, Edward. That is all," Rosalie sadly admitted.

I sighed, "Rosalie, I do as well, so much. If there was anything I could do to help him, I surely would. You must know this."

Hope flickered into her eyes as she asked, "Edward, do you mean it?"

"Of course I do!" I solemnly said.

Rosalie grabbed my hands in hers, "Okay, Edward, they took your brother almost a week ago. Tonight they plan to bring him back. They plan to exchange him for a woman of their choosing from our village. If you could just"

I cut her off asking, "Wait, Rosalie, who took Emmett?"

She glanced up at me, "Edward, those dogs that kept me prisoner all those years, the same monsters that always come to your village asking for a woman. Please tell me that whoever they ask for you will just give her to them. Surely your brother means more to you than someone else."

Fear seized through my core. It was to happen tonight. The day I had been dreading. I looked down at Rosalie, she had such hope in her eyes. I did not wish to crush her. Wait, she said this happened a week ago. Why did she not tell us then?

Bracing myself to appear calm I asked, "Rosalie, why did you not tell us after it happened? Why wait till now?"

Closing her eyes she replied, "I heard them say if anyone was to come looking for him, that they would kill him without thought. Edward, I just could not risk his death. He is the most important person to me now. I love him and although you do not know this, he and I are mates."

To say I was shocked would be an enormous understatement. They were mates? When? How? I would ask her those questions later. I could sort of see her reasoning, but she still should have told us. We could have gotten some kind of defense ready. As it was we had very little time to prepare. We would need to act as though we knew nothing. Go on about our ceremonies as normal. One thing was for sure, this needed to stop. We could not keep giving our women away to them. We needed to stand up for ourselves or this would never end. Somehow, I would get my brother back and prevent them from taking anyone tonight.

I gave Rosalie's hands a gentle squeeze, "Do not worry, my sister. We will retrieve Emmett back."

She nodded her head and shuffled into the lodge. I knew that I needed to talk to my father. Deciding my robe was finished; I set it down and went to find my father.

...

It was almost time for the joining ceremonies. I think the warriors and I had come up with a decent strategy. My father, Carlisle, was very upset and it took all my convincing to stop him from finding Rosalie and yelling at her. He was right; we could have easily ambushed them had we known sooner. Rosalie's fear had blinded her into doing what was wrong.

The plan was for Jasper and I to be in our expected places. In the mean time, all of the warriors would be in strategic positions ready to take on any attack. Some were mixed in with the group heavily armed while others were in trees with arrows. Even Jasper and I were armed more than we normally would be for this kind of function. I also carried Isabella's weapon that she had been training with. She had thought me silly and overprotective at the time, but had still agreed for the extra lessons with my mother and I.

Everyone who had fighting skill had been warned and armed. My mother vowed she would help keep everyone safe. She was a fierce fighter. I desperately hoped no one I loved would be lost tonight.

My attention was brought to the ceremony at hand as Alice slowly walked towards Jasper. The gown she had chosen was a soft yellow color decorated with intricate beads and designs. It was two pieces with the top having sleeves that flowed down to her wrists and left her stomach exposed. The bottom was a bit simpler and hugged her hips tightly, flowing all the way to the ground.

Isabella followed behind her. My breath caught as I took her in. Her gown was a soft blue and the top squeezed her tightly. The top was sleeveless and had no patterns at all, but the bottom bellowed out and had sewn patterns of white flowers. It fell all the way to her feet. Isabella noticed me taking her in and blushed lightly. She was a true vision of beauty.

Alice and Isabella both reached Jasper and I and we each took their hands in ours. Since Alice and Jasper were to go first the Chief looked to them.

"Jasper, my son and Alice, my adopted daughter, we are here this eve to join you two as mates for all time."

Chief Bill looked at Jasper, "Do you agree to take Alice as your mate? To care for her, protect her, and provide for her and any children you both may have?"

Jasper nodded and said, "With my whole heart, yes."

Chief Bill nodded and looked to Alice, "Alice, do you agree to take Jasper as your mate? To care for him, take care of your lodge, and any children you both my have?"

Alice smiled and said, "Without any doubts, yes."

It was clear Alice was trying to contain her excitement. The Chief nodded and stepped back.

"It is my extreme joy to proclaim Jasper and Alice joined. Please, kiss her my son so that we may witness your commitment to each other," the Chief announced.

Jasper turned towards Alice and they shared their first kiss as a joined couple. I was very happy for them. I could see a few tears slipping out of Isabella's eyes. Jasper and Alice clasped hands and went to sit down with everyone else.

The Chief then turned his attention toward Isabella and me.

"Edward, it is such an honor to join you with my daughter this eve. You are truly a perfect match for her," Chief Bill boasted.

The Chief looked at me and asked, "Edward, do you agree to take Isabella as your mate? To care for her, protect her, and provide for her and any children you both may have?"

I smiled hugely, "With everything that I am, yes."

The Chief nodded and looked at Isabella and asked, "Isabella, do you agree to take Edward as your mate? To care for him, take care of your lodge, and any children you both my have?"

Isabella looked over into my eyes and replied, "There is nothing"

She was interrupted by a man shouting, "She does not!"

All heads turned to look for the source of the voice. Faster than I expected, my father dashed behind him bringing him forward with a knife securely held to his neck.

My father seethed, "How dare you interrupt my son's joining ceremony! State your business quickly."

The man simply laughed at him and replied, "My business is with that lovely woman there."

He gestured toward Isabella.

Instinctively, I placed myself in front of Isabella, shielding her from his view. I felt her hand come up and hold tightly to my bicep.

Carlisle answered, "Young man, I am afraid you are mistaken. She is to join my son, Edward, and you could not possibly have anything you need to say to her."

The man chuckled, "What if I told you, old warrior, that I have your youngest son and I wish to make a trade?"

My father shook his head. He already knew this, it was no shock to him.

"Then I would tell you to give me my son or you will die," Carlisle fumed.

The man again just laughed, "Oh, old man, if you so much as touch one hair on my head, your son will be dead before you can blink. I am not sorry to tell you he is not here. Somewhere close by, my men have him. They were instructed to kill him if I was hurt in any way."

This monster was intolerable. Of course I would choose Isabella above all else but I did not want my brother dead either. I could tell my father did not wish to negotiate with him in the slightest.

Just then Chief Bill strode up and asked, "Young man, what is your name?"

The man appraised the Chief and answered, "My name is Jacob. I come from the village far away in the mountains. As I am sure you have realized, it is once again time for us to choose a woman from your village. I am the new Chief of my village and I choose her."

Again he pointed to Isabella.

The Chief nodded, "That is Isabella, my daughter. As long as you return Emmett, Isabella will be honored to go with you. However since she is the daughter of the Chief, I do not wish her disgraced. May I implore as to what your plans for her would be?"

Jacob smiled, "She will be my mate."

Liquid fire ran through my blood. She would never belong to him! A menacing growl passed through my lips to which I felt Isabella shiver behind me. I wrapped a comforting arm around her, holding her close.

Ignoring me, the Chief said, "That will be good. Maybe we could draw up some kind of treaty. That way in the future instead of taking woman we can simply come to agreements. Seeing as she is a Chief's daughter, I think this would be fair."

"I see no reason why we can not do that. While we do that, could you please contain your daughter to your lodge?" he asked. "I do not want her to try to run off with that man who is holding her," Jacob scoffed.

I had to think quickly. I could not believe the Chief was agreeing to this insanity.

The Chief looked over at my father, "Carlisle, let him go, and please take my daughter to my lodge."

My father shook his head in agreement releasing Jacob and walking over towards me and Isabella.

I fiercely shook my head at my father, "There is no way I am letting him have her."

"Father, what is wrong with you?" I screamed.

He walked up to me leaning in close to my ear and said, "Son, calm yourself, we can solve nothing in this moment. Let me take her to her lodge."

Isabella then leaned on her toes kissing my cheek and breaths, "Edward, remember the promise we made this past week? I will meet you in the woods, you know where my love."

_Ah, smart girl_, I thought to myself.

I smiled so that only she could see, and give her to my father. I turn and quickly walk off to the side. The Chief pats Jacob on the back and they walk over into the council lodge. Someway or another we will figure this out. Jasper discreetly walks over to my side with Alice.

"Brother, what are we going to do?" Jasper asks.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"I do not know. Clearly, I can not just let them take her. However, it might be suicide and I do not wish to bring that upon you, brother," I whispered.

Jasper shook his head, "No, Edward, I will not sit by either. My father is wrong. We have put up with this blasphemy for far too long. No more, my brother. We must fight back."

Alice added simply, "I agree. I love Bells, she is my sister."

I smiled at my two friends, "Okay, first I will get Isabella somewhere safe. Then we need to rescue my brother. Discreetly gather who you can. I will speak with my father. Please know that we are most likely being watched. Once you have gathered who you can, meet me at the top of the waterfall. There we will plan how to rescue Emmett."

Alice and Jasper both agreed and walked away to accomplish their task. Now I would go meet Isabella in the woods. Since she is the one they want, hopefully I can convince her to hide in our safe place until this is finished. Without her my life means nothing.

BPOV

Tonight had been beautiful up until that monster and his lackeys showed up. I can not believe he is trying to claim me as his. I am most definitely not his, I belong to Edward. The gods, we were a few sentences from becoming joined. Oh the technicalities! Now here I stand in the woods waiting for Edward to meet me. I have no idea what we are going to do. My father seems sure of his plan, to just hand me over.

I thought Edward was crazy at the time, but he said we never knew if I might need it. Why would anyone need a secret tunnel out of their lodge? Well, apparently I did. When my father asked Carlisle to escort me to our lodge, I was momentarily upset. Then I remembered the tunnel and was quick to remind Edward of it as well. No one else knew. Luckily, we had not told anyone.

I felt two strong warm arms embrace me from behind. I immediately knew it was Edward, I would know his touch anywhere. I relaxed into him breathing a sigh of relief.

"Isabella, my love, we need to get you some where safe." Edward whispered into my ear.

I turned within his embrace and looked up into his gorgeous emeralds. "Edward ,what do you mean?" I asked.

"I cannot run and hide while everyone else fights. I am not a coward. I will stand and fight beside you, my love." I proclaimed.

Edward sighed, "My love, normally I would be happy to have you fight beside me, but they are here for you my darling. Do you not see? They would snatch you away the first chance they got."

I knew he was right. However, I did not want my loved ones to fight and possibly die while I hid. The thought alone of someone ending Edward's life brought sudden tears to my eyes.

Edward noticed of course and swiped his thumb over my tears. "Do not be sad dearest Isabella. All will be well. You will see." Edward stated.

All of the sudden we heard sharp voices back in the village.

"Where is she!?" an evil voice snarled.

"I do not know!" Carlisle cried viciously.

"Find her _now_ or ever last one of you will die!"

"Do you really think I came here unprepared?! Men, show yourselves and seize everyone as prisoners!" the one named Jacob continued to yell.

Alice's scream could not be mistaken, nor could Esme's and Rosalie's. I looked back into Edward's eyes. Pure terror could be seen there. He started shaking his head, tears rushing down his face.

"Isabella, I know you, this changes nothing. You will not go back there. I love you more than my own life. Without you I am nothing. Please, my love, just go hide. I will do anything else, but do not ask me to let you go back there. Please, Isabella..." Edward struggled out.

He was holding me as close to him as he could, shaking with the fear and grief that was consuming him. I did not know what to do or say. He did know me so well. I could not stand here while others were being hurt or worse because of me. I struggled to lean back, to gain his attention.

I softly brought my hand up holding my palm to his cheek, "Edward, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You are my everything. Never doubt that, never forget. I will love you for all my time, even if we are apart."

Fire grabbed hold of Edward as his eyes met mine. A look I had never seen passed over his features.

He roughly grabbed the back of my neck, bringing my lips to his, kissing me with every ounce of passion he felt in this moment.

"He. Will. Not. Have. You! Our souls are united as one, for all time," Edward passionately stated in between kisses.

"My love, my heart, my life, we will always be one," I softly stated as I tore from his embrace, and ran to accept my destiny.

**Preview of chp. 8**

"My _name_, is Edward!" I growled. " And I will kill, every last one of you who stand in between my love and myself"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

Chapter 8

EPOV

Isabella was going to them. She had decided to sacrifice herself in order to save everyone else.  
Maybe I should let her go, but I knew that I would not be able to live with myself, if I did. My feet immediately quickened their pace and I ran as swiftly as my legs would carry me. I had to stop her before she reached them. If necessary, I would force her to hide. Without my Isabella, I was nothing. I would rather die than let them take her.

"Isabella, wait!" I shouted.

She did not look back, but I knew that I would catch her easily. She was not running her fastest. As I reached out to grab her wrist, someone seized my arm and knocked me to the ground.

The sensation caused me to gasp for air. Looking up I noticed that I was surrounded by at least a dozen of those dogs. The monster named Jacob had a secure hold around Isabella's waist. I realized that we were on the outskirts of their village.

I jumped to my feet yelling at the top of my voice, "Let Isabella go right now! If you do not, I will not rest until I see you dead." I pointed straight at Jacob.

Off to the side, I became aware of a woman who was about the same height as Jacob. She walked up next to him and gave me an appraising scoff. "He is feisty Jacob, how about letting me keep him for myself?"

Jacob sneered, "I would kill this man before I let him live in the same village as Isabella. It's obvious she has feelings for him. Feelings which I must sever.

He gestured to me, "If you know what's good for you, you'll go cower with the rest of your village."

"Men, bring Emmett forth. I must apologize, that he is not in better shape. We had to punish him a bit. Anyway, a deal is a deal. You may have Emmett back, and I will now take my leave with Isabella." Jacob commanded.

I saw them drag Emmett in from the deep woods. He was tied and gagged and looked horrible. He had fresh as well as old blood covering his body, and he was without any clothing.

I finally forced myself to look over at Isabella. Tears were streaming down her face. I could tell she was shaking with fear. She was looking straight at me, slowly shaking her head. Jacob whispered something in her ear to which she nodded her head.

I was a warrior, I was not meant to just stand idly by while the love of my existence was brutally taken from me. As far as I was concerned, I would rather die trying to save her, than live my life without her.

I released my dagger from its clutch, as I had done so many times before. I took in Isabella's strained expression, and I gave her my best smile. I broke into my warrior's stance and dared all those who opposed me. I saw a glimpse of fear pass through Jacob but he quickly masked it with a cocky chuckle.

"Young man, will you kill us all?" he mocked.

"My name is Edward!" I growled. "And I will kill every last one of you who stand between my love and myself!"

"Hahaha," Jacob laughed. "Okay Edward, good luck with that." He grabbed a more firm hold onto Isabella's waist and started to drag her off.

I quickly lunged toward them but one of Jacob's men instantly jumped in the way. I ambled to the side and drove my dagger into his belly. I leapt forward only to be met with another and then another man. I had killed four men before a few of them caught on to my cunning and attacked me together.

I was able to fatally wound one of the men before the second man jumped me, knocking me off balance. This created an opportunity for the third one to slice his dagger across my back. I shrunk forward in shock. As the second man was about to drive his dagger into my chest, several arrows shot through the trees. The two men near me both fell to the ground, dead.

I expertly took in my surroundings only to find that Isabella, Jacob, and the rest of his men were nowhere to be seen. I steadied myself, and took off in a run hoping to catch up with them. I felt wetness on my head as my eyes started to see a bit of red. I slowed, touching my hand to my forehead. Bringing my hand back, I discovered dark red blood. Then my vision began to blur, as I swayed from side to side.

"No" I thought. I cannot pass thought no sooner crossed my mind , then reality came crashing in, and I collapsed on the forest floor.

BPOV

Running away from Edward like that was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Once Jacob grabbed hold of me, I knew there would be no going back. This was it, this would be the end. While he had me in his forceful clutch, he whispered into my ear, "I left some of my men to watch over your people. If you try to fight back, then I will command my men to kill everyone in your village. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I shook my head, yes.

I could see Edward staring into my eyes. I was so scared but I dared not move. When I realized he was going to fight to the death for me, I trembled uncontrollably. I was dragged off before I could witness the outcome of the fighting, so I do not know if Edward lives or if he is dead. He was an amazing fighter but one man could only do so much.

Now I am sitting around a fire with these fiendish madmen. They have ripped me from the only home I've ever known, and they have stolen me from my only love. Surprisingly, they had not gagged me or tied my feet. However, my wrists were securely fastened in front of me by a strong rope. I gathered that this Jacob fellow, wanted me to say whatever I wished. But, I would not give him the satisfaction of my voice.

"Well, what do you think, my mate to be? Do you think Edward is dead?" Jacob rudely asked.

I shuddered with the thought but did not reply.

Jacob chuckled, "It is okay my lovely, you will learn to respect me," He reached out, back handing me across the face. "And when I ask you a question, you will answer me. Do I make myself clear?" he asked

Looking down I nodded my head.

'Whack' once again he hit me across my cheek. "Use words Isabella," he demanded.

"Do I make myself clear," he again asked.

Tears falling down my face, I quietly replied, "Yes."

He smiled, "Good, I am glad we understand one another. Things will run so much more smoothly."

"Now then, do you think Edward is alive or dead Isabella?" Jacob asked.

"I do not know," I answered.

"Hm, well I think he is dead," Jacob mused.

"It is really too bad that you and Edward behaved the way you did. Your father and I were planning on having our joining ceremony tonight back in your village. You could have been my mate by now, and we could be consummating our union." Jacob sighed.

"Now we will have to wait until we return to my village. Such a shame, I have to wait. Oh well, there are other fun things I can do with you in the mean time," glancing at me, he continued.

"Would you like that Isabella?" Jacob asked.

""Wwwhhhat," I stuttered out.

Jacob laughed, "If we did some fun things together before we are joined?"

Tanya jeered, "Jacob, I am pretty sure she does not want your hands all over her yet."

Jacob glared at Tanya then he looked over at me, "Isabella, I do not think that is true. Tell Tanya you can not wait to have my hands all over your body."

Knowing the consequences if I was to disagree, I lied, "Yes Jacob you are right."

"Hahaha," Jacob snickered, "See my sister, I told you she wants me as much as I want her."

Tanya shook her head and walked off while Jacob scooted closer to me grabbing a handful of my hair. He twisted it between his thumb and fingers inhaling my scent.

"Mmm, Isabella you smell so good, I can not wait to taste you," Jacob breaths into my neck.

I hold perfectly still being careful not to quaver at his nearness. Then Jacob yanked on my hair imploring me to look at him.

"Next time my lovely, you need to sound a bit more believable. Do you understand?" he lowly asks.

"Yes Jacob, I am sorry," I answer softly.

Letting go, Jacob patted my shoulder, "Good, get some rest. We will continue our journey in a few hours."

Once he is no longer watching me, I shiver all over. He creeps me out unlike anyone I have ever met. I hate to think what it will be like to be his mate. I curl myself into a fetal position and rest my head on the forest floor. My only hope is that somehow Edward and the others are safe. My life is nothing in comparison to the rest of theirs. I hope Edward will not come after me. I hope he will try to move on and be happy. If anyone deserves it, it is he. Goodnight Edward, please forget me.

EPOV

I woke up in my lodge, the morning light was streaming in. My head hurt terribly and my body ached all over. I looked over to my left and discerned my brother Emmett lying on a pile of furs. Rosalie lay curled up next to him, fast asleep. She looked extremely exhausted.

Emmett turned his head toward me letting me know that he was also awake.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?" Emmett asked.

"Argh, like a failure!" I seethed hitting the ground with my fist.

Jumping to my feet, I began looking for my weapons.

"Edward take it easy. You cannot take them on all alone. We need to devise a plan with the other warriors," Emmett tried to reason.

"We will do no such thing," says the Chief as he breezed in.

My father Carlisle walked in behind the Chief and said, "Chief Bill, I really think we should meet in the council lodge and discuss this with everyone. After how they attacked us, I feel it is time that we draw the line. This can not continue as it has for so many years."

"I have made my decision and signed a treaty. They will no longer come into our village unannounced. In the future we will discuss who marries who," the Chief argued.

"Isabella and I were a few short sentences from being joined. The fact that you agreed to a treaty with them is a huge injustice. If we do not go after them, I will go by myself," I roar at the Chief.

"Edward, calm yourself, I will not tolerate you raising your voice toward me," the Chief quietly speaks.

I finished collecting my weapons and stormed out of the lodge. I would not listen to anymore nonsense. Every moment sitting here doing nothing, are moments lost. Who knew what they were doing to Isabella or how far they had gotten.

My father rushed up behind me, "Please son calm down. I will not let you go alone. Just give me a little time. No matter what the Chief says, you will have our help."

I sigh, "Father, in my heart, she is already my mate. There will never be another for me. I am going to throw a bag together with food and water. Afterwards, I will leave. If you have people together by then, of course I will be happy for their help."

My father patted me on the back, "I understand Edward. I will leave you now and gather those who are willing to come with us. We will deal with the Chief when we return, if we return."

I smile grimly at him and walk away to put things together.

Jasper came to my side. "Edward, I am coming with you."

I nod, "Of course, get ready."

I am not in the mood for chitchat right now; my focus is getting to Isabella as fast as I can.

Jasper hurried off.

Esme, my mother strolled up to me, "Edward, I love you my son and I will be joining you and your father."

I smile, "And I love you mother, therefore, I would expect nothing less."

I continued to my lodge and packed what I needed. I made a quick stop down at the stream to fill up water bags. I noticed Emmett there doing the same thing.

"Emmett, are you coming," I ask.

"I would not miss it," he breaths. "Edward, before we go, there is something I need to tell you."

I looked up at my brother, "Emmett, I know about you and Rosalie, it is okay I understand. In fact, I am very happy for you both."

He sighed, "Thank you, that means a lot to me but Edward there is something else. Something I did before, that I am not proud of."

I cut him off, "Emmett, I am sure whatever it is, we will work it out. You are my brother, and I love you but now we need to get moving."

Emmett bows his head, "Edward, I am the one who tried to rape Isabella, and almost killed Jasper."

I stopped moving. Is he kidding? This is nothing to joke about. Especially right now. I had really thought James was guilty. I looked over at Emmett. He is bent over, his face is in his hands, and tears are running down his cheeks. I, I think he is serious, but how could he do such a thing. That is not Emmett, my brother is not like that.

Emmett sniffled, "Edward, I was in a bad place. I had always been so envious of you and what you had. Our parents always doted on you. First born, best warrior, and then Isabella would be yours too. I was not thinking clearly at that time. All I could think about was making her mine before she became yours. At first, I just tried to spend more time with her, yah know, get her to notice me. It just never worked, and then finally I resorted to trying to force her."

Emmett looked over at me sadly, "I want you to know how much I regret my actions. If I could, I would take them back but I can not. All I can do now is be honest and try to redeem myself in some way."

I was dumbfounded. I was too shocked to move or do anything. Seeing my mother walk down to the stream, shook me out of my stupor. I lunged connecting forcefully with Emmett. Bringing my fists repeatedly to him.

"How could you?" I shout. "She was like your sister!"

I did not give him any time to respond, as I slammed his face into the water. It soon registered with me that Emmett was not fighting back. I knew I should try to calm down but all I could think about is the look of fear on Isabella's face after her attack. My own brother betrayed us.

My Father soon arrived and yanked me off Emmett. "What has gotten into you Edward?" he asked.

I shook my head trying to clear it, "Emmett, is the one who almost raped Isabella."

My father gasped, "Edward, are you certain?"

Emmett is struggling for breath yet he is able to bring himself back to a standing position. His hands are out in front of him.

"Father, let me explain," he begs. "I was not in a good place, I know it was wrong."

My mother, always the voice of reason rests a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, you can not murder your own brother. You are far too good for that. We can see that Emmett feels guilty. Let us give him a chance to explain himself," Esme calmly states.

"He did explain," I fumed. "Did you know he and Rosalie are now mates?"

Rosalie, who had just walked down to where we were, struck me across the face.

"That was not they way I wanted to tell everyone Edward, how could you?" she screams.

Emmett reached over pulling Rosalie close to him. I see a tenderness in him now, that had not been present before. He gently caressed her face trying to soothe her. She relaxed into him.

"Rosalie and I are mates. Being with her has taught me what real love is and I love her more than anything else, " Emmett said.

I run my hand through my hair, "Fine, I will not kill you but I do not forgive you, not yet any way. I have other things I need to focus on, and I have already wasted too much time standing here talking to all of you."

I looked to my father, "Have you collected everyone you can? I am finished and I am leaving."

As I said this, I noticed twenty some men, mostly warriors walking down to the stream where we were standing. Jasper, Mike, and Tyler are among them.

My father noticed my gaze and smiled, "Yes Edward, a lot of people are sick of our enemies as well. We will no longer tolerate them."

I smiled and nodded, "Good but please understand father, I will go as quick as I can and I will wait for no man."

Carlisle replied, "I understand my son." He looked over at everyone else. "Thanks to all of you who volunteered to help rescue the Chief's daughter. We will go quickly."

I bowed my head in gratitude to everyone and set off to rescue Isabella.

EMPOV

My talk with Edward had went better than I had expected, being that I was still alive. Really, he had every right to kill me but he did not. Hey, if the roles were reversed and someone had hurt Rosy like that, I think I would have killed them. Hopefully, I could somehow prove to Edward and everyone else how truly sorry I am.

I looked at Rosalie, her face was damp from crying. I needed to get going; everyone else had already left.

I cupped her face in my hand, "Rosy, I love you so much! You know that baby."

I wrapped my other arm around her, pulling her close to me. "I have to go now, you know I cannot let them get away with what they have done."

Rosalie sniffled, "Emmett, there are so many already. You need not go. I just got you back, just stay with me."

I want more than anything to tell her that I will stay. "Aw, Rosy girl, it will be okay, I will be back soon."

She wrapped her arms tightly around me bringing her lips to meet mine. I kiss her back just as passionately.

"Come back to me soon," she breaths.

I smile, "I will."

With that, I grabbed my pack and ran off to catch up with the rest of the group. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

BPOV

I trudged through the thick forest brush. Bruised and broken from head to toe. My feet hurt and there did not seem to be an end in site for this torturous journey we had undertaken.

I picked another twig out of my tangled hair. Realistically, my appearance should be the least of my concerns. I had Jacob to worry about now and what he planned to do next. Surprisingly, his sister Tanya has been very nice to me. There were several times Jacob tried taking things too far, when Tanya had inconspicuously interrupted.

Darkness was starting to descend upon us.

We were making our way out into a clearing when Jacob announced, "We will sleep here tonight. Get ready a fire and get some food cooked."

Tanya walked up next to me and asked, "Bella, do you want to sleep next to me tonight?

"Sure Tanya, it is better than sleeping next to any of them," I whispered.

She nodded and began setting up her pallet.

After I had laid out the fur I had been given, I looked over at Tanya.

"Tanya, can I ask why you have been so helpful to me?"

She smirked, "Well, between the two of us, I would prefer you were not here. I want the position of the Chief's wife to be mine."

She appraised me, "Yes, Bella, even if that means being with my brother, I care not. He is not that bad once you get to know him. Also, he has never once raised his hand against me. You could say he and I have sort of an understanding."

I stood there shocked.

Tanya turned serious, "If you tell Jacob any of this, I promise you I will not be so helpful in the future."

I gulped, "I get it, I will not say a word of this to anyone here."

She smiled, "I know."

The fire was in full swing and the food actually smelled really good. I was very surprised to see one of the warriors land into the fire with a loud thwack.

I heard lots of shouting and Tanya's head was whipping from side to side, trying to figure out what was happening.

"This is not good!" she seethed.

"What, what is going on?" I begged

"Shh!" Tanya admonished. "They have come for you."

"I had hoped to help you escape before your village could find us," she admitted.  
"Dammit, this is not good!"

I stayed silent and tried to distinguish who was who, amidst all the fighting that had suddenly broke out. I saw Edward in all his glory on the other side of the fire. He was fighting like a god, not even taking a break from one man to the next.

Tanya grabbed my wrist, "Go to Edward, Bella, hopefully he will leave once he has you. If Jacob gets hurt, I will make it my mission to kill your Edward."

I slipped my arm free from Tanya and took off in Edward's direction.

I had almost made it to Edward; when out of no where, Jacob ran up next to Edward from the other side, forcefully ramming a spear into him. Edward cried out and fell to the ground unmoving. I blinked back tears; knowing that no one, not even a great warrior such as he, could survive a spear through the chest.

EPOV

We had been tracking them for almost three days now. Night would fall soon and I knew we were close. Even though Emmett had started way behind everyone else, he quickly caught up with me and kept pace. Not that I wanted him to, I really wished he would stay as far from me as possible. Since I was focused on getting to Isabella, I tried to pay him little notice.

I had, taken little breaks here and there per my father's request. He insisted I would not have the strength to fight for Isabella if I ran straight there without a bit of food and rest. Carlisle, my father, was always so wise.

While we were taking one of our breaks, Emmett approached me. "Edward, I would like to talk to you."

"Emmett, I am sure this can wait," I complained.

"Please, Edward," he begged. "I do not want to go into this battle with you hating me."

"I could never hate you, my brother, but what you did to Isabella is unforgivable," I sighed. "She is my mate, my love, my whole life. I do not know what to tell you Emmett."

Emmett's shoulders slumped, "Then I will find a way to earn my forgiveness from you, my brother."

I groaned under my breath, "Gods do not let him do something stupid."

I picked up my pack and we continued on.

We were deadly silent as we made our way through the forest. I silently crept up behind the first of Jacob's men I spotted and twisted his neck. The rest of the warriors went on following my lead. As we got closer, I could make out more enemy warriors. I started dispatching of them as I had been trained to do for years. The only thing on my mind was killing everyone in my path to get to my love.

"No!" I heard Emmett shout as he rammed his body into mine.

I let out a strangled cry as I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Jacob towering over me with a surprised look on his face. I was confused until I heard some very heavy breathing next to me. Emmett was beside me, blood pouring from his belly. I looked back up and blood was dripping from Jacob's spear.

"I am sorry, my brother, for everything," Emmett sputtered out. "Did I stop him?" he asked.

I nodded my head, past deeds aside, I would always love my brother. "You did Emmett, I am fine," I assured him.

I could see the wound was far too severe, Emmett would not make it. I leaned over and kissed his head. "I love you my brother, and I, forgive you."

"Edward, please look after Rosalie for me?" he begged.

"Emmett, as long as I live and breathe, she will be safe."

He smiled and breathed his last breath. My brother, Emmett, had passed on, may he live in peace with the gods.

I stood from where I had been kneeling. Jacob was not far but he was now holding Isabella with a knife to her throat.

"Do not move, Edward, or I will slice her throat through!" Jacob threatened.

I stared at Isabella as her eyes flickered down and then looked back up. I noticed a dagger she had clutched in her hand. In the same instant as she drove her weapon backwards into Jacob and ducked, I leapt forward knife outstretched.

Jacob flinched to the side and shoved Isabella down. She fell twisting her ankle underneath her and I could tell it really hurt. She grabbed hold of it suppressing a groan.

This was the last straw, no more would he hurt the ones I loved.  
It would be either him or I to live after this night. We circled each other a few times before he lunged at me. I ambled to the side just before he reached me. He stumbled, but regained composure quickly. I swiftly turned, kicking my foot underneath his and knocking him off balance. As he fell, I rushed forward, driving my knife into his throat.

"You will not hurt anyone ever again!" I growled, pulling the knife back out.

I reached back and drove my weapon through his heart. Jacob's mouth sputtered out blood and his head rolled to the side.

I heard I guttural scream reach through the forest and then it was silent. I looked around me and the rest of my father's warriors were finishing off those who were still alive. My mother was crouched over Emmett's body with tears falling from her eyes. Isabella was a few feet away from me with a myriad of expressions running across her face, shock being the most prominent.

I closed the distance between us and gathered her into my arms breathing in her scent. She reached her arms around me, drawing me as close to her as she could.

"Oh, Edward, I thought Jacob killed you!" she cried. "From where I was, it looked like he had speared you, what happened?"

"Emmett got in the way at the last minute, my love. He died to save me," I explained.

"Emmett's dead? Edward, oh no, this is terrible! This can not be happening!" Isabella cried hysterically.

"Shh, my love, it will be okay. We will all get through this," I whispered brokenly, trying desperately to comfort her.

Isabella did not answer, she just sniffled into my chest.

I remembered her ankle and asked, "Isabella, do you think you can walk?"

She looked up at me, "I do not know, let me see."

I brought her close and stood up with her, steadying her swaying body. When I let go of her arm she winced in pain and grabbed a hold of my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist, bringing her next to me and supporting most of her weight.

"My ankle really hurts," Isabella breathed out.

"It is okay, my love," I assured her. "I will carry you home, it is not a problem."

My father walked up next to me, "Edward, Emmett gave his life for yours in honor. I hope we can look past his mistakes and remember all the good things he did during his life. Let us not sully the good with the bad my son."

I sighed, "Yes, father, what is done is done. We should give him a respectful burial."

My father signaled some other men. "Please, prepare a lift to take my son's body back to our home."

"Yes, Carlisle," responded Tyler.

Jasper walked up to Isabella and I, "Bells, I am so glad you are safe. If Edward gets tired, I will help carry you back home."

"Thank you, Jasper, it means so much to me that you are here." Isabella said smiling.

It did not take much time before we had the wounded packed on lifts, as well as our dead. It would take us longer to get back, but we would not leave our dead behind when we had time to properly bury them. We also wanted to put some distance between us and the battle ground. Once we had made a safe distance away, we found a nice large cave to rest in for awhile.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I laid Isabella's sleeping body onto my pile of furs. She did not even stir. Surely she must have been very exhausted. I lay on the side of her that was closer to the entrance. After sliding my arm underneath her head and snuggling in next to her, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

BPOV

I woke up screaming with sweat coating my body. I was awoken by a dream where Tanya had found us and slit Edward's throat while we slept. He died right before my eyes and I was left with her cackling laugh as she said,_ "I warned you what would happen if your Edward killed Jacob. It is only fair my dear."_

I could not stop shaking with those thoughts. I opened my eyes and Edward was leaning over me with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, Isabella, what is wrong my love?" he asked hurriedly.

I tried to shake my nightmare, "I was remembering what Tanya had told me before the fight. She told me if you killed Jacob that nothing would stop her from finding you and ending your life."

Edward grabbed hold of my face, "Isabella, I will not delude myself into thinking there will not be repercussions from what happened this past night; but believe me when I say, nothing will ever tear us apart ever again."

Edward was right, together we could fight whatever came at us. Together we would win.

"You are right," I wiggled my foot, "and I think my ankle is feeling better."

I squirmed free of Edward, and stood to my feet.

Edward quickly stood, "Isabella, I do not think we should be taking any chances with your foot. Really, I do not mind carrying you. You are so light."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I am not, and I will let you carry me if I get tired."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "I can not argue with you, my love."

Everyone packed up their stuff and we set off toward our home.

TPOV

I had warned that stupid bitch what I would do if my Jacob was killed. She had not heeded my word. I made my way back to our city. It would take a few more days, but I was strong and I could make it. I would gather our forces; Edward would regret the day he killed Jacob. I would crush their village if it was the last thing I did.

EPOV

By the end of the day, I could see Isabella was getting tired. She apparently did not want to ask for help so I thought I would offer again.

"My love, please let me carry you for a bit?" I asked.

Isabella sighed, "Okay, Edward, my ankle does really hurt a lot."

I smiled, happy she had given in so easily and hoisted her onto my back. Isabella hissed when I rested my arm on her thigh.

I looked back at her over my shoulder, "Isabella, what is wrong? Are you okay?"

She rested her head onto my shoulder, "Well, Jacob was constantly trying to touch me in places I did not wish him to. Sometimes he was more rough than others," she explained.

Isabella was on my back, she was safe and Jacob was dead. Nothing could be accomplished from me getting upset right now.

I exhaled a deep breath, "I am so very sorry, my love. If I could take away your pain, I would."

She squeezed me gently around my neck, "I know that, Edward, I will be okay. At least he was never able to follow through."

I was so glad I did not have to ask her if he had gotten that far. I was glad she just came out and told me. Granted, I would love her no matter what, but I would hate for her to have been forced her first time.

I craned my neck around and kissed the side of her head, "I love you, Isabella, I am so glad you are safe and in my arms where you belong."

She nodded her head and I did not hear anything else from her for several hours.

While I was walking, my mother had kept pace with me for a time. She stroked some hair off Isabella's face.

"She is so beautiful, my son," Esme stated. "I am so proud of how you did not give up to rescue her. I am even more proud of you for forgiving Emmett."

I looked down, "Mom, he was dying. I wanted him to die peacefully. I can not say I truly forgive what he did to Isabella but I will keep my word. I will not dirty his name by spreading what he did to others. Like I said before, it is in the past."

She smiled sadly, "True forgiveness is a hard thing, my son. I am sure in time you will. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

My mother then walked ahead to catch up with my father. I know my father had said we would deal with the Chief when we returned, but I couldn't help worrying what he would say when we came back with Isabella. Would he demand we return her to them? Jacob was dead, what would be the point really? I hoped he could accept what happened and allow Isabella and I to be officially joined. Not that we were not already joined in our hearts, but the completion of the ceremony would be nice.

"Edward, where are we?" Isabella asked sleepily.

I readjusted her body and answered, "We are almost to the river that we follow to get back to our village. Surprisingly, we are making decent time."

"Mmm, that is good," she replied.

I stifled a chuckle, she was apparently still kind of tired.

"Everyone, we will stop here for the night," announced my father.

I slid Isabella down from my body, making sure she was steady before letting go of her. I then reached inside my pack laying out my furs. Isabella smiled and gestured for me to sit down. I was dead tired so I happily agreed.

Isabella looked down at me, "I have been resting while you have been awake. Please take a rest while I cook us something to eat."

"Okay," I agreed. "There is some food in my pack you could cook. Please, go ahead and use what you like."

Isabella went about rummaging through my pack before walking over to the stream. I rested my head back on my arm, looking up at the stars.

I woke to the smell of a pleasing aroma. I opened my eyes and it was still dark out. Isabella was leaning over a fire cooking some kind of stew it looked like.

She smiled, "You woke up just in time, Edward, it is just now done. Here, sit up and I will serve you."

I was not about to argue so I sat up while she served me some of the best stew I had ever had. It had just the right texture and taste and she had even included some of the vegetables I had in my pack.

"My love, this is so good, thank you," I exclaimed.

"I am glad you like it," Isabella breathed.

We both finished eating and I helped Isabella clean up. We then get settled onto the furs and she snuggled close to my body.

"Edward, I really miss Emmett," she confessed.

"I do too," was all I could offer her.

Had I said anymore and I might tell her what I was not supposed to talk about. Really, what good would it do her to know now? It would not change anything. I pulled her close to me and softly hummed her to sleep.

By day break, Isabella and I quickly awoke and started helping everyone get ready to set back out. Her ankle seemed to be feeling much better as she kept pace with me today with no problems what so ever. Not very much further down the river were canoes waiting for us. Of course, my father had thought ahead to bring some with us on the way here so that on the way back we could have an easier time of it. We would be heading with the stream's flow which would allow us to make good time.

In our canoe were Isabella, Jasper, Tyler, and myself. Tyler was in the front of the canoe with me heading up the rear. Then in front of me was my Isabella and then Jasper. We only needed Tyler and myself to paddle, but Jasper insisted on helping as well. Isabella simply leaned back, letting her body rest against mine. She fit perfectly to me.

After almost two days on the river, we made it back to our village. We stopped the canoes just a bit before the waterfall to make sure we did not go over it. Everyone was very tired and achy, but glad to be home none the less. We loaded up the wounded and dead onto the lifts and carried them to the village. Once back home we took the dead to their respective families and carried the wounded to the medicine lodge.

Emmett was taken to our lodge to be prepared for burial. Isabella looked at me, unsure of where to go.

I grabbed her hand squeezing it, "My love, we need to talk with your father about all that has happened. I would like my father to be present and I think we should do it in the council lodge."

Isabella shuddered, "Edward, after what he did, just letting Jacob take me; I am very worried that he will not let us be together now."

"Isabella, no one will ever keep me from being with you again. Not even the Chief," I growled.

Her eyes went wide and she asked, "What will we do if he says no?"

"Then we will run away!" I seethed. "I will do what ever it takes to make sure we are together, I promise you, my love."

Isabella turned, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. I had missed her kisses more than I would miss air if it was no longer available to me.

"I love you with all that I am, Isabella," I said breaking the kiss for a minute.

She quickly breathed, "As I love you, my darling."

Isabella then quickly reattached her lips to mine.

"Edward, let us go now," she breathed as her lips pulled away from mine.

I stepped back and grabbed her hand leading her to the lodge. We readily found my father and asked him to get the Chief so we could discuss what had happened in the council lodge. He agreed before leaving Isabella and I to wait at the council lodge. I could tell she was nervous, but I could also tell she was in this with me, no matter what the outcome.

The Chief walked in looking like he had aged ten suns. He looked broken down and ragged. My father and mother followed closely behind him and they all silently sat down.

"Tell me, Edward," the Chief began. "What has occurred in this past week you have been gone, for it is obvious that you recovered my daughter against my wishes!" he spat out.

I took a deep calming breath, "Chief Bill, please know I meant no disrespect by going after Isabella. Though, when Jacob showed up in our village, Isabella and I were about to become joined. I felt it was not right for you to agree to give her away to them. Most importantly, I love her and I would do anything to keep her happy and safe." I looked deep into the Chief's eyes. "And I do mean anything," I stressed.

My father and mother kept silent and the Chief looked taken aback. Several seconds passed before he spoke.

"Well Edward, please continue. Have you killed anyone I should be aware of?" the Chief asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I killed Jacob, right after he killed my brother, Emmett."

The Chief shook his head and smiled tensely, "Well, considering what Emmett was guilty of, I would not say it is such a bad thing that he is dead."

Carlisle spoke up then, "Chief Bill, how could you say that? He was my son."

"I can say that because," he smiled at me and looked over at Isabella, "He was the"

I cut him off, "No!" I shouted. "You do not need to be like that! Why are you always trying to say things to hurt your daughter? It is in the past, just let it go."

Isabella stood up resting her hands on her hips, "What are you talking about, father?'

He stood as well, so I quickly jumped up placing myself in between Isabella and the Chief. These days I was unsure what he was capable of and I would never take any chances with my love again.

Chief Bill took a step back from us and said, "Emmett was the one who tried to rape you, Isabella, and kill your brother Jasper."

The Chief was smiling, clearly proud of himself for whatever reason. My father was stroking my mother's hair, trying to calm her and Isabella must have been in shock because she was unmoving.

Isabella then turned placing her hand gently on my chest. "Edward, tell me he is lying. Tell me you did not keep something like this from me," she pleaded.

I placed my hand over hers, "My love, I did not see what it would solve if I were to tell you now. It is in the past, I simply did not wish to upset you after all you have been through."

She sighed, "Edward, I can understand why you did not tell me, but I would appreciate it if in the future you were honest with me."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I am sorry, Isabella, I promise to never keep anything from you again, no matter what," I vowed.

The Chief cleared his throat, "Well, how sweet. Edward, Isabella, go ahead finish getting joined but if they come back and want some sort of retribution, I will not stand in their way. If they want you, Edward, I will give you to them."

He looked at Isabella, "If they want you, my daughter, I will give you to them."

Before I could respond, my mother stepped forward right in the Chief's face. "You will not hand over my son or Isabella! No one here in this village agrees with you anymore. We do not want to hand over our women ever again!"

Chief Bill reached out and smacked my mother across the face, hard, knocking her to the ground. Isabella gasped leaning back into me. My father, however, jumped forward and shoved the Chief to the ground.

"Too long have I let your words and actions poison this village," Carlisle growled.

"You," he pulled out a dagger pointing it at the Chief's chest, "will never touch my mate again!" And he plunged the dagger deep into the Chief's heart.

I did not expect my father to act so quickly or I might have stopped him. Granted, I was equally angry at him for striking my mother and thought he had been making some bad choices, but he was Isabella and Jasper's father.

Isabella was holding very still next to me. As my father was stepping back, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie came rushing in.

At the site of his father bleeding on the ground, Jasper stopped almost as quickly as he came rushing in. He looked around at all of us and Alice grabbed hold of his bicep.

Rosalie was the first to talk as she looked at me, "So, Edward, you just could not let it go could you?" she asked. "You had to make Emmett feel so guilty that he died saving you. I will never ever forgive you!" she cried and stormed back out.

"Would anyone care to explain to me what happened here?" Jasper calmly asked.

My mother held up her hand, "Jasper, your father was out of control, he was threatening to hand over Isabella and Edward to our enemy."

"Then, he had the audacity to hit my mate for speaking her mind, he needed to be stopped," Carlisle seethed.

Alice looked at Jasper and then at Carlisle, "So, did you then kill him, Carlisle?" she quietly asked.

My father took a deep breath, "Yes, I did and I would do it again."

Shockingly Isabella then stepped out of my embrace right in front of my father. She then leaned up on her toes softly placing her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for looking out for all of us. I do not know why, but my father was out of control," Isabella said as she stepped back from him bowing her head.

Jasper looked a bit surprised but spoke up, "I agree with Bells. Though I am not sure if he deserved death, but he definitely did not need to continue being our Chief. Sending my sister with them was a very bad idea. I guess the question now is, who will be our new Chief?" he asked looking at Carlisle.

Isabella's head jerked in Jasper's direction with a look I did not quite recognize on her face.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, not me, young one. Jasper, you were his only son and I think you should take his place. I plan to retire soon from being the head warrior and then Edward will take my place. You, Jasper, have always been very level headed and I think you would make an excellent Chief."

Carlisle looked around at everyone else in the lodge, "What do you think?"

Esme smiled walking up to Jasper and embracing him. "I agree." She then kissed him on the head and stepped back next to Carlisle.

Isabella was looking more and more on edge by the second.

Alice jumped up and down, "I agree, of course."

I smiled tensely and patted Jasper on the back, "I look forward to working with you in the years to come. Congratulations Jasper."

Isabella however screamed at the top of her lungs, "My father just died and is laying in this room with blood wrapped around his body. Have you all no shame? Can we please bury him first before we congratulate my brother?" With tears running down her eyes she ran out of the lodge.

Oh the gods, what had I done?

**Chapter End Notes:**

Love it? Hate it? Review either way, I don't mind :)

Isabella is acting a bit bipolar there at the end, I know. She will explain why in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

BPOV

Maybe I was being a bit irrational but we really needed to bury our dead and that included my father. His past deeds aside, he deserved to have a proper burial, just like everyone else. I understood why Carlisle did what he did. He was protecting his mate, just like any good man would do. Although I understood, I still thought they were being very disrespectful to my father's body and spirit remains. I believed they should have waited to name his successor and especially wait to congratulate. I couldn't understand why everyone was congratulating Jasper. It is not like the Chief was defeated in proper battle to earn his title. I did realize they did not mean to be so hurtful, but Edward patting Jasper on the back was just going too far for me.

I went to my lodge and over to my father's area where he kept his belongings. There were so many memories here. Pretty soon this lodge would belong solely to Jasper and Alice. Edward would most likely start constructing ours very soon for us to move in to. Just because I was upset with Edward certainly it did not mean I would not join him. I still loved him and I knew he loved me very much. He was just a bit foolish today. I was actually feeling quite tired, we had not rested since we had returned. Sleep was the only thing on my mind. I went over to my sleeping area, lying down on my pile of furs and quickly fell asleep.

"Isabella, my love, please wake up," I heard Edward coo into my ear.

I slowly let my eyes flutter open, adjusting to the morning light that was shining in the lodge. Edward was sitting next to me, gently stroking my hair. He had a soft smile on his face, but his eyes looked worried and a bit sad. I knew I must be the cause of his sadness after how I reacted the day before.

I reached out finding his hand, "Edward, I am sorry if I scared you. It was not my intention, but you guys really hurt my feelings. I thought we should have waited to name who would take over as Chief. Then, I was very shocked when everyone started congratulating Jasper for something he did not even do. Where is the accomplishment in that?" I asked.

Edward's small smile dropped, "Oh, my love, I am so very sorry. I never meant to cause your heart to ache. I love you more than anything on this earth and I only ever wish for your complete happiness. I just thought after you kissed my father that you were not that upset about your father's passing. I did not think you would be bothered by me congratulating Jasper. Please believe how sorry I am to have been so careless with your feelings." Edward looked into my eyes sincerely.

"Edward, it is okay now, I understand," I squeezed his hand in emphasis. "I think we should focus on burying the dead so that we can move on with finishing our joining ceremony. What do you think?" I asked smiling brightly at him.

Edward squeezed my hand back, "I think I can not wait to officially be your mate in every way."

I blushed, "Great! How about you go help your family prepare Emmett's body and I will help Jasper and Alice with my father. I expect everyone will have the burial ceremonies this night."

Edward stood, pulling me up with him and hugged me close to his body. He leaned his head down pulling my face up between his hands, catching my lips with his. Kissing Edward was one of the sweetest pleasures on this earth. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. All too soon he stepped back smiling.

"I will see you later, my love, my life," he softly exclaimed as he walked back out of the lodge.

I walked out of the lodge and found Jasper and Alice just finishing up cleaning off our father's body.

"Hello, Bells. I am sorry about last night. I realize we all got carried away and we hope you are feeling better this morning," Alice said.

I smiled at Alice, "I am sorry too and I realize how I acted was a bit unexpected. Hopefully today goes better."

Jasper scratched the back of his hair looking at me from the side. "Bells, are you sure you are feeling better? The last week must have been very hard on you," he hedged.

"Jasper, you need not handle me delicately, I am well. Truly, I am sorry for acting so emotional yesterday. It would be nice to just get everyone buried and move on with our lives," I said smiling at my brother.

"Okay, no problem, my sister," he said and patted my shoulder.

Alice looked at me and asked, "Bells, have you and Edward decided when you will finish being joined?"

"Tomorrow, I hope," I said smiling.

"Alice, have you talked to Rosalie since last night?" I asked. "I am kind of worried about her."

"No, I do not believe anyone has," she answered sadly.

"Alright, I will see you both later," I said and walked away to find Rosalie.

Finding Rosalie was not as easy as I thought it might be. It took me the better half of the morning when I finally find her in our corn patch. She is sitting on the ground in a crumpled pile crying. She hears me coming and looks up at me with a tear stained face.

Slowly wiping the tears from her eyes she asks, "What are you doing here, Isabella?"

I am not at all surprised that she is angry with me. Surely, she felt that if no one had went after me, Emmett would still be with her.

"Rosalie," I begin. "I want to make sure you are alright and see if I can be of any help."

Rosalie scoffs, "Isabella, you can not help me, no one can." She looks up at me, "Although," jumping to her feet, "you could help Edward understand how I feel."

I take a step back and ask, "Rosalie, would you like me to tell Edward something?"

She loudly laughs, "Ah, young girl, no I would not like you to tell him anything." She steps forward. "Although, you could bleed for me, as Emmett bled for your Edward!" she screams.

This, I did not expect, so I reason, "Hurting me will not bring back Emmett, Rosalie."

Rosalie laughs again asking, "Do you think I am stupid Isabella? Is that what you think? Of course I know that!"

She shakes her head at me, "No, Isabella, no, I do not wish to hurt anyone. It is tempting but it will not bring him back." She crumples back to the ground crying.

She is hurting terribly, I can see that. I want to try to comfort her but I am unsure of how she will react. I slowly walk over to her, crouch down and gather her into my arms. She relaxes into me, hugging me tightly sobbing.

"Oh, Rosalie," I say stroking her hair gently, "I am so sorry you are in pain. We will all be here for you, no matter what. You are not alone," I insist.

We hold each other for a long while and eventually I realize she has cried herself to sleep. I do not want to leave her out here alone, so I stay with her. After a time, I hear rustling in the plants and see Edward making his way over to us. Once he gets closer he kneels down resting his hand on my outstretched leg.

"Isabella, I have been looking all over for you. I was very worried," Edward says.

"Sorry to have worried you. I was talking to Rosalie, then she fell asleep and I did not wish to leave her alone out here," I explain.

He nods his head in understanding and asks, "How long has she been asleep? Should I carry her back?"

Thinking it over, I answer, "Yes, that is a very good idea. Thank you."

As I move to the side, Edward leans over and gently lifts up Rosalie and carries her back to their parents' lodge. After we have her settled, we head back out to take part in the burial ceremonies. We both shed tears over loved ones that have passed on. After it is over, Carlisle announces that Jasper is our new Chief.

Then, Edward and I announce that the rest of our joining ceremony will take place tomorrow mid day. Afterwards, he pulls me to the side and hugs me tightly to him.

"Mmm, Isabella, this will be your last night sleeping in your family lodge. Tomorrow, we will share our new lodge together," Edward whispers into my ear.

I cling tighter to him molding my body into his and ask, "How about we say the heck with our ceremony and just go to our lodge tonight?"

He purrs, "Because, my beloved, I want to do this right. Besides, our lodge still needs some finishing touches."

Edward presses his lips to my forehead, then softly to my lips. "My love, I will see you in the morning," he breathes.

I sigh, "Okay, I love you." Then I walk back towards my lodge and hear him softly whisper, _"As I love you, my love, as I love you."_

EPOV

It takes me until the early morning hours to finish our lodge to my expectations. Certainly it was a lot of work, but will definitely be worth it when I see the look on her face. All I care about is pleasing her and if takes me forever, then that is exactly what I will do. The lodge might be nicer than her brother's, but really I cannot bring myself to care. I hear some scuffling, so I realize someone is in the lodge with me. I whip around dagger in hand but notice quickly it is only Jasper. I slide my dagger back into it's clutch.

Jasper takes a step back asking, "Hey, Edward, why are you so jumpy?"

I sigh and ask, "Can you blame me after what we all went through?" Running my hand through my hair I say, "I keep waiting for the next crazy thing to happen, you know."

Jasper nods his head, "Yes, I know what you mean. It has been an insane week or so." He looks around the lodge and asks, "So are you finished?"

"Yes, I think I am," I answer. "What do you think?"

"Wow!" he exclaims, "It looks very nice Edward!"

"Thank you," I say, "I hope Isabella likes it as much as you and I do."

"Edward, how could she not?" Jasper remarks.

"You are right, of course, and I will find out for sure tonight," I say.

"Is there anything you needed Jasper?" I ask, "Because I need to go collect some things for tonight."

Jasper shakes his head, "No, I was just checking on you. I will see you tonight when I join you with my sister." He smiles and walks out.

I spend all morning collecting fresh fruit and flowers to decorate our lodge with. I was now standing in the center of the village with Jasper and everyone else waiting for Isabella. Alice had once again decorated so everything smelled and looked very nice.

Isabella did not wear the same gown as before, this one was different. It was a bit simpler but somehow captured her beauty exponentially more. She slowly made her way up to me and I took hold of her delicate hand, marveling how perfect it fit into mine.

We faced each other while Jasper began speaking. "Before when Edward and Isabella tried to become joined we were interrupted, but not this time. Tonight I will join them as mates for all time," he spoke.

Jasper looks at me and asks, "Edward, do you take Isabella to be your mate, to love her, and to provide for her and any children you both may have?"

I beam at Isabella and answer, "I do."

Jasper turns towards Isabella and ask, "Isabella, do you take Edward to be your mate, to love him, and take care of your lodge and any children you both may have?"

Isabella smiles widely and says, "I do."

Jasper smiles as well and says, "Being the Chief, I now proclaim you two to be joined, kiss her Edward."

I do not hesitate, leaning down I take her lips into mine, kissing her with all the passion and longing I have. She wraps her arms around my neck, equally meeting my fury of kisses. I grab hold of her leg wrapping it around my waist, loosing myself in the moment.

Jasper clears his throat grabbing my attention and I release her leg and step back. Isabella blushes widely, obviously also lost in the moment. We dance and partake in the festivities until it is dark. Most everyone has come up to congratulate us and I am just so happy I can not stop myself from smiling like a fool all day.

She is finally, after all this time and waiting, my mate. I waited fourteen suns for this day to come and now that it was finally here I was admittedly a bit nervous for later. Most of the men who were eighteen suns like me had already had sex whether they were joined or not. Unfortunately, having no experience, I am unsure if I will be able to please my love. I know the first time hurts for a woman, but I would still prefer she enjoy it. If I were not such a coward, I would ask Jasper for advice. I suppose Isabella and I will simply figure it out together.

Isabella and I are now dancing together very closely. I can feel her breath on my neck and her heart beating. We are perfectly in sync, swaying from side to side. She places a gentle kiss to my neck, stepping back looking up into my eyes. I can see fire burning behind them. I squeeze her hands, letting her know I understand. Letting go of one hand and firmly grasping the other I lead her back to our lodge.

BPOV

As Edward takes me through the door to our lodge I gasp, bringing my free hand to my lips. Edward has decorated the entire lodge with sweet smelling flowers and has a bowl of fruit and pitcher of water sitting next to our bed. The furs on our bed I have never seen. He must have had them set aside somewhere. They are white and very fluffy and soft looking. Then there is our lodge, it is enormous! Even bigger than my father's lodge had been, which is now Jasper and Alice's.

A huge smile lights up my face as I launch myself into Edward's waiting arms. He laughs, bringing his lips down to meet mine. Many kisses we have shared have been slow and careful, but not this one. There is nothing holding us back now as Edward sucks my bottom lip into his, caressing his tongue against mine.

I fist my hands into his hair, gently tugging on it while pushing my body into his. Edward responds by reaching out and grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. He then leads us over to the bed, gently laying us down. I reach down to pull off his clothes as he does the same to me.

Edward sucks in his breath, "I have never seen such beauty before tonight. I love you with all that I am, from now until forever."

I smile at him, taking in his beauty as well and exclaim, "Thank you, my darling. Words can not express how much you mean to me. I love you."

Edward hovered over me as I lay exposed on the soft furs of our bed. His eyes sparkled with desire as he gazed down at me. I felt warmth flood my cheeks as his eyes lowered to my exposed breasts. With a tentative hand, Edward strokes my skin. His fingers trail between my breasts before he lightly traces over my left nipple. The sensitive skin hardened at his touch, puckering with sensation before he lowered his mouth t kiss it.

I arched into his mouth as his tongue traced the path of his fingers. Very gently he used his teeth to bite the hardened nub, causing me to cry out. Edward immediately pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, fear ghosting over his perfect face.

"No, my love, that was a cry of pleasure," I giggled softly as I stroked his neck.

Edward beamed a bright smile at me before dipping his head to my chest once more. He spent a considerable amount of time tasting and teasing me before he slipped lower down my body. I tensed up as he settled his upper body between my thighs, so very close to the place where I needed him most.

"I never knew you could smell so good," he groaned which only served to make my body burn more.

I felt like I was on fire from the inside out as his fingers traced my lower lips. I'd never once, in all my years, been touched like that by anyone. My thighs shook in anticipation as Edward tentatively slid one finger inside me. He watched entranced by his movements before adding a second finger. My hips lifted from the ground as he rubbed a sensitive spot inside me.

"Edward!" I cried.

I threw my head back as he pumped his fingers in and out slowly. I screamed loudly as his mouth came in contact with my center. He pressed his tongue against my tiny bundle of nerves which sent me over the edge. My body seemed to coil and snap as heat flooded my belly. I cried his name as wave after wave of pleasure settled over me.

When my body stilled, Edward crawled up my body and settled his hips between my open legs. I could feel his erection brush against my thigh.

"Please, Edward," I whimpered softly.

Edward framed my face with his large rough hands before leaning down and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. He shifted his hips as his mouth devoured mine. When he pressed forward and broke my barrier he swallowed the scream that escaped my mouth. I couldn't help the tears that sprung to my eyes. I knew that the first time would hurt for a woman but nothing could prepare me for that pain.

"I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me. I love you," Edward whispered over and over again.

He stayed still inside my body, leaving us connected as my body got used to his size. When I felt that he could continue, I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted my hips to encourage him. Edward started a slow, torturous rhythm that stroked the new fire that was building within me.

"I love you, Isabella. You feel so good," Edward panted into my neck.

I moaned his name as he shifted slightly, bringing him deeper in my body.

"I want you to feel you," Edward groaned.

I used my lips, tongue, and teeth to mark his neck as his thrusts grew more forceful and erratic. His body covered mine in a way that made me feel consumed and complete.

"Oh, Edward, please," I stuttered as I felt the tingle in my belly once more.

"Yes, so...so...good," Edward grunted.

I felt my body contract and release around him inside of me and I cried out his name as my nails dug into his back. Edward thrust forward and stilled as we both reached our heights and he spilled his seed inside of me.

We are both tired and panting for air but we are thoroughly satisfied. He gathers me in his arms holding me close and whispers how much he loves me before we fall into a blissful sleep.

I awake the next morning in Edward's arms sore but very content. I rub my fingers up and down his chest taking in his naked handsomeness. He looks like an angel while he sleeps and I am so incredibly happy that I am his mate in every way now. There is no doubt in my mind that we were made for each other. His eyes slowly blink open and he turns his head looking over at me with a large smile.

"I can certainly get used to waking up next to you every day," he exclaims.

I smile nodding in full agreement, "I could not be happier then I am right now." I laugh, "Though, I think we neglected your fruit last night, maybe we should eat it for our breakfast."

"What a great idea, beautiful. I had Alice move all your belongings over here yesterday, so go ahead and find something to wear," Edward says and then tilts his head to the side, "Though you could walk around naked, I would not mind."

"Edward!" I shout, "I can not go around like that. What if someone were to walk in?"

"Yes, you are right," he agrees, "I would not want any other man to see you like this."

I smile and wince as I get up, Edward notices of course and reaches over, steadying me.

"My love, was I too rough?" he asks in earnest.

Shaking my head, I cup his face in my hands, "No, Edward, never, you were perfect. Everything was perfect last night. Never doubt that. It is very natural for me to be a little sore the day after making love for the first time."

Edward nods, "I know, it is just hard for me to see you in any kind of pain. Please take it easy today and I will see to your every need."

I swat Edward in the chest and chide, "Darling, I will be okay, I am not that fragile."

He smiles, "I know, I just love you and want to make you feel loved and happy."

I hug him tight and say, "I do and I am, so do not worry."

Edward nods, "Okay."

We eat our breakfast together and then go down to the stream to bathe. It feels glorious on my sore muscles. I am a lucky woman to have such a handsome mate. It is so nice to be able to call him my mate. We spend the rest of the afternoon just sitting in the meadow by the stream enjoying each other's silent company. When the dark starts to settle, we rise to our feet and make our way back to our lodge hand in hand. I am blissfully content and happy. We make love again and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original, and do not copy. :)

Enjoy!

BPOV

The past three weeks had been uneventful and full of bliss. Edward and I coupled almost every night. After waiting for so long to be together, we just could not get enough of one another.

The clouds and wind were very angry today, whipping in every direction. I sat leaning against a tall pine while looking out across the valley below me. The world was changing from the warm season to when the leaves would fall from the trees. All would become cold and gray.

Nearby, Ben stood motionless on the watchtower, ever alert while on duty. He was only fourteen suns but he took his responsibilities very seriously, especially when Edward had threatened him to watch me closely whenever he was not around.

I chuckled to myself, Edward had become more protective, if that were even possible, since we had been mated. He would be here with me right now, if Carlisle, Jasper, and he were not in a meeting.

"Bells," I heard called from the distance.

I smiled and shook my head, of course Alice would come looking for me.

"Yah Alice I am up here."

She pushed her way through the trees trying to catch her breath.

"Bells, oh the gods! I have the best of news!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

"Okay, Alice, calm down, talk slowly so I can understand you. What news?"

"Bells, I am pregnant, and so is Rosalie! We are going to be mothers together!"

That took me by surprise, "Rosalie, really?"

"Oh yes Bells, apparently her and Emmett were together before he left, so yah our babies will be practically the same age!"

"Well wow Alice that is great," I said with not very much enthusiasm. I had hoped I would miss my cycle this month, but it had come a few days ago just as it always does.

"What is wrong Bells?" Alice asked. "You do not seem very happy for me."  
I tried to backtrack, "Oh that is not it, and Alice I am very happy for you! It is just, I really want to give Edward a son, you know."

Alice patted my shoulder gently, "Do not worry Bells, it will happen when the gods know it is the right time."

I nodded my head, "I know Alice, I know, but it does not make waiting any easier."

She grabbed my hand, "Come on, we should go help make the men dinner."

I smiled and followed her down the forest floor towards our village.

EPOV

I paced back and forth while I listened to my father Carlisle carry on about the current happenings of the village. Frankly, I could care less, I wanted to be with Isabella right now. Holding her and loving her had been my greatest joys these past few weeks.

"Edward," my father scolded, "Did you hear what I just said?"

Stopping my inner musings, I turned my head making eye contact.

"No, I am sorry I did not."

He sighed, "I said that Rosalie is with child."

Exhaling a shaky breath, "Are you certain?"

Carlisle grimaced, "Yes, your mother examined her herself. Are you prepared to take your brotherly responsibilities in this matter Edward?"

"Is there not some other man who would like to take her as a mate?" I growled.

"Edward," my father chastised, "Not at this time, no. Not only is it your duty as his brother, but I heard you promise him to take care of her. Will you go back on your word?"

"NO," I snarled, "I will not go back on my word. I just hope Isabella will understand."

"Hey Edward, calm down, it will be ok," Jasper tried to sooth.

"Hah, easy for you to say, my friend, you do not have to take on a second mate three weeks after you took your first!" I said mockingly

"Not to mention, that I do not love said second mate, nor will I ever," I finished as a stormed out of the lodge trying to cool my temper down.

I could not believe this was happening. Things had been going so well for Isabella and myself. I was hoping for her to tell me any day now that SHE was with child, not to find out I must be a father to a baby Rosalie is carrying. Isabella will no doubt pretend she is okay with all of this but I know deep down she will not be. It has only ever been her and I for each other, no one else. Now to bring Rosalie into the mix? I just hope this does not create a disaster for all of us.

BPOV

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I had just finished cooking up our families meal. The men were due to join us anytime now. Rosalie and Esme had been doing a lot of whispering back and forth as well as smiling. I assumed it had to do with the coming baby. It was hard to not be a little jealous that I was not the one giving Esme a grandchild yet.

Carlisle and Jasper were the first to arrive, while Edward followed shortly after with a very defined scowl present upon his face.

As soon as Edward noticed me, he broke out into an ear to ear smile, crossing the room quickly wrapping his arms tightly around me.

The moment I looked up at him, he leaned his head down capturing my lips with his. The kiss was strong and determined, as though he was trying to prove something. Of what, I had no idea.

"My love," he murmured as he pulled back, "I have missed you all day."

I smiled up at him, "I missed you too."

I lifted up my hand caressing his brow trying to smooth the lines of worry from them. He relaxed his head into my palm with a soft smile still present.

"Do you two ever stop?" Rosalie asked almost accusatorially.

Edward stiffened next to me, and I thought I heard him growl. So I leaned back, sliding my hand firmly into his, and faced round towards the others.

"I am sorry, we often get lost in."

"No, my love," Edward interrupted, "Do not apologize, never apologize for our love. It is the most pure thing in the world, and they," he said while pointing his free hand at Carlisle and Esme, "are trying to taint it."

I stood confused, I did not know what was going on.

"Ok everyone, how about we just enjoy this lovely meal that the women prepared, and sort everything out later," Jasper said rather unconvincingly.

"No thank you," Edward said, "my mate and myself will go enjoy our lodge one last time while we are still alone."

"I do not understand Edward," I pleaded, "what is going on here?"

Rosalie snickered, while Esme sighed, "Edward, I had hoped we could all talk about this over dinner like the adults that we are, this is a blessed day, I am gaining a grandchild while you will be gaining a second mate. It is a good thing my son."

My vision swirled around me, I felt very sick. A what, I wondered, a second mate, why would Edward do that to us? Was I not enough. Who are they talking about? Wait, Rosalie and Esme whispering, Rosalie's looks, her snickering. It all makes sense now. She is the one Edward is taking as a second mate. With that thought I slipped to the ground and into unconsciousness.

EPOV

I could see it happening even before it happened. I knew Isabella so well, her eyes glazed over, her body shook, and lastly her body gave way as she fell to the ground. I quickly slid my arms underneath her, and cradled her next to my chest.

I looked over at my mother, "Are you happy now Esme, you caused her to pass out."

"Well maybe that means she is with child as well," Esme said with satisfaction.

Alice groaned, "No, she is not, Isabella told me today that she is on her cycle."

Rosalie laughed, "Well maybe she is barren and will never be able to give Edward a child of his own."

I glared over at Rosalie, "I do not care if I am forced to take you as a second mate, I will never touch you, Isabella is it for me, and if she and I never conceive a child together then so be it. I will not have a child with anyone else."

My mother gasped, but I did not care, I carried Isabella out of their lodge straight toward our own.

I gently laid her onto our furs, smoothing the hair out of her face. Her breathing was easy and relaxed, so I was not overly concerned. Easing down next to her, I pulled her body close to mine, and covered us with the rest of our furs. Kissing her temple I fell asleep.

I was not asleep long I do not think, for when I woke to being shaken it was still dark out. Looking down at Isabella, she had tears in her eyes.

"Edward, I need you to explain to me, what is going on. Why would you take Rosalie as a second mate?" she asked.

"Oh my love you must know first, that this is not my wish, I do not want to take her as a mate. Not at all."

"Then why Edward, why you?"

"Because I gave my word, Isabella, and that is not something I would ever go back on," I somberly stated.

"Who did you give your word to?"

"Emmett."

"Ah, I see," she said as while propping herself up on her elbow, "well, then we will honor Emmett and help Rosalie with the baby."

I rubbed my hair in annoyance, "Isabella, you must have some strong feelings in this matter. Please do not hide them from me. Tell me what you really think."

She sighed, "Edward, I am jealous that her and Alice are already with child so easily. I wish Rosalie could just stay with your mother and father, but I know it would no longer be proper because she is with child. The idea of her being your second official mate really worries me. I am scared you will grow to love her and the child as your own. All this makes me feel like a horrible person for feeling this way. I just do not want to lose."

I had to stop her right there, "Isabella look at me," she slowly did, as I brought us to a sitting position and took her face between my palms.

"You are it for me, there will never be another who makes me feel so complete as you do. If you want me to take you away from this village, so it is just us and no one else, I will. I would do that for you. Baby I would do anything for you. You are the most important thing to me in this entire world," I said with all the conviction I could muster.

I never wanted Isabella to doubt us, to doubt me. She closed the distance between us, our lips meeting, bringing our bodies flush so that nothing lay between us. We only spoke words of love while our bodies remembered how perfectly we fit together.

BPOV

We awoke early, to prepare an area of our lodge for Rosalie to occupy. We wanted her to have as much privacy as possible, so that we would as well. I knew living with her would surely prove to be difficult, but Edward and I would make it through. Who knows, maybe sooner rather than later she would find a man who she liked and who she could start over with.

Edward had left a little while ago, saying he had some things to take care of. He had been gone too long, and since I was finished I set out to find him.

I found him towards the back of Jasper's lodge, in a heated discussion with Carlisle and my brother. I slid to the side where they would not see me.

"I do not understand why she cannot just stay with her sister," Edward yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Edward she is having your brother's baby, we do not want that child disgraced being that she has no mated partner," Carlisle tried to calmly reason.

"Okay, she is Alice's sister, have Jasper take her as a second mate. Hell have Tyler take her as a mate, I know I have seen him glance her way more than once. Why must I disgrace my mate by taking a second mate so soon?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked worried and spoke, "Edward, as the chief, and being that Alice is already with child, no one would believe that Rosalie's baby is mine as well."

"Aha, so that is it! I am supposed to pass Rosalie's baby off as my own? That is what you want everyone to think? What that Isabella was not enough for me, so I slept with Rosalie instead. Can you imagine the shame you will bring down on Isabella, the rumors she will have to endure?" roared Edward.

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle ordered.

"NO," Edward seethed, "I WILL NOT dishonor Isabella like that!"

"So you would prefer that your brother's child suffer?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not," Edward sighed, "pass Rosalie off as a widow. Tell everyone that her and Emmett had a secret mating ceremony. Let her continue to live with you and mother. I beg you, do not force this on me. I fear you will lose me if you do."

Jasper groaned, "Edward, you can be so dramatic when it comes to my sister."

Edward shook his head, "I am truly sorry, but now that I know what you both really want from me, I cannot give it. Rosalie cannot stay with us."

I slowly backed away so that they would not realize I listened in. Surely, Carlisle would not appreciate it. Making my way gingerly back to our lodge, I was quickly enveloped into warm strong arms. I breathed in what was only Edward and relaxed back into him resting my head onto his shoulder.

I turned my head to the side and smiled up at him while he placed a soft kiss to the side of my head.

"Isabella," he murmured, "do not worry baby, I just finished talking to Carlisle and Jasper. We sorted things out. Rosalie will be staying with my mother and father."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That is good news, but I must confess, I heard some of your conversation with them."

Edward chuckled, "My love, I do not mind. There is nothing I have to ever hide from you anyway."

I heard some rustling, than out of nowhere, Rosalie comes storming over to us followed by Esme. Edward, always protective releases his arms from around me while bringing me to the side behind him.

"Mother, Rosalie," he nods, "can we help you?"

"Please," Rosalie practically spits, "Can you help us? Obviously not! Isabella is far too important and fragile for you to help anyone but her."

Esme walks up next to Rosalie and softly puts her hand and on her shoulder. I feel bad for Rosalie, I do. However, no one made her sleep with Emmett before they were properly mated. There is no reason why Edward should have to pass her baby off as his.

"Edward," Esme begins, "please try to think about this rationally. Everyone will know they had not yet been mated. Your brother's child will be disgraced. Which will not look good for your father and me."

I am silent, I do not know what to say to this. Really it is up to Edward, I will support him no matter what. Rosalie has thrown me for a loop though. After her breakdown in the field, I had thought she and I were getting along. I guess a baby changes things for her, I do not know.

"This, I cannot help mother. I do not think it will be as bad as you are making it out to be. Life will go on," Edward confidently states.

Rosalie screams balling her fists at her side, "Isabella, if you would just say something. Reason with Edward, he would listen to you. I thought we were friends."

"I thought we were too," I calmly breath, "but Rosalie, Edward is my mate, I respect him. Also, he is right, the village will not be so cruel to shun the baby."

"If the village were not so cruel, as you state, then you would have no problem with Edward passing this baby off as his," Rosalie yells.

"That is enough," Edward commands, "Carlisle, Jasper, and myself have already made a decision in this matter. There is no need to lay blame anywhere. Emmett's child is not mine, it is yours and his. We will honor my brother by naming his heir when he or she is born."

I see Edward cast an icy glare toward Rosalie, "Do not entertain any ideas of being cruel toward Isabella because of this, she had nothing to do with my decision."

"Please," Rosalie scoffs, "Isabella has everything to do with every decision you ever make."

Rosalie briskly turns on her heel and leaves.

Edward than looks at Esme, "That goes for you as well mother. She is my mate and will someday bare my heirs."

Esme sadly shakes her head, "Edward, I hope you are right."

She quickly runs to catch up with Rosalie.

Edward turns to me, kissing my gently on my forehead, "I have some village duties to attend to my love. I will see you at dinner."

"Of course, Edward, I will go find Alice and help out with things."

I easily find Alice in her lodge tidying up things. She keeps a very clean lodge, not that mine is untidy, but hers is perfect.

"Bells, I heard, I am so sorry my sister is being grumpy with you and Edward," Alice groans.

I smile weakly, "Alice it is not your fault. Though I hope that what is bothering her passes quickly so that we can all be there for her and the baby."

"Me too," Alice agrees.

"So is it true?" Lauren asks as she and Jessica slink on into Alice's lodge.

"Pardon me ladies, but I do not recall saying you were welcome to walk into my lodge whenever you felt like it," Alice snaps.

Jessica ignoring her says, "Isabella, we heard you just could not do it for Edward."

"We heard Edward slept with Rosalie before he even got around to officially mating with you," Lauren mocks.

"And now, for your sake, he is denying that the child is even his," Jessica says gasping.

Lauren holds her arm up to her head, "I feel so bad for Rosalie and her baby. Isabella will not even let her live with her and Edward."

"How can you be so mean Isabella?" Jessica asks.

Tears are welling in my eyes. I do not know why I always let these two get to me.

"Ok just stop it girls," Alice says, "We all know this is not true. Rosalie is my sister, and I will still deny it. Edward has only ever been with Isabella."

"Really?" Lauren asks, "I know for a fact he has been with other women besides her, because I am one of them."

For the second time in two days I pass out, except this time Edward is not here to catch me. I think I hit my head on the table on my way down. I really need to stop fainting.

EPOV

It takes me most of the day checking on all of our security posts. No one has seen anything out of the ordinary, which is very good. I just keep waiting for our enemies to seek vengeance for Jacob's death. It will happen, for that I am certain of, I just do not know when. Of course, I have not mentioned this to Isabella, no point to worry her, for now.

"Edward, you are going to want to come back to the village," I hear Tyler yell as he comes rushing through the forest.

"Why," I ask.

"Isabella has been hurt," he pants out.

"Thank you," I manage to say as I run off in the direction of the village.

Tyler has turned out to be a good friend. He is never off duty and is very reliable. I sprint to my mother's medicine lodge. Many people are gathered outside of it, so I wonder how bad it is.

Jessica and Lauren are whispering to each other. Rosalie and Alice look to be in a heated discussion. Carlisle is talking to one of the councilmen. I briskly walk into the lodge, Jasper is next to Isabella as well as my mother Esme.

Isabella is laying down, eyes closed, and has a bandage across her head. Besides that, nothing else looks out of sorts. Still, I am not pleased.

"Mother, tell me how did this happen?" I try to calmly ask.

"Apparently, Isabella is prone to fainting lately. I am trying to figure out the cause, but truly I have no answers for you yet," Esme tells me.

"So she hit her head when she fell? Is that why she has the bandage?"

"Yes son," says my mother.

I drop down on my knees next to the love of my life. Wondering why we cannot just live a peaceful existence. I stroke her head and kiss both her cheeks while tears fall from my eyes. It could be time for me to take her from our village. Maybe we should just live alone.

Jasper who is on the other side of her speaks up, "Edward, do not flip out, but I believe Lauren and Jessica said some things to her. I have only heard a little bit from Alice who was there. Apparently they heard that Rosalie's baby was yours, and then Lauren went on to tell Isabella that you had slept with her as well."

Shear rage courses through my veins. It takes every ounce of self control I have to not walk outside and shove a knife into Lauren's cold heart. No one, male or female, should be allowed to spread such vicious rumors without the proper consequences.

"Do you know how they got that idea that Rosalie's baby is mine?" I ask Jasper.

"No, I do not, but I can only assume Rosalie told them that."

Esme must have overheard us, "Edward, do not do anything rash, my son. Maybe this is all for the best. Isabella seems very fragile, she might not be well enough to ever bare you children. You need to think of the future. Rosalie is already with child, she is a strong woman. Clearly she could bare more children after this one."

I grit my teeth and try to not scream and yell at my mother.

My mother walks next to me and sits down placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Son, clearly Lauren should be dealt with, she should not be lying. However, I think you should let everyone believe Rosalie's baby is yours and take her as a mate. Isabella is not well. Please think of our bloodline."

At this point I think even Jasper is struggling remain calm and quiet.

"I have heard enough, Esme," I lowly say.

She does not deserve the title of mother today. She is giving up on the one thing that is dearest to my heart.

"Jasper please help me keep everyone away. I am taking her back to my lodge," I whisper to him.

He nods in understanding.

I lean over and slowly lift Isabella into my arms. Esme is trying to stop me, but her words are to my deaf ears now. I do not care what she has to say.

With Jasper and Tyler's help I easily get her back to our lodge with little interference.

"What are you going to do Edward?" Jasper asks me once we get back to my lodge.

I lay Isabella down into our bed and cover her up.

"I do not know Jasper," I say as I turn and face him.

"What can I do? Should I just go along with what my parents want, or do I turn my back on my family?" I exasperatedly ask him.

"I am the chief, so of course I am supposed to say you should do what is best for the village."

Jasper steps forward resting his hand on my shoulder, "but as Isabella's brother, you do whatever you have to do for my sister. Just know, you both have my support."

He smiles, turns and walks back out of our lodge.

I sigh, I do not think I will get any rest tonight. There is so much to think about, I am not sure I even know where to start. I suppose the first thing I should do is look after Isabella.

I peel back the bandage over her head, the cut really is not too bad. She moans in her sleep, I hope she is not in any pain.

Hoping she might be hungry when she wakes up, I decide to cook us up a warm soup. The temperature has really dropped outside, I might even need to make a fire tonight, we will see.

When I am about finished making the soup, I hear her waking up.

"Edward?" she asks almost confused sounding.

"Yes my love, I am here," I murmur over to her.

She rubs her eyes a bit while sitting up, "How did I get back in our lodge? What happened? Who." she moans resting back down onto the furs.

I set my spoon down and rush over to her, "what is it?"

Isabella brings her palm to my face and gently rubs it, "I just felt a bit dizzy for a moment. It has passed I am sure it is nothing to worry about."

"Ok," I answer. I am worried, but I am not going to tell her that right now.

"Well I made us some dinner. Do you feel hungry?"

"Mmm," she answers, "that smells good. I am really hungry. Thank you Edward."

I smile and go scoop us up two bowls, handing her one and sitting down next to her. We eat pretty silently except for occasional moans of appreciation. I am glad she likes it and is eating. She has had a rough couple of days.

Once we are both finished, I take both our bowls and clean up. Then I walk back over her sit down and take her hands into mine.

"Isabella, we need to talk about what happened today," I say while looking straight at her.

"I know," she agrees.

"First, I heard what those vile girls told you. You must know that it is not true. I would never touch either of them!"

She nods her head, "Oh Edward I know that. I did not believe either of them for a second. I just could not believe that they would make up such things."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank the gods."

Isabella smiles, "I would never think poorly of you Edward. I trust you above anyone else. So unless you tell it to me, it is not true."

I grin, "I could not have gotten a better mate if I looked for one thousand years. I love you so much Isabella."

I want to make love to my beautiful mate, but I am worried about her. So I pull her close to me, sweetly kiss her, caress her, and let us fall into a restful sleep. Well at least she gets some sleep. I lay awake most of the night worrying about what we are going to do about our family and her health.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

BPOV

I wake the next morning with a horrible headache. I am fairly certain it has something to do with hitting my head yesterday. Noticing Edward is already up preparing breakfast, I decide to get up and help out.

"Darling why did you not wake me? I could have made us food."

Edward smiles, "I figured you needed your rest Isabella. Especially after the day you had yesterday."

I grimace, thinking about all that has happened, "Well, I feel a bit better today so that is good. What are your plans today?"

Edward finishes adding our food to some bowls, hands one to me and then sits down across from me.

"It is looking to be a nice day outside, so I was thinking we could go for a walk and spend some quality time together."

"That sounds very nice. Are you sure you do not have anything else that would require your attention?" I ask while enjoying my food.

He shakes his head, "I only need to be with you today, nothing else."

Hearing this makes me smile inside and out. I jump up wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss the side of his cheek. He always smells so fresh and good.

Edward laughs out loud, hugging me close to him and kissing the side of my head.

"Well if we are to get to where I want to take you, I need to get some things together," Edward says.

"Okay."

Edward releases me and goes about putting things in a bag. I do not pay too close attention as to what exactly he is adding. Cleaning up our breakfast dishes and food, I notice Edward looks ready to go.

He smiles tightly, "Isabella, I am ready to go if you are."

I now notice how many things he has with him.

"Edward, do you really think two packs are necessary?" I ask trying to stifle my laugh.

He looks toward the ground, "I just want us to be prepared, you never know."

Walking up closer to him I ask, "Is there something you are not telling me?"

His eyes flash to mine, "Why would you think that?"

I brush my fingers against his cheek, "Because, you are acting a bit strange, jumpy, and packed way more than we will need for a day."

Edward sighs while reaching up, placing his hand over mine, and leaning his face into them.

"I thought we could both use some time away, just the two of us. I am very worried about you and thought it would be good for you to be away from the stresses of the village for a few days."

"Oh Edward," I breath, "I do not think running away from things will help. We should stay strong and deal with Rosalie and everyone else."

"Isabella, we are not running away. We are merely taking some time to ourselves. Is it so bad that I want your undivided attention for a few days?" Edward asks smirking.

Grinning I say, "I suppose not."

I intertwine our fingers together, and drag him out of our lodge.

"Hold on," Edward says laughing, "Let me lead the way. I know where we are going, and you do not."

I relent and follow him out of the village. Many people give us questioning glances as to where we are going with our packs, but I just smile and follow Edward. Luckily for us, none of our family is around to notice.

EPOV

I am quite lucky Isabella did not look through what I packed for us. If she did, she would realize I mean for us to be gone far more than just a few days. It takes me apart inside to keep things from her, but I am afraid she would not be so quick to agree if she knew. I just hope Jasper had as smooth a time getting Alice to leave as well. While Isabella and I walk, I think back to the conversation I had with Jasper last night.  
Isabella had fallen asleep but I was still laying there awake.

_I had heard our door being open, then I saw Jasper peeking his head in.___

_"Edward, are you awake?" he asked.___

_I slowly eased my arm out from underneath Isabella's head and climbed out from under our furs.___

_"Yes Jasper, I am awake. What is going on?"___

_He had looked toward the door and stepped inside a bit more, making sure it was closed.___

_"Alice has this feeling that you are going to take Isabella and leave," Jasper said quietly.___

_I sighed, "Honestly, yes I am considering it. Truly so should you."___

_He groaned, "Edward can you not just stay and figure everything out? Try to reason with your family. I do not want to lose my sister."___

_Trying to keep my voice down I said, "And that is exactly why I am thinking about leaving. I thought my father and I had come to an agreement, but it seems nor my mother or Rosalie care."___

_"Yes I have noticed that," Jasper sighed.___

_The more I had thought about it, the more I realized that for now, leaving was the right thing to do. I would let my mother and Rosalie sort this stuff out. Maybe it would give Rosalie time to stop fixating on the idea of me and find someone available.___

_"Jasper I am taking Isabella and leaving first thing in the morning. If you would like to come with us or meet us there, I can tell you the location," I finally told him.___

_Jasper laughed quietly, "I cannot imagine my sister agreeing to that."___

_I grimaced, "I know, I will not tell her everything until we are far enough away."___

_"Wow Edward, good luck, she is going to be very upset when she figures that out. I do not envy you," he had said.___

_I had given Jasper directions to where I would be taking Isabella, and he had said if Alice agreed they would meet us there. He also promised to not tell anyone else exactly where we were going, and I trusted him to keep that promise._

It was getting dark, and I could tell Isabella was dead on her feet. I knew when we set out that we would not reach the destination in just one day. Just ahead there was a meadow with a little stream that flowed through it. That would be a great place to set up for the night.

"My love, we are almost to where we are going to stop for the night. It is just through the trees ahead."

Isabella sighed, "Okay, that is good, I am extremely exhausted."

I frown, "I am so sorry, I should have had us stop sooner."

"Edward, really, do not worry so. I am not THAT fragile," she giggles.

I shake my head and start to set up our things for the night. In no time at all, I have our bed set up and a fire going. Isabella insisted on being the one to cook dinner, so while she is doing that I walk over to the stream hoping to catch some fish.

Luck is with me, because I quickly catch two fish, skin them, and have them cooking by the fire in no time. They are the perfect accompaniment to the soup she cooked up.

Isabella insists that the fish smells rotten and will only sip on the soup she made. I do not agree, but I am not about to argue with her, so I just finish the two fish off myself.

Once we are both finished, we clean up, stoke up the fire, and the cuddle under our furs together.

Isabella has her head resting on my chest while my arms are firmly wrapped around her small frame holding her to me. I am softly running my fingers through her hair and she is gently running hers up and down my stomach.

"Edward?" she asks.

"Hmm?" I mumble into her hair.

"How far are we going?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, I want the truth," she demands.

"OH," I say in understanding, "Well, we are going to this place Emmett and I found when we were younger."

She looks up at me, giving me her full attention, raising her one eyebrow, as if saying "please continue."

I nod, "Okay, so we were about twelve and ten suns old. We were out hunting with some of the older warriors. There was this really bad winter storm at the time, and we got separated from everyone. I would not admit it at the time, you know cause I was the older brother, but I was really scared."

Isabella squeezes my shoulder, "I remember hearing about that actually. You would never go into too many details though."

"Yah," I say, "Emmett and I were struggling to find some kind of shelter for the night, to block out the snow and wind. The wind was so loud, we could barely hear each other."

"So eventually we stumbled upon this cave that was on the side of a mountain. We somehow made a fire and stayed warm for the night."

"In the middle of the night after Emmett had fallen asleep, I heard this loud rumbling sound. It was unlike anything I had ever heard or felt. The whole cave was alive with movement. Eventually it had stopped, and would you believe Emmett slept right through it."

"Wow," Isabella exclaims, "Did you find out what caused it?"

"In the morning, when the sun rose into the sky, there was nothing outside, except..."

"Except what?" she asks.

"Except, tons and tons of these moon shaped prints in the snow. Like a heard of some very large animals or something had run through over night. At least that is all I can think of," I say finally.

"So let me get this straight Edward," Isabella says, "you want to take me to some cave where large, possibly dangerous animals pass through?"

"Hmm, well when you put it that way," I laugh, "but no Isabella that is not all. When we made our way out in the morning, I checked out the back of the cave. There were some very nice hot springs in the back. I thought that could be very relaxing for you."

"And," I continued, "it could be a very nice opportunity for me to possibly figure out what those prints were from. I mean I have been curious all these years."

"Besides," I grin, "I can protect you from anything."

Isabella gently hits my chest with her hand smiling. I grab her hand in mine and lean over to kiss her sweet lips. The kiss quickly turns heated and in no time at all, our clothes are gone. We make love under the stars and afterwards we both drift to sleep.

I wake some time later with a gut wrenching pain in my belly. Quickly, I jump from our bed, rush to the bushes and empty the contents of my stomach. When I am finished, I go rinse my mouth in the stream and realize I should have listened to Isabella. With a heavy sigh I go lay back down only to have to get back up a hand full of times throughout the rest of the night. Darn rancid fish. 

**Chapter End Notes:**

Reviews are always nice. TY!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Enjoy!

BPOV

Poor Edward had been sick all night. Silly fool did not listen to me about that fish. Still I felt very bad for him. So I got up early in the morning and warmed up some broth for him.

"Isabella," he groans from where he is laying.

He sounds as terrible as he looks. I gingerly kneel in front of him, handing him a bowl.

"Thank you," he breaths.

Edward slowly spoons the warm broth into his mouth, grimacing with each intake. Somehow, he finds his energy after that, and quickly packs up our camp. I am excited to once again be on the move.

Throughout the day we mostly travel over hilly forests. Our conversation is light and not about anything of importance. However, after awhile I become bored with the silence.

"Edward?" I ask. "Will we be to the caves before nightfall?"

"Hmm," he seems to ponder, "We should, unless those clouds continue to head our way."

I look in the direction he is pointing, and realize there are some very ominous looking thunder clouds in the distance.

"Do you think we will have to take shelter?"

"Since it is not very hot out, I would not want you to get soaked through with rain. So yes, it looks like I should start setting up a shelter for us."

"Oh Edward," I complain, "A little rain will be fine. I am not so fragile that I must be protected from everything. Please let us continue."

Edward sighs, and I can tell he is relenting.

"Okay my love, if that is your wish, but we must pick up our pace. I only hope we will reach the cave before you can get wet."

Grinning, I hurry after him. The hot springs sound better and better with each step. The wind is picking up, and bringing a great chill with it. The clouds appear to be moving faster and the leaves are dancing about the brush.

All too quickly, I start to feel drips of water seeping onto my skin. Edward curses as ice starts to fall from the sky. It is not soft like the snow, no it is hard and demanding. Looking up toward the sky in disbelief, am full of confusion. It is not the right time of the sun for there to be snow and ice.

Edward reaches for my hand pulling me close to him. He is still mumbling expletives to himself about how he should have insisted upon setting up shelter or something. I am shivering, so very cold down to my bones. Edward hastily pulls a fur out of our pack to cover us from the pounding rain and ice. I cannot stop shaking as Edward runs his hands up and down my arms trying to warm me.

"Oh, my love, shh, it is alright. I am here, relax. I will have you warm very soon," he murmurs into my hair.

Clinging to him as tightly as I can, I feel like someone is repeatedly hitting at the fur above our heads. Edward scoots us closer and closer to a rather large tree near us, pinning me in between the tree and himself. The wind is so loud I cannot really hear anything he is saying at this point.

All of the sudden everything fades, and when I come back around to consciousness, Edward is nowhere to be seen. The forest is complete chaos, trees uprooted, bushes thrown about, and my head is throbbing.

I try to regain my bearings. Try to think rationally. Edward must be nearby, maybe he went to find something. I am sure he will be right back. I look in the direction we had been heading, and there he is, laying on the ground. Body splayed about across dead twigs and branches. He is unmoving and motionless.

I rush to his side, lifting his head up. He groans and reaches for my hand. His eyes flutter open and he tries to smile, but he shudders instead, clutching at his side. I gasp looking down and notice a piece of wood is sticking out just above his hip. Luckily, it is really quite small, but must be painful.

"Edward, there is a small piece of wood stuck into your side. I can pull it out when you are ready," I calmly tell him.

"I am ready," he hisses.

I nod, grab onto it firmly with both hands and ease it out. Edward lets out a strangled cry and releases a steady breath.

"That was not so bad," he moans.

"Sure," I say, "you do not need to pretend on my account. I can tell that was painful."

"Okay, yes it was," Edward agrees while sitting up.

I gently push him back down.

"Let me cover up that wound first so it does not get infected," I insist.

Edward smiles and I take some dressing out of my pack and secure his wound. He then gets up and starts collecting our things. I notice he is being very quiet and not making any conversation.

I walk up to him and rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, I am very sorry I did not listen to you. Please do not be upset with me."

He abruptly stops what he was doing, and reaches for my chin locking his eyes onto mine.

"Never, my love, I will never be mad at you. I love you so much," he pauses, "I was just so very worried about you. I was so upset with myself for not insisting we stop for shelter. You could have been hurt. Storms like that can be very dangerous."

"I noticed that, but we are mostly okay so that is good," I say trying to lighten his mood.

Edward smiles for real now, while leaning down and capturing my lips with his. His lips ghost over mine and his hands pull my body closer to his. He sighs and pulls back.

"Isabella, we should go. Your clothes are still damp, and we are not far now."

"Yes, I cannot wait," I sigh happily.

We hurry along through the woods and to a meadow of rolling hills and lush green grass. There are flowers scattered everywhere. In the distance, I can almost make out a cave.

"Edward," I excitedly shout and point, "is that it?"

He chuckles, "Yes that would be it my love. We are almost there."

I let go of his hand and run up the hill toward the cave in the distance. I can hear Edward following after me, though he is not running.

Once I reach the top of the hill, I stop short, pausing, catching my breath. Looking down into the wide open field below. I notice two things. First we are not alone and second I will not have time to move out of the way. My breath comes out in gasps, I am frozen in place. The meadow spins, Edward snakes his arms around me, I lean into him, and everything goes dark. 

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 14 Wild

_Previously..._

EPOV

_ I could have berated myself all evening for not insisting upon us taking shelter. The storm seemingly came out of nowhere, and I was so worried she would get hurt. I placed her small body in between a tree trunk and myself and quickly held a fur over our heads to attempt to keep us dry._

_ Unfortunately, that did not work out very well, because I awoke to her lifting my head while kneeling over me. Becoming aware of a sharp pain in my side, I groaned. I heard Isabella telling me it is not too bad and she will take care of it. She expertly dresses my wound and I am feeling a lot better._

_ Off in the distance, I can just discern the outline of the cave._

_"Isabella, we should go. Your clothes are still damp, and we are not far now."_

_"Yes, I cannot wait," she sighs happily._

_We hurry along through the woods and to a meadow of rolling hills and lush green grass. There are flowers scattered everywhere_

_"Edward," she excitedly shouts and points, "is that it?"_

_I chuckle, "Yes that would be it my love. We are almost there."_

_ She lets go of my hand and runs up the hill toward the cave in the distance. I follow her, though not running in the least._

_ Seeing her reach the top of the hill, I start to feel and hear a great rumbling coming from the ground. I notice she has no time to move out of the way, so I do the only thing I can. Quickly, I grab and topple her to the ground with me covering her completely. _

Isabella and I shake with the ground as these huge beasts come closer and closer. I whisper in her ear over and over that I love her and I am so sorry for bringing her here. When she does not respond, I realize she must have fainted again; she has been doing that a lot lately. It is just as well I think to myself, she need not be awake as we are trampled to death.

Just before we are about to become one with the dust, the mighty beasts slow, parting into a graceful arc. As I stare up in wonderment at them, they continue to pass by. I notice each one's long narrow head is easily higher than any man's is and they have these bowed necks that flow down to a flat back. They each have four legs, a tail, and they vary in color from white, brown, black, reddish hues, tan, and gray. I have never seen an animal that could equal their beauty.

Every single one of them has hooves like deer, but they are much larger. Their tails come down in long strands of hair similar to ours. They also have hair like that coming off their neck and down their forehead as well.

As the dust starts to settle and the ground stops shaking from their force, I notice there is one lone beast standing stock still in front of us.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 15 Horses

EPOV

_Previously_

_As the dust starts to settle and the ground stops shaking from their force, I notice there is one lone beast standing stock still in front of us._

This one is completely white from head to hoof except for the black hair on its neck, tail, and hooves. Its eyes are wide and clear with an anxious expression. The animal shakes its head up and down while making a loud neighing sound.

At the noise, Isabella stirs in my arms. She blinks a few times, and then opens her eyes looking up at me.

"Edward" she breaths, "I thought for sure we were going to die."

I half smile down at her, "No, my love, we are okay."

Isabella starts to lean her body up. I quickly realize what she wants, and gently set her on her feet.

Immediately she gasps, "Edward, what is that?"

She is pointing toward the large white animal in front of us that is shifting its focus from her and me than back towards the cave, looking rather impatient.

"I am not sure" I say, "There were hundreds just like it in various shades of color."

The animal starts pawing at the ground.

"I think it wants our attention," Isabella says.

I grab hold of her hand, "I think you are right love."

Focusing my complete attention on the animal, I try to determine what it could want. Clearly, it does not want to hurt us or it already would have. Its teeth are flat, not sharp like those of a meat eater.

"Isabella the teeth are flat, so I do not think we need to worry about being its next meal,"

She laughs, "I was not even considering that my silly mate. It keeps looking toward the cave; maybe it wants us to follow it.

I take a few steps toward the animal, trying to gage its reaction. It stays completely still. Gathering my courage I walk until I am face to nose with it. Deeply, it seems to breathe in my scent.

At my side, Isabella slowly extends her free hand toward its nose. She strokes her fingers up and down between its eyes and nose.

"It's so soft Edward, just like my old puppy Nickels" she says smiling.

The creature knickers at her while nodding its head.

"So beautiful..." Isabella sighs

It turns its body facing the cave and slowly starts walking. Isabella starts to follow the animal, so I sling the pack over my shoulder and follow them.

Making our way closer I can hear the river, and I can already tell it has rose significantly from all the rain. I have no idea how Isabella and I will safely cross it.

"Oh Edward, what will we do, there is no way we can swim across the river with the current this strong."

The creature stops at the edge, waiting for us. I think about our dogs and how we sometimes use them to help drag our loads when we are traveling. This animal might just be able to help carry Isabella and myself across this water. Am I willing to risk her life on a guess?

"Edward what are you thinking?" she asks me.

"Well...I wonder if this animal might be able to carry us across the river."

It turns its head and stares at Isabella. She walks closer and tentatively slides her hand down its neck and over its back. The creature holds still, almost reveling in her touch.

Isabella looks up at me, "I think we should try, it is as if the animal wants to help us."

"Okay," I sigh, "I am going to gather some rope from our pack and fasten us together, just in case one of us starts to slip. I do not want to lose you to the river's fury."

I make quick work getting us tied and together and we walk over to the animal. I reassess its demeanor and it snorts tossing its head to the side.

Hoisting myself onto the animal and then swinging my left leg over and straddling its back, it continues to hold still. Next, I brace my arm holding onto its neck and leaning to the side I reach out grabbing Isabella's hand and pull her up in front of me. Then I securely brace my arms on either side of her body and steady us. She grabs a hand full of the hair on its lower neck and the animal does not even seem to mind.

"So far so good," I say.

Isabella hums in agreement and nods her head.

I am not sure what to do now, so I rub my hand down its neck a little as if to say we are ready to go. Without much pause, it starts to walk into the river. The water rises up its legs quickly the farther the creature goes in the water. For a second I wonder if it can swim, if need be, but luckily half way across, the water has only risen up to our feet. The animal seems unfazed by the current as it gradually takes us across the river.

In no time, at all, we are coming up the embankment and to my surprise, we did not even get wet.

"Edward that was amazing!" Isabella exclaims.

I cannot help but agree with her. I wonder if we should immediately get off or maybe it will carry us a little further. However, I do not need to ponder long because the animal starts to gradually pick up speed until I feel as if we are flying across the meadow. I secure one of my arms around Isabella's body to make sure she does not fall off and the other hand I use to steady us on the animal.

"Isabella," I say into her ear, "Are you okay?"

She laughs, "We are riding a gorgeous creature, and I feel freer than I ever have in my entire life! Of course I am alright, I am perfectly happy!"

I can see a huge smile lighting up her face, so I know her words must be true. In no time, at all, we are coming up to the cave and the animal slows to a stop.

I jump off and reach up to help Isabella down, sliding my hands along her soft body as her feet come to the ground. I am anxious to get her into the cave and get her warmed up, so I turn to address the creature that has helped us so much.

"Thank you so much my new friend," I say as I rub its neck.

"Yes, thank you beautiful one," Isabella says while gently rubbing its nose.

In response, it moves its head along the side of her shoulder and softly knickers.

"Edward, do you think we could keep the animal with us?"

"I do not know my love, I can see how useful it could be for us, but after how helpful it has been, the gods would not approve," I sigh.

Isabella giggles, "Actually Edward I think it is a he!"

I look at her in udder shock and ask, "Isabella, why would you say that?"

She points toward the underside of its belly and I can clearly see what she means.

"Oh," I say stifling my laughter, "You are correct."

She gently slaps my shoulder and says, "Come on Edward I am rather cold."

Looking at the horizon, I can see the sun is starting to go down and for a second I wonder if Jasper and Alice will end up making it here to join us.

I look back at the creature before us and reluctantly say, "Goodbye my friend I hope we see you again soon."

He appears to almost nod his head, turns, and runs off into the distance.

I grab our pack, Isabella's hand, and lead us into the cave. It is a gradual slope up and Isabella is shivering so I quickly lead us toward the back part of the cave. Setting our things down, I collect wood that has been left there and quickly make a fire to help warm and light up the cave.

Isabella kneels down warming her hands, "So where are these hot springs you were telling me about?"

I reach down grabbing her hand in mine and take her a little further into the cave. The light of the fire plays on the walls of the cave. I can hear the water bubbling just ahead.

"Here we are my love," I say while bending down and reaching my hand into the water to double check the temperature, "The water is just how I remember it."

"Would you like me to help you take off your damp clothes?" I ask smiling.

Isabella blushes and smiles, "I would like nothing more Edward."

Steadily I unfasten her top and bottom clothes revealing her gorgeous body to me. Even though we have made love almost every night since we were mated, I still harden at the sight of her. I start to loosen my leggings, but her hand quickly grabs mine and stops its movement.

She smiles coyly at me, "Should that not be my responsibility my darling?"

I drop my hands to the side and allow her to finish what I started. When she is done, I take her in my arms, leaning my face near hers and gently place my lips on hers. She responds by leaning into me and sliding her tongue out along my lips. I part my lips letting her tongue tangle with mine and pulling her infinitely closer to me.

Isabella then wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my back. I lift her up the rest of the way placing my hands on her soft yet firm behind. She grinds her core against my now raging erection. While still holding onto her, I turn and step down into the hot spring.

The water is warm and feels divine against my cooled skin. I lay her back against the more gradual slopes of the pool while my mouth still works with hers. I pull back panting and kiss my way down her neck towards her glorious nipples which I start to lick and suck. She immediately starts to moan and slides her hand down my back grasping my butt in her hand and continuing around to my penis.

"Isabella," I sigh.

I slide one of my hands into her very wet folds teasing her center.

"Edward, I want you, now!" My love demands, guiding me into her.

"As you wish," I say and easily slide into her warmth.

We move with no destination in mind, just enjoying each other's bodies and the way we feel when we are connected. Her hands hold me tightly and I can feel her release coming.

"Oh, Edward...I...love..You, only...you," she screams and comes all around me.

"Isabella, I love you too, I am only yours, until the end of time," I groan into her ear as I shoot my seed inside soft warm body.

I hold her close as we both come down from our high. Brushing her wet hair out of her face, I place another kiss on her inviting lips. I slide out of her, turn, and bring her sitting on my lap.

"Edward this place is almost magical," Isabella says while leaning her head back against my shoulder and nuzzling my face with hers.

I kiss the side of her temple, "I agree my love, especially when you are here with me."

"How about you relax in here a little longer while I get out and set up our furs for the night and then I will go out and collect some more wood as well?" I ask her.

"That sounds very nice, Thank you."

I gently lift her setting her to the side and get out. After drying off, I get dressed and make the bed. I also make sure the fire is going nicely.

"Do you need anything before I go collect some more wood?"

She smiles, "No Edward I am perfectly fine."

"Alright," I say, "and if we are lucky, maybe I will catch us some dinner while I am out there as well."

Grimacing she replies, "As long as it is better than that disgusting fish!"

I groan, "Do not remind me love,...that was horrible. I promise no rotten fish."

She nods her head and I can see she is trying not to laugh while I turn and walk out into the darkening night.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Hope you like it! More to come soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy. :) TY!

BPOV

I stretch out my body onto the soft furs and relish in the warmth coming from the fire. In addition, a moist vapor permeates every wall and surface throughout the cave and it is so soothing and relaxing. After everything Edward and I had endured, we could absolutely use this time away in this place.

The past few days, I had started to notice some subtle changes in my body. My breasts were becoming more sensitive, I got fatigued easily; I needed to pee more often, the fainting, and not to mention just certain smells turn me off. It is very weird how I could tell that fish was rotten when Edward could not.

Normally, I might have mentioned these things to Edward, but I was worried he would want to travel even more slowly. I wanted to make good time and get here as quickly as we could. Something does not sit right with me. I have a very bad feeling things are turning sour back home in our absence, and I am only worried it is going to get worse.

If I am pregnant, as I suspect, I need to consider what is be best for our baby. The environment back home certainly is not it.

I have been praying to the gods every day for Alice and Jasper to arrive shortly. Jasper is my brother and Alice, the sister I never had.

Closing my eyes, I start to feel myself become more and more weary. Bearing in mind what I think to be true, I figure some rest will do me some good. Therefore, I allow sleep to pull me further in oblivion.

I awake to my Edward's smooth deep voice calling my name.

"Isabella, my love, wake up."

I groggily open my eyes, and take in the magnificent sight of my mate. In his outstretched hand is a bowl of the moist delicious smelling stew I have ever laid eyes on.

Without hesitation, I snatch the bowl from his hand and quickly shovel the food into my mouth. Openly, I spit it back into the bowl.

"Ahhh," I yell.

Edward fails miserably in hiding his smirk.

"Did you not feel how hot the food in the bowl was?" Edward asks.

"I just finished preparing it."

I glower at him, "You could not bother to tell me that before I started eating?"

"Well," he sighs, "You did not give me time to say anything before you started eating like you had not eaten in days."

I give him a dirty look, and carefully start to eat again, taking immense care not to scorch my mouth a second time. I also do not wait for him to serve himself and join me. He could eat alone for all I care. He is truly being so rude and thoughtless right now.

Edward shakes his head but does not say a word. He gets himself a bowl, comes back, and sits down beside me. To which, I instantaneously scoot away.

He frowns and sets his bowl down next to his other side.

"My love, I am very sorry that I did not tell you the food was burning before I handed it to you. I am also sorry that I gave you a hard time about eating quickly. We have been doing a lot of walking. I should have taken that into consideration and made sure you got more to eat. Please will you forgive me?" Edward pleads.

Shaking my head, I smile at my adorable mate. It is so hard to stay upset with him when he is being so genuine.

I set my bowl down. I am finished after all. I then slide back over next to him, wrap my arms around his neck, and proceed to pepper his face with kisses.

Feeling his lips break into a smile, his arms envelope me tightly. I sigh happily, running my fingertips up and down his toned back.

I then trace my fingers around to his chest and abs and slowly down to his covered manhood. All the while, my lips slowly follow my fingers path. Edwards breathing became more and more labored.

However, once I am about to grab hold of my anticipated target, Edward's hand comes down and halts mine.

Pouting, I tilt my head up and look up into his eyes.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"Honestly my love, I am starving and I would like to talk to you."

"Edward..., we can talk and you can eat later. I. Want. My. Mate. Now!" I say decisively punctuating each word.

Edward chuckles, but gives me what I want nevertheless.

I wake up to streams of the bright morning sunlight breaking into the cave. The fire is still going and Edward is lying on his back next to me sleeping serenely.

I somewhat remember falling asleep after our wonderful lovemaking. Edward gave me what I was yearning for, and then some. I am so fortunate to have such a wonderful mate who apparently always puts me first before himself.

The urge to urinate is strong. I hurriedly stand to go relieve myself. Unfortunately, the cave spins and vertigo overcomes me so strongly that I have little time to take a few steps away from Edward before I purge the contents from my stomach.

The noise of my vomiting, no doubt wakes my ever-dutiful mate. He is immediately by my side holding my hair away from my face.

Rubbing soothing circles on my back Edward asks, "Isabella, are you feeling unwell this morning?"

I sigh; this is not how I wanted to tell my beloved that we are expecting our first child.

Gradually I stand, with Edward's arm firmly around my waist, walk over to the spring, and splash warm water onto my face.

I turn facing Edward, look up into his eyes and say, "Edward, I am fairly certain that what I am experiencing, are the early systems of being with child."

For a second, Edward stops breathing, then he releases my hands, delicately gathers my face in the palms of his hands, and gives me the most affectionate and tender kiss I have ever received from him.

I am left practically breathless by the time he pulls back looking down at me with a tender crooked grin.

"My love, my life, my heart, my soul, also known as my Isabella. That is the best news I have received since you agreed to be my mate!"

"I knew my mother knew not of what she was saying," Edward growls.

Looking down I say, "For a little while, I was worried she and Rosalie were right and I would never give you the heir you so justly deserve."

"None of that now," Edward admonishes, "you were my mate from the moment of our joining ceremony, and child or no child, nothing on this earth would ever change that. Even if the gods never blessed us with a baby, I would not take another for a mate. You are it for me Isabella! You are to never forget that."

Edward lifts my chin so my eyes stare directly into his and asks, "Do you understand what I am saying?"

A tear falls from my eye, but I nod my head in recognition.

"Oh Edward, are you not the most amazing man on this earth? I could never love another more than I love you! No more doubts. I know I have said so before, but I completely mean it now! I know that no matter what happens our souls are combined for all time! Never another's!"

Gently, my mate takes his thumb and sooths away my tear.

"Those are happy tears I trust?

Fervently, I coincide, "Oh yes, most positively!"

"Okay then," Edward declares beaming, "I am long overdue to feed my mate and our growing baby."

I simply giggle and nod my head in agreement.

Edward takes my hand and leads me over to our bed of furs, "Now sit here my love and I will have you some breakfast in no time at all."

Sighing contentedly, I lean back onto my elbows, stretch out my legs in front of me, and watch my mate get to work.

Around the same time, I realize we are both in a state of undress, I hear many scuffling footsteps coming toward the entrance of the cave.

Edward is in a blur of motion tossing my wrap dress to me and quickly fastening on his leggings, breechcloth, and weapon belt. How he accomplishes all that so quickly I will never know. Maybe it is his constant need to protect me.

By the time, I have my dress fastened; Edward is at the front of the cave, weapon in hand ready to take on whatever may come. Even if I were a group of twenty men, I would loath to take on my Edward.

After a few seconds, I see his stance infinitesimally relax. Edward slides his knife back into its waiting sheath, and catches Jasper just as he is about to collapse. Alice is the next person I see, who is right by her mate's side, hopelessly trying to help support him.

I jump to my feet and start to rush over and see how I can help my brother.

Edward noticing my movement holds up his free hand effectively halting me after I have only taken a couple steps.

"NO...!" he roars, "Isabella you turn around and move to the back of the cave, all is not as it seems."

I do not like being told what to do so harshly, but I know my Edward, and he only acts this way with good reason. I love my brother and am greatly concerned for him and Alice. However, I trust Edward and his judgment above everything else.

Turning on my heel, I hurriedly trace my steps to the back of the cave and wait for further directions from Edward. As I do, I see Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie following closely behind. Carlisle and Esme look to be in bad shape as well. I do not know how they continue to stand. Yet, Rosalie, besides her hair being very short, looks to be fine. Sadly, I am soon to discover, how deceiving appearances truely can be...**********


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original and don't copy TY!

This is a hard chapter to take...but it's necessary. :(

JPOV

As soon as Edward left with Isabella, I was ready to take my Alice, and be done with this tribe. At that point, I no longer cared to be chief. Heck, Esme could take the position for all I cared; she seemed to be very good at trying to control everyone else's lives. Alice and my sister were all that mattered to me anymore.

Sadly, the fates were not in our favor. A handful of time after they left, the tell tale sound of running footfalls could be heard coursing through the forest getting closer and closer. I wanted nothing more than to take Alice by the hand, run, and never look back. One look at my darling Alice and I could not go through with it. She knew, by the gods she knew what I was thinking. I could see it in her eyes.

Tears had started falling from her precious doe eyes as she gazed across the encampment toward where Rosalie, her flesh, and blood sister stood. Carlisle and Esme stood protectively around her. In that instant I knew, I would have to fight harder than I ever had, to get my life and her blasted sister out of here alive.

Swiftly, I whirled into action, taking down warrior after warrior.

EmPOV

Week after agonizing week I had watched my Rosy suffer. She thought I was dead; they all did, except for my mother Esme. After telling my mother what I had overheard while being a prisoner of our worst enemy, she understood why it would be beneficial to let them all think I was gone.

Mother and I had agreed that if it did not look like we would be able to take down all the warriors while rescuing Isabella, I would fake my death. I had been to their city once, I knew the way, so I was the obvious choice to gather information. Therefore, when the opportunity presented itself during the fight between Edward and Jacob, I seized it.

The spear hurt, make no mistake about that, but luckily it only grazed through my side. Still there was a lot of blood, Edward assumed the worst, and I was able to shallow my breathing as if I was lifeless. What he thought were his last words to me warmed my heart and I could only hope he truly meant what he said.

The burial process was not particularly fun either. Listening to all those who loved me morn my death... My sweet Rosy held so much anger inside now, it clenched my heart, but my mother promised to take good care of her in my absence. After all, I was doing this for everyone, for the betterment of the tribe.

I had eavesdropped on one particular conversation between Tanya and Jacob. Their arrangement was first to secure Isabella as Jacob's mate. Next, they would keep close tabs on our village. Once it became clear that Edward's devastation over loosing Isabella had completely consumed him, they would swoop in and take out everyone in the village save a few, including Edward.

At their city, Tanya told Jacob she believed that once Edward witnessed Isabella's belly swell with Jacob's child, it would be all too easy to get Edward to pour his heartache into her womb. They were utterly disgusting. However, I was not completely sure about Tanya. There were times during her talks with her brother when she seemed insincere about her true motives. I tried not to worry about that too much though. At the time, I was more worried about Jacob's plans. However, I should have been worried about her plans.

Since my 'death', I had been keeping a close watch on Tanya and her army. I knew she would want vengeance for her brother. It would only be a matter of time before she gathered her forces and attacked. She longed to convince Edward how happy he could be with her. Tanya was certain she was a far superior woman than Isabella ever could be.

It was heartbreaking watching my mother alienate Edward and Isabella further and further away from the family. We knew it was only for the best. Our enemies had spies lurking everywhere, watching our every move. It would significantly benefit us to let them believe that Esme and Rosalie were causing a deep rift in our tribe, thus making us weaker.

Everything had been going according to plan. Edward was pushed to the extent that he packed up and took Isabella from the village. I knew exactly where he would take her. The cave from our childhood would be the perfect location to hide out and keep her safe. I knew my brother well.

I watched Edward and Isabella leave and was convinced they got away unseen. Then, I made my way back toward the enemy. What I saw shocked me to my foundation. The whole city was assembled and traveling at a quick pace toward our village. There was no way our tribe would be able to fight them all off and survive. I had to get back to our village and warn everyone!

Picking up my pace, I realized Tanya is not with this group, she must have gone ahead with their best fighters.

In my haste to catch up to the lead group, I lost my footing and slipped down a steep declining slope. Everything went dark.

When I came to, I immediately noticed nightfall is upon me. I was certain both war parties were already at my village or curse the gods they might already be finished.

What I see when I arrive, is so much worse than I could have ever imagined. Complete and utter destruction surrounds me. Fires blaze everywhere, blood covers almost every surface. Bodies of families I used to know are strewn around,...women, children, men, no one was spared. There are pieces of clothing soaked in blood, while the smell of burning flesh and wood permeates the air.

Trying to discern where my parent's house is amongst the rubble, I see pieces of what used to be our home. Unfortunately, I do not see anything around our home that can give me any clues as to whether or not my family survived. So, I continue to search around the village ruins. When I see strands and strands of my Rosy's beautiful hair covered in blood and slowly starting to burn with her most favorite dress, I can no longer stand. I fall to my knees and know that I have failed her, the one woman to love me completely, my faults, and all, is dead. I shudder to think the kind of death she must have endured... I am a failure in every sense of the word!

RPOV

Pain and complete humiliation are the only words that can describe how I feel right now; as we flee the only place, I have ever felt safe.

_It was mid morning; Esme had just finished combing through my hair. It was early this morning; I had felt the baby move for the first time and I was exceedingly excited._

_Carlisle rushed into our lodge, fear gripping his features._

_"Make haste, grab only what you need, we have to flee at once!"_

_Esme jumped into action, grabbing a pack and throwing it over her shoulder, while Carlisle did the same with a different pack._

_"Take this my daughter," Esme whisper yelled, handing me once of her daggers, "In case something happens to Carlisle and myself, I could not bear for my youngest son's mate not to be able to defend herself."_

_Whatever was happening outside could not be good. I secured the pack around my shoulders that Carlisle gave to me. He had mumbled about it being filled with enough food to last us a few days._

_Together we stepped out of the lodge, Carlisle and Esme stood protectively around me. On the other side of the village, I could see my sister and Jasper. Jasper looked like he was ready to take her and flee, but Alice looked torn._

_"YES," I thought to myself, "take her get out of here, do not look back Jasper."_

_Unfortunately, he did not hear my silent thoughts, and even if he could have I do not think he would have listened..._

_Jasper whirled into action the same time Esme and Carlisle did. They were all such fierce warriors protecting their loved ones. I felt stupid and useless standing here doing nothing. I knew I had to be careful because of the baby, but so did Alice._

_"Alice!" I screamed, as I saw a warrior grab hold of her hair while Jasper was preoccupied between four warriors. I could see him start to drag her off, hoisting up her skirt along the way._

_Taking one last look at my new parents, I sprinted as fast as I could across the village to my sister._

_I know the past month or so I had behaved deplorably to almost everyone I knew. Losing Emmett was not something I had thought I could survive. However, feeling the baby move this morning had changed something inside of me. There was a little Emmett inside me. How I ever could have considered joining with Edward and trying to hurt Isabella so badly I will never know. I could blame it on the hormones I suppose, or wanting others to feel the pain I felt, but really, there is simply no excuse. . I hoped someday I could make it up to the both of them._

_I got to Alice just before that sick sadistic bastard rammed his disgusting manhood into her._

_I steeled my dagger ready, plunging it into his neck. My weapon did not disappoint, effectively slicing through is lifeblood. I shoved his now lifeless body off my sister._

_"Rosalie!" Alice screamed jumping up._

_Not quite understanding the tone she used when she screamed my name, I slowly looked over my shoulder._

_Behind me stood none other than Tanya._

_Smirking, she backhanded me._

_"Oh Rosalie, why can you not just stay out of my business?" she asked._

_Standing tall and exuding no fear whatsoever I replied, "Tanya, what happens to MY sister is MY business, and you and your warriors will NOT touch her!"_

_Of course, she laughed at me, "We will see about that my friend."_

_Jasper is surrounded, fighting as I have only ever seen Edward fight. Like a man with a driven purpose, deeply embedded in his soul. I know though, there is no way he is going to be able to help us._

_Two warriors stepped behind Alice and grabbed hold of her. While Alec's father and two uncles come up next to Tanya and secured my wrists._

_"Lovely, lovely, Rosalie," Alec's uncle Marcus sighed._

_Caius, Alec's uncle, slid my hair through his fingers._

_"Such beautiful hair my dear, it is a pity, when we are through with you, it will be no more," Caius rasped in a thick voice._

_Alice is screaming for them to get away from me, but the other warriors held her tightly. Her struggles are in vain._

_Aro, Alec's father stepped firmly in front of me._

_"You took my only son from me, and for that you shall pay greatly!" Aro hissed._

_The three high priests of their city held their gods laws above all else. Therefore, you can imagine my surprise, when they started tearing the clothes from my body, spouting off about tainting themselves or not, I would now feel the sheer emotional pain and humiliation they had felt._

_Aro was the first to claim what should have belonged to only Emmett and myself. He seemed to take great pride in pretending to be utterly careful with my body, not making a single mark on me. That is not saying he was not terribly rough with my inner woman parts, but the parts everyone would be able to see would appear to fine. That is, if I lived through this._

_Marcus was next, who vomited on me during the act, followed by Caius._

_Caius was the worst, who refused to look at me while plunged into me repeatedly from behind. With each thrust he took, he cut a lock of hair off my head._

_I would not cry. I would not give them the satisfaction of knowing how deeply they were hurting me emotionally._

_Once Caius pulled out and spilled his seed all over my backside, he pushed me away and I abruptly crumpled to the ground._

_I gathered all the dignity I could muster, ignored the pain shooting through my nether region, and stood up to my full height._

_At that point, Alice was looking anywhere but at me and could not meet my eyes. I understood, I felt the same inside, but I would not let the enemy know that. No, matter what I would appear to be unfazed by their actions._

_Tanya had simply stood and watched all while they violated me. However, there were times, I did notice her grimace or frown._

_Once the high priests were finished, she brought back her cocky demeanor and asked, "Well Aro, shall I finish her off for you?"_

_"No, my dove, let her live," Aro responded._

_"Here Tanya," Marcus said while handing her a vile of liquid._

_Tanya took the bottle, rolling it around in her hand and questioned Aro, "What am I do to with this?"_

_"While we hold Rosalie down, you will pour the entire contents of this potion down her throat, making sure not a drop escapes," Caius smoothly responded._

_She shrugged her shoulders, while the brothers grabbed hold of me, and plugged my nose. My mouth was forced open and Tanya dumped it into my mouth. In a futile effort, I try not to swallow it. It is of no use, and it easily goes down my throat._

_"There now," Aro said with an excessive amount of happiness, "The baby you are carrying will die, and you will never be able to bare another."_

_"For taking Aro's son, and my nephew, you shall live with the grief of never being able to be a mother," Marcus said._

_"May you walk this earth alone and baron," Laughed Caius._

_"You are really going to leave her alive?" Tanya asked incredulously._

_"YES!" Aro responded with steel hard conviction._

_"Fine!" Tanya seethed, "I will however kill everyone else she knows and loves, starting with her sister, Alice."_

_Caius and Marcus still had a firm hold of me while Tanya stepped forward, dagger outstretched, and ready to kill my only sister._

_I saw Alice nod her head in acceptance and in that instant I feared, all was lost. Jasper was tangled in his own heated battle; Carlisle and Esme were hurriedly trying to fight their way to me, and I could do nothing but watch._

_In that moment, we all snapped our heads toward the thunderous sound rumbling over the land. It was getting louder and louder, until I could hear nothing else._

_Over the hill raced the biggest beasts I have ever seen. They did not slow and began to plow over our enemies, trampling them into dust. Carlisle was able to break free from the fight he was engaged in, grabbed Esme's hand, and ran over toward Alice and me._

_Jasper seized the advantage of the enemy's distraction and quickly took down the two warriors next to him. He then expertly executed the two warriors holding Alice._

_The high priests and Tanya had fled for cover and I could not see them anywhere._

_We were by no means out of danger but if we acted quickly, we could use this distraction and just possibly get away. Taking a quick glance around, I could see most of the villagers were either dead or in the process of dying, and fires raged consuming the lodges. _

_Esme finally reached me and pulled me into a fierce hug._

_"Oh my daughter, are you alright?" she asked._

_I nodded my head, "Yes."_

_I could not bring myself to tell her the sorted details of what I had just endured. Maybe later. Possibly never._

_Carlisle had mounted one of the beasts and two others followed behind him._

_The beast came close to me and Carlisle held out his hand, "Rosalie since you are with child, I think it best, if you rode in front of me. Esme can handle one of these horses herself."_

_Reluctantly, I took his hand and he pulled me up onto the beast in front of himself._

_Esme had led one of them over to Jasper and Alice._

_"Jasper, trust me, this is the only way. These beasts are called horses and they are here to help us."_

_Jasper, who looked like he was about to collapse, shrugged his shoulders. He then picked Alice up, set her on the animal, and then pulled himself up behind her. He tried to hide it, but it was obvious it took great difficulty to get himself onto the horse._

_"I will take your word for it Esme, as we do not have time to be picky," Jasper sighed._

_Esme smiled tightly, "When you are ready Jasper, squeeze the horse with your legs. Alice grip onto the hair of the horse's neck tightly."_

_Esme easily lifted herself onto the third horse, squeezed its belly with her thighs, and just like that, the horse started moving._

_I felt Carlisle do the same. The horse started to walk, then it went faster and faster until we were leaving the village and flying up over the hill._

_I looked over my shoulder and to my great relief Jasper and Alice were right behind us._

_After a bit of time Carlisle yelled over the sound of the running horses, "I know you all must be very tired, but we will not stop until we have covered a great distance. We cannot risk them catching up with us or trying to follow us."_

The sun had set and was beginning to rise and yet we continued. I counted us lucky that these horses did not seem to tire very quickly.

Carlisle sighed from behind me, "We should stop, eat, and rest for a bit."

"I agree my darling. I do not think Jasper can continue on like this for much longer," Esme confirmed.

We slowed the horses to a stop, and dismounted off the animals. Jasper practically fell off while trying to act casual. Esme rushed to his side to see how she might be able to help and Carlisle helped Alice down.

The horses did not immediately run off as I thought they might, but instead walked over to the nearby river and greedily drank some water.

I on the other hand, took a few steps and felt exhaustion gripping hold of me. I did not think I could hide how terrible I felt much longer...

I sat down and collapsed into a restless slumber.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Some very unexpected events I know. More POV's to come next chapter, lots more to be explained. Let me know what you think!

Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original, and do not copy TY!

It is slowly coming together :)

Chapter 18

JPOV

I fought harder than I had in my entire life. My whole world was in danger and I could do nothing to protect her. I was surrounded, and had no choice but to fight my way out. I prayed constantly to the gods for Alice to be spared. Sadly, the answered prayer came at the expense of her sister Rosalie. I had all but written her off as being a miserable excuse for a human being.

How wrong I was. While engaged in battle I caught brief glances of what she was enduring to protect Alice. If it was the last thing I did, I would track down those men for Emmett and give them a slow torturous death.

When I saw that woman, Tanya I believe, take out her dagger, and walk towards my Alice, I saw red. When I heard that thunderous noise, I took full advantage of the warrior's inexperience. They fleetingly let themselves be distracted, and that was their ultimate downfall. I executed them and the ones holding back my Alice in mere seconds. I would have taken out Tanya and those three men as well. However, once I made my way to where they had been, they were gone.

It made me feel very uneasy to get on one of those animals, let alone permit Alice on one. Yet, I feared it might be our only way to get out of here alive. Astonishingly, I put my faith and trust in Esme. By the gods, she did not fail us.

The animals that her and Carlisle called horses, swiftly carried us away from the fighting and destruction. I feared if we ever saw our village again, there would be nothing left but bones and ash.

Once we stopped to rest, I could not correctly slide off the horse, and fell to the ground instead. Esme hurried to my side to help me, which I was thankful for because I knew I had wounds that needed addressing. Carlisle helped Alice down and she promptly came over to help Esme with my wounds.

A few feet away, I could see Rosalie had collapsed and had instantly fallen asleep. I could only imagine the physical and emotional strain she must be suffering. I had to talk to Esme and Carlisle about what I had seen happen to Rosalie. Alice was right there. Maybe I could ask Alice to talk to them. It might be better since Alice was Rosalie's sister...

"Ahhhh...!" I yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, Jasper," Alice whimpered, "Esme found the tip of a dagger imbedded in your side. She has to get it out before infection sets in."

Grimacing and grabbing hold of Alice's tender hand, I answered, "I understand darling."

That was the last thing I said before the pain claimed my mind and I passed out.

APOV

If you told me what would occur since yesterday, I would not have believed you. Usually, I get a sense of things before they are about to happen. Yet, this time I just had no idea. Maybe the baby was clouding my judgment, I simply did not know.

I had held onto the hope that my sister Rosalie was still deep down a good person. Last night she had proven good to a fault. I knew now, when push came to shove, she was not selfish, but selfless. I should have been there for her since Emmett died. In reality, she had always been there for me, repeatedly sacrificing herself to save me. Why could I not do the same for her?

Quickly, I realized there was no point to dwell on what I could not change. I could focus on what I could change, and I could modify the fact that Rosalie was across from me, suffering. I needed to talk to Esme and Carlisle about what I saw happen to my sister. She might need care that only Esme could provide.

Esme was finished helping Jasper and was quietly discussing something with Carlisle.

Taking a deep breath and readying myself to speak, "Esme," I said.

Esme stopped what she had been saying to Carlisle and looked over at me. Carlisle did not look very happy about whatever she had just said.

"Yes, dear?" Esme asked.

"Rosalie needs your help. Some of the men, they...they, hurt her Esme..." I whispered in a strangled voice.

Carlisle's eyes met mine, "WHAT!" he roared.

With a heavy heart, I explained to Esme and Carlisle what Rosalie had recently endured.

"Oh, no...!" Esme exclaimed, "Emmett trusted me to keep her safe. I failed my son. I failed our grandchild."

"Esme, I do not think Emmett would blame you or any of us. The ones to blame ran off like the cowards they are," Jasper spoke from where he lay next to me.

I did not realize he had woken up, but considering how much I had been crying it did not surprise me. He was always so in tune to my feelings and emotions. Sometimes it was as if I did not even have to say what I was feeling, he just knew.

Carlisle was being extremely quiet about everything as Esme tended to Rosalie. Luckily, Rosalie slept while Esme addressed each and every wound.

Once Esme finished, Carlisle deeply cleared his throat and calmly said, "Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, there are some things my mate just informed me that I know you need to be made aware of."

CPOV

I was literally seething on the inside. Never had I been so upset with my mate. How she could keep something like this from me, I did not know. Therefore, it was a great shock that I was able to be calm while calling the attention of everyone there.

"Esme recently enlightened me that Emmett never died." I blurted out.

Gasps were heard from all, but none as loud as Rosalie's.

"Where. Is. He?" Rosalie demanded.

I looked over at Esme, "That is a very good question. Esme, do you know where OUR son is?"

My mate shook her head, tears tumbling down her cheeks, "Last time we spoke he was heading back to spy on the enemy. That was before the attack. He should have warned us. I worry that something happened to him."

I could see Rosalie vibrating with fury and I did not blame her. Emmett was her mate after all, and she had a right to know that he was still alive. Heck I had a right to know. Maybe I would know where my oldest son and his mater were, if my mate had been honest with me. That was something that really did not make much sense to me. Why did Esme push Edward to take Rosalie as his mate when Emmett was still alive? Why did Emmett allow it?

I decided I would revisit this later with Esme in private. For now, I need to concentrate on finding both my sons.

Fortunately, for Rosalie's sake and mine, we did not have to worry about how to find one of my sons for very long.

Into our view came Emmett on a horse no less. They came flying over the ridge, but promptly halted when they saw us. When Emmett's eyes found Rosalie, the biggest smile I have ever seen from Emmett, lit up his face.

Emmett expertly jumped off the horse, ran up to Rosalie, and gathered Rosalie into his arms.

However, Rosalie was having none of that. She swiftly shoved him away and slapped him across the face.

"All this time, Emmett, I thought you were dead!" Rosalie screamed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper take Alice's hand and lead her off over by the other horses. I took his lead and walked off thinking I would give my son and Rosalie some privacy. I was not pleased with Emmett or Esme, but I knew my time would come to speak with them.

"Carlisle," Esme said from behind me grabbing hold of my shoulder.

"Do not shut me out; I had good reasons my lover."

I scoffed and questioned, "Are you now going to justify to me, your mate, why you thought it was acceptable to let me think our son was dead?"

Sniffling Esme said, "Carlisle you must understand, we needed our enemy to think our tribe was weak and falling apart..."

"Yes, my love, and I see how well that worked out for us. Our village is GONE!" I yelled.

"Carlisle, calm down," Esme pleaded.

"NO, not this time. Give me some time Esme, I cannot talk to you right now."

With that, I turned and walked over to Jasper and Alice making sure the horses were ready to continue in a little while. We needed to get moving and to figure out where Edward was

**Chapter End Notes:**

Well everyone is coming together, though not very happily...yet. It will take some time I suspect... Please let me know your thoughts!

Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this storyline, please be original, and do not copy. :) TY!

Chapter 19

Esme POV

I cannot believe how badly I have inadvertently screwed everything up and made everyone mad at me. I was only trying to do what I thought was best, but instead I have hurt everyone I love and hold dear. My children and Carlisle always have been and always will be the most important people in the world to me. What was I thinking?

I stare off into the distance as the sun slowly creeps above the distant meadows. With such beautiful unspoiled surroundings, it is hard to believe how terrible everything is right now. No one has said one word to me since Carlisle told them about Emmett, and then he showed up. We have been traveling all night on horseback and I can tell everyone is close to collapsing, either from exhaustion or their wounds.

Rosalie has also not been speaking to Emmett, and I feel badly for him. However, it has not stopped him from trying to tend to her every need. Once he gave up trying to get her to talk to him, he told us all that he knew where Edward would have taken Isabella. Jasper agreed saying that was in fact what Edward had told him.

"Look", exclaims Emmett, "There is the cave!"

We wearily dismount from our horses, and head toward the entrance, only to be met by Edward, knife in hand ready to defend his Isabella.

Ever cautious, he yells to Isabella to stay back. No doubt worried that we are being followed.

EPOV

After heeding Isabella to stay back, I am taken aback. There standing behind everyone else is my brother, Emmett.

"Emmett", I stutter in shock. "Wh...Where did you come from? I mean we buried you, I don't understand..."

Emmett grimaces, "Later Edward, later. Everyone in one way or another needs healing and rest."

"Is anyone following you?" I ask.

Emmett shakes his head, "No."

I look off in the distance and I don't see anything either, so trusting that he is correct, I move back into the cave to help with whatever I can. Remembering that I told my love to stay back I call, "Isabella, you can come over here now. From the looks of things, everyone needs all the help that we can offer."

She comes around from behind the back of the cave where she was hiding unseen. "Is everything okay Edward? What has happened to everyone?"

"I think we can ask all that later, right now let us help them mend," I explain.

She nods her head, and follows me over to our supplies. Together we tend to our family, who has a wide array of cuts and wounds covering their bodies. Jaspers are without a doubt the worst. Though every time I glance at Isabella with Rosalie, it looks like her inner wounds might be the greatest. I cannot begin to imagine what she has been through, but from the looks of her, if anyone did that to Isabella I would skin them alive!

Finally, after a tenuous morning and afternoon, Isabella finishes preparing dinner and with my help is serving it to our family. From the looks of the supplies that they do not have, I will definitely need to go out first thing in the morning to hunt. I hope that Emmett will be feeling well enough to accompany me and possibly my father. Now there is a weird situation, my father. I have noticed him purposefully ignoring my mother today and I cannot help but wonder what is going on with the two of them.

Rosalie and Jasper have spent most of the day asleep, while everyone else took a bit of a nap, but that was it. I can tell that Isabella is feeling fatigued after caring for everyone today and the selfish and protective part of me would like nothing more than to make her go sit down, let me serve her, and take care of her. However, I know my love well enough to know that she would not be pleased with me trying to control her like that, so with much effort I keep my mouth shut.

Once everyone has had their fill and I finish washing and putting everything away, I pull Isabella down onto my lap in front of the fire by everyone else. I realized the only way to get her to take the rest she needs is to hold her for she cannot resist my embrace.

She cranes her head around to stare into my eyes and gives me a small smile. I take advantage of her lips by mine and briefly wrap my lips around hers. Her arm reaches up and her fingers gently caress the back of my neck in a gesture that tells me she wishes we were still alone. I nod my head and smile at her letting her know that I understand and wish the same.

I purse my lips and sigh while she rearranges herself facing away from me while leaning her back into my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist resting my hands over her still flat belly where our child safely remains.

I look around at everyone sitting by the fire and say, "Now tell me, what has happened?"

**Chapter End Notes:**

Let me know your thoughts!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own this storyline, so please be original and do not copy it. TY

Chapter 20

BPOV

I sat with my back firmly pressed against my mate's firm warm chest. Edward's hands were protectively cradled over my still flat belly. Every muscle in his lithe body felt tense and ready to react at the slightest change in atmosphere.

Edward sighs, "Well is anyone going to explain to me why Jasper looks like he took on an entire battle by himself, why Rosalie looks like she went to hell and back, and why my mother and father cannot seem to get far enough away from one another."

Alice gasps and her hand goes to cover her mouth.

"Oh and let us not forget how my brother who I thought was dead, is somehow suddenly sitting before me," Edward adds in exasperation.

I bring my hands over his and gently caress his fingers with mine. He lets out a breath and very slightly relaxes foreword into me.

Carlisle sighs, "My son, I suppose I will speak first since everyone else is either too tired or cannot find the words."

Edward nods his head in acknowledgement.

"After you so wisely took Isabella away from that madness with your mother and Rosalie, Tanya's army descended upon the village. Edward, who you see here, is all that is left. At least those that are free because I am certain they took some of our women and children as slaves or worse. We had no warning and no chance at making any kind of reasonable stand against them. With that said Carlisle glares at Esme and Emmett."

"If it were not for those horses, as your mother calls them, I fear we would not have even made it to you."

"Wait, what?" Edward exclaims.

"Oh right," nods Carlisle. "Of course you would not know what I mean by horses. Horses are four legged beasts with long tails and necks of flowing hair. They carried us all the way here on their backs. We rode them, as our supplies often ride on the backs of our dogs."

Edward gasps, "No! Are you serious father? Isabella and I ran into them ourselves, though I had no idea what they were called. A beautiful white male let us ride him across the river and to the cave."

For the first time since arriving Esme speaks up, "You do not mean the white stallion with a black mane and tail?"

"The very same," Edward quietly whispers, then with greater volume he asks, "Esme, how the gods do you know anything about these, horses?"

Esme lets out a groan and sighs, "Son….. There is much about my history and my past that you do not know anything about."

Carlisle releases a humorless chuckle, "That would make two of us my mate."

Esme closes her eyes, takes in and out a deep breath, then reopens her eyes fixing them on Edward, Carlisle, and lastly Emmett.

"Twenty nine suns ago when I was only eight, my village had been plagued by constant droughts. Each year there was less and less food to go around. My mother, who was also the village healer, prayed and prayed for a change. My father, the chief tried to tell her that her prayers were falling on deaf ears, but she never lost faith in the gods. After two more years of that, so many had died and my father had ordered everyone to pack their belongings because we would be traveling to our allies. On the day of our planned departure, the clouds gathered, the sky darkened, and the ground shook."

Esme glances up, looking around at each of us again, "My mother, Coral, was terrified. She came running out of our temple shouting at everyone that the gods were displeased in our lack of faith. Coral screamed that we all must immediately drop to our knees and pray for forgiveness. The majority of our tribe shook their heads and laughed at her, but the worst was my father. He strode up to her, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her down. My father's name was Regent. Regent bent down and firmly shook my mother and told her she needed to calm down and that the gods had forgotten about us. Coral just fell further onto the ground sobbing."

"After that the rains started to fall from the sky in great heaps! More rain fell than I had ever witnessed at once. The rivers quickly rose and started to wash away small children and any unsecured belongings of my people. Everyone that was not immediately washed away stole to the temple where my mother had already retreated to with me. My father was the last tribal member that I saw to make it into the temple. Outside the wind was blowing and it looked like the world was ending. In that moment, my father dropped to his knees and begged the gods for forgiveness for not trusting their will."

"Seemingly out of nowhere, the rains, the wind, the thunder, and the quaking of the ground stopped. While at the same time, the most beautiful sight poked his head through the temple entrance. There looking unfazed and totally dry stood the most shiningly white animal I had ever seen! He nodded his head up and down and fixed his gaze on my mother and myself. Coral smiled at him and looked around at the remaining people, _"My family, this is a horse. His name is Tonatiuh. Tonatiuh is our son god, come to help us rebuild as long as we have faith," _stated Coral. In the coming weeks, the grounds soaked up all the rain. Tonatiuh brought other horses to our village, and with their help we were able to get our fields planted in a third of the time it usually took us."

Letting out another breath Esme continued, "Tonatiuh and I spent many mornings together with me on his back while he raced us across the valley's floors. When our village was once again flourishing, all the horses left. Before Tonatiuh left he told me that if ever I found myself or my family in dire straights, to pray to him, and he would come and help. Two handfuls of nights ago, I prayed for Tonatiuh to come help us."

Carlisle finally interjects, "Are you telling me that all this time that we have been mated, you never once thought it necessary to tell me any of this? This unbelievable event that occurred in your past, you never once thought I might care to know about it?"

Esme looks down guiltily, "Carlisle I..."

"Esme…Just no! I do not think I can listen to anything else you have to say right now," Carlisle interrupts while getting up and storming out of the cave.

A few tears fall from Esme's eyes as she gets up and rushes after him.

For a little bit of time everyone else is completely quiet. Then I hear Alice sigh and she says, "Well if they are both gone, I am probably the only one left who can tell you the rest of what has happened from that point on."

Alice continues, "So you know of how we got here and why we had to leave, but you do not know of what happened while we were attacked. Just before we were attacked, I believe Jasper was about to take me and leave the village. In that moment when we were attacked, I looked into his eyes and I could see the conflict raging there. He wanted nothing more than to take me and get the hell away, but he stayed for me. I could not leave Rosalie like that. Of course when all was said and done it was Rosalie that saved me. "

Alice sighs and looks of at her sister who has fallen asleep again. Her head rests in Emmett's lap as he gently strokes her hair back and away from her face. It is then that I notice light tears slowly creep down Emmett's cheeks as he stares at Rosalie.

"I should have been there," Emmett softly cries.

Alice frowns and continues, "Jasper was fighting with everything he had trying to keep those monsters away from me. We wanted to get to Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle and get away. It was obvious from the very beginning that we could not win, there were just too many of them. Unfortunately these men surrounded me, Jasper could not come help me, and I feared they were going to do unspeakable things to me. Then out of nowhere Rosalie comes and shoves them back and pushes me behind her. Seeing her they must have decided to leave me alone because they held me back while they violated her in every way imaginable."

Emmett's head jerks up and he stares at Alice, "What. Do. You. Mean." Emmett pronounces each word with slow exactness. "What did those heathens do to my mate?" he seethes in rage.

Alice instinctively moves back away from Emmett, further closer to where Jasper rests.

"Emmett if I could have done anything, I would have!" Alice croaks out.

Emmett holds up his hand, "Alice calm down I know, I do not mean to act upset with you. I am not at all. However, I am bubbling over with rage towards those bottom feeding insects!"

Alice nods in understanding, "I truly understand Emmett. If they were standing here right now I would wring their necks! Okay so those three ancient looking men each took a turn raping her and then Tanya poured this potion looking vile down Rosalie's throat. It clearly was not meant to kill Rosalie but I fear for her baby."

"No..," Emmett breaths out through his lips, "Not our child too. They have clearly trampled all over her spirit, but to kill our unborn baby as well. They are devils!"

Emmett jumps to his feet and yells, "Monsters, filth, blood sucking creatures, I will kill every last one of them!"

He starts grabbing all his weapons mumbling about tracking them down and draining every last drop of their blood.

I hear my mate sigh from behind me while he gently moves me foreword and gets up.

"Emmett," Edward calmly calls, "brother you cannot do that. You will not get your revenge in that state of mind and without a massive army to back you up. The only thing you will accomplish right now is to get yourself killed and possibly the rest of us as well."

Emmett jerks his head towards Edward, eyes crazed and bloodshot.

"Edward," he moans, "I cannot just sit here and do nothing. They tortured my mate brother! They killed my child! They destroyed our village! How can I not do something? They deserve to die slowly and in misery!"

"Emmett I agree," Edward says, "however nothing good can come from fast rash decisions. We need to come up with a good solid plan when everyone is better. You will be of the most help here, right now. I need you brother to help guard the cave and also to help Rosalie heal. I am certain that you can help her more than the rest of us."

Emmett slides down the cave wall to a sitting position in recognition that Edward is right. His head falls to his hands and I can hear him quietly sobbing, undoubtedly for all that he has lost.

Edward shakes his head and walks back over to me. He moves to sit down behind me and then pulls me flush back up against him. He crosses his legs and lifts me so I am partly sitting on his lap. My head falls back to rest on his shoulder, and I close my eyes in momentary contentment. Edward turns his head and his lips gently press to the side of my head. I slowly release the tension I had been holding in as air through my lips. I can feel the frown of his face while his lips are pressed to my head.

Deciding that I do not care that we have an audience, I turn my body in his arms till I am facing him. His right eyebrow quirks up in question of my intentions, but I just give him a small smile and press my lips to his. I feel the moment he understands when he gathers me closer wrapping both his arms around me. One of his hands goes to my hair supporting my head at the base of my neck and angling my head to the side so that he can access my lips better. Edward slips his tongue into my mouth and begins to expertly caress my tongue with his. His other hand has wrapped around my waist and his fingers are splayed across my back where my shirt has ridden up so that it is only my bare skin that his fingers come in contact with.

I feel Edward smile into our kiss while he is gently stroking his hand up and down my back and pulling me tighter to his body. I react by wrapping my legs around his back and hooking my ankles together while both my hands go to his hair to which I tug and pull trying to bring his face impossibly closer to mine.

We both pull back and gasp for air at the same time that our heavy breathing fills the cave. Edward and I stare deeply into each other's eyes memorizing every tiny detail in our mate's features. Remarkably no one has bothered to try and interrupt us. Maybe they understand, especially now, how every moment we have together is so very precious. We never know what our futures hold in times like these.

*************Okay I am caught up to where I had everything prewritten. Though I have most of my story planned out in my mind, so I'm certain that it will continue to flow quickly! Please tell me what you think so far, I love hearing from all of you! I plan to have another chapter for you by Tuesday evening at the latest. Thank you for reading!**************


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. However, I do own this storyline, please be original and do not copy.

I apologize for the delay! My kids just started back up in school so RL has been a bit hectic!

Without further delay, Enjoy and please review

EsmePOV

"Carlisle, Carlisle," I call. Looking back and forth I cannot pin down his location. I do not know where he could have disappeared to so quickly.

"_Esme,"_ I hear murmured inside my head.

I turn, and there standing just behind me is Tonatiuh.

Tonatiuh continues in my head_, "Esme, my dove, I am overjoyed to see you here safe. I apologize for being unable to be there to help secure your safety myself, but I had to assure Edward and his mate's safety. I sent the others on ahead when I came upon the two of them. I hope that you understand."_

Tonatiuh can project his thoughts into my head, but he can also hear what I am thinking or anyone else for that matter as well.

"_Of course I understand,"_ I think, _"I am very thankful that you helped Edward and his mate to safety. Have you been watching over them since?"_

"_There is nothing else I could do but help and watch over them. As I am sure that you know, I would die for him." _Tonatiuh empathetically responds.

He steps closer bringing his head close to mine and nuzzles my face, _"I have missed you my dove."_

"_And I you,"_ I respond bringing my arms to wrap around his neck while running my fingers through his mane.

Tonatiuh's entire body stiffens and he slowly backs away from me, _"I will be near, think my name if you need me._

With that thought, he gallops away off into the trees.

Hearing footsteps behind me I turn and see Carlisle with a murderous look on his face, which he quickly wipes away to one of indifference.

"I thought you had come out here to find me, but now I see you were just looking for an old friend." Carlisle quietly says.

I frown and step closer reaching out my hand to touch his arm, but he flinches away.

"How much do I not know about you Esme? How much have you been keeping from me? I thought I was your soul mate. I thought we knew everything about one another, but now I am not so sure." Carlisle whispers to me.

He shakes his head and firmly states, "Esme please just do not say anything to me. Not right now! When I am ready to talk to you, I will seek you out. In the meantime however, please just leave me alone. Help the others, do what needs to be done and I will do the same."

My chin drops and I am speechless. I know I have made some mistakes, but so much for him to treat me like this? I am not so sure.

Seeing that I am going to respect his wishes, Carlisle presses his lips in a firm line, turns and walks away from me back towards the cave.

It is breathtakingly beautiful here with the stream flowing nearby, the lush green grass gently blowing in the wind, and the large cave back dropped by a calm forest of trees. I am sure there are tons of wildlife nearby to provide food for all of us. I wonder if anyone brought seeds so that we might be able to plant some crops soon.

I will need medicines to help the injured, so I decide to look for the plants that can aide me in healing those who need it.

EPOV

After we kissed, Isabella fell asleep in my arms. I took her over to our bed of furs and gently laid her down. She has been resting there sleeping for a good half of the day, but with the baby she is carrying taking everything she has, I know she needs her rest.

My father just came back into the cave without my mother. He mumbled something like she was off gathering plants to make medicines for the injured.

Emmett has been sitting by a sleeping Rosalie slowly caressing her hair. After Alice told us all the details of what happened back at the village, she went and laid next to Jasper and fell asleep. She has been sleeping about as long as Isabella has.

Deciding that I have had enough of not knowing what is going on with my parents, I walk over to where Carlisle stands sharpening his knife.

"Father," I say, "What is going on with you and mother? I have never seen the two of you like this, not even talking to one another."

He sighs, "Edward I am sorry, but there have just been so many lies from her lately that I worry what else she could be keeping from me. I just cannot even stand to look at her right now. You now know that she kept it from all of us that Emmett was alive."

"Yes, why would she do that?" I ask.

'"She says it was to save all of us, so that he could spy on the enemy without being detected. Then he could warn us when they were getting ready to attack," my father explains.

I humorously chuckle, "Well a lot of good that did. From what I am hearing it sounds like you all were blindsided and had no idea that any of that was even coming when it did."

Carlisle grimaces, "You are right there son. No idea at all. Emmett got knocked out before he could warn us."

"Do you think that you will ever be able to forgive her?" I ask.

He sighs, "Oh Edward I just…."

"Ahhhhhh!" we hear all of the sudden.

We both whip our heads over to where Rosalie was resting moments ago. Emmett has gathered her in his arms while she is violently retching over the side of their furs.

Esme must have heard her scream because she comes rushing into the cave and over to Rosalie's side.

I stare on in disbelief while Carlisle hurries over to where they are to see if there is anything he can do.

"Deep breaths," Esme is saying while rubbing soothing circles on Rosalie's back, "It is going to be okay honey."

"Rosalie coughs, "No," cough, "It is not! That vile woman has poisoned my baby!"

She proceeds to start couching more and more while holding her stomach.

"Ahhh it hurts so much!" she screams.

She struggles to get away from everyone's arms. "I need to go, I am going to burst!"

As she moans, she falls back on the furs and I can see blood start pooling below her skirts.

"Oh the gods," Esme cries, "she is losing the baby."

By this time Alice, Jasper, and Isabella have woken up and are looking on in horror.

Jasper groans while sitting up and wraps his arms protectively around Alice. As if he can keep anything bad away simply by his embraces.

Isabella gingerly gets up and walks over by where I am standing and asks, "Edward, what is happening."

I reach my arm out and pull her up against my side, "My love I fear Rosalie is losing her baby because of what those horrible excuse for humans did to her."

Isabella gasps, "Oh no Edward, poor Rosalie."

We see Esme give Rosalie something to drink and within no time she is calming and drifting off to sleep.

Esme sighs and looks around at everyone but settles on Emmett, "I gave her something to help her rest and to not feel the pain as badly. I believe physically Rosalie will be fine. Emotionally, Emmett, you have a lot of work cut out for you to help her through this. She is losing the baby as we speak and there is not anything I can do."

Emmett groans, "Mother, not a thing?'

Esme shakes her head, "I am truly sorry my son. I wish there was more that I could do, but that was a very strong poison that she was given. I am not sure exactly what it was, but it was not good."

"At the very least, Rosalie will not feel any more pain and she will sleep through this ordeal," Esme finishes.

Esme frowns, pats Emmett on the back, and gets up to go stand at the cave entrance.

Isabella turns in my arms so that she is facing me and looks up into my eyes, "Edward that is just so sad. I am thankful that our baby is okay so far."

I step forward and pull Isabella as close to my body as I can, "my love, I would never allow any harm to ever come to our child. I do not want you to ever worry."

Emmett gasps from where he is sitting over by Rosalie while she rests. He gets up and walks over by us.

On instinct, I release Isabella from my arms and slide her behind me. I put my body between hers and Emmett's. He shakes his head and pretends to not notice.

"What did you just say Edward," Emmett growls, "Did you just say your baby? Is Isabella with child?"

"Yes," I respond, "we found out while we journeyed here."

Emmett laughs, "Well is that not just so perfect! Why is it that things just always seem to work out so perfectly for the two of you?"

I try to reign in my automatic response to squash anyone that poses even the tiniest threat to my Isabella.

With restraint I reply, "Emmett, you are just upset right now with what is happening to Rosalie. You do not mean what you are saying."

Emmett frowns, "Do I not brother? Do you have any idea what I have sacrificed for all of you? How I hid in the shadows to try and redeem myself, and spy on our enemy. I watched them for weeks so that I could let everyone know when they decided to make their move."

"Wait," I say, "Let me stop you right there. No one asked you to do that. Honestly, I do not think it was even a good idea. You and our mother were making these plans without even talking to the rest of us about it. I think if we all would have been honest with one another, things would have worked out a lot better for everyone. Maybe Rosalie would not even be in this position had you both been honest?"

"Oh here we go, my perfect brother has the solutions to everything," Emmett laughs again.

"Wait that is not what I am saying and Emmett when you were dying, well when I thought you were, I thought we were okay. I thought you no longer wanted Isabella and I had forgiven you?" Edwards asks with suspicion.

"Oh is that what you thought?" Emmett darkly chuckles, "Well I did no longer want your lovely mate, but I doubt you truly forgave me. Can you honestly tell me you have, now that you know I am still alive?"

I grimace because he is partly right, "You are kind of correct. I do forgive you still, but I cannot say I trust you with her alone."

Emmett nods his head like he already knew this, "See brother, you have everything and I have almost nothing."

"No Emmett," I shout, "That is not true! You still have Rosalie. She will recover and you guys can always have other babies."

Emmett frowns and shakes his head, but decides to just turn and go back and sit down by Rosalie.

I relax my shoulders and turn to face Isabella.

"I do not want you anywhere near him and under no circumstances are you to ever be alone with him," I calmly whisper to her.

Isabella gives me a sad smile but nods her head in understanding.

"The last thing I would ever intentionally do is endanger myself or our child," she tells me.

I smile back, pull her close, and kiss the side of her head.

"I know my love, I know." I breathe into her hair.

******************Again, I'm sorry for the long delay! Please review, as reviews encourage me to write faster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like I said, I would love to hear your thoughts!******


End file.
